


The Day Will Come When You Won't Be

by justanotherfanficwriter



Series: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfanficwriter/pseuds/justanotherfanficwriter
Summary: "I trust you, I'm glad that we became friends."As she rested her head on his shoulder, the only thought running through his head was "the day will come when you won't be."After the events of the Quidditch world cup, Draco begins to experience strange dreams and he begins to question everything he was told. Things only get worse as a certain blonde Ravenclaw refuses to leave him alone. Takes place during fourth year. I suck at summaries, i promise it will be better than it sounds. ;)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798984
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Credit goes to J.K Rowling for the use of her characters and to the creators of The Walking Dead for the brilliant title name. Just to let you all know, the Rape/ Non-Con warning is not for the main paring and will probably only take effect later on in the story. I will add a warning at the start of any chapter with possibly triggering themes. Without further ado onto the story!

Darkness was swirling in his vision, an inky black so consuming that if he weren't careful, he might find himself trapped in the bottomless pit of nothing. On and on the darkness stretched as if it were a living Labyrinth, setting up a new barrier everytime he thought he'd found a way out. He rounded a corner just as the thick fog started to clear slightly, bright flashes almost too quick to follow appared in his line of sight. A Graveyard, Dragons, a pale girl with dark blonde hair and and all seeing eyes. Just as quickly as the images flashed they were gone. Then the screaming started.

Draco awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and panting hard, nearly startling the poor house-elf to death as she popped into his bedchamber. Draco heard a slight squeak, his eyes quickly glancing around the room until they landed on Poppy. Poppy was the new elf assigned to him now that Dobby was gone. Draco didn't mind her much, dare he say, he actually almost enjoyed her company. Unlike Dobby, who had only snivled and coward away at every turn, Poppy seemed to have a bit of spunk and had quite a rebellious streak going. His father would ask something of her and Draco could barely make out her eyeroll before she vanished to do whatever mundane task his father saw fit for her to deal with. Poppy also seemed to genuinely care about his well being, which was something that had surprised Draco within her first few months.

"Is Master Draco alright?" she stared at him with wide pale eyes "Poppy heard whimpers and decided to investigate." She paused and added "Forgive me for the intrusion."

Draco knew Poppy only said that last part as a formality and didn't really mean it, but he could hardly suppress his own smirk as Poppy tried and failed to suppress a smile.

" I'm quite alright Poppy.” He gave a genuine smile "Nothing to worry your little head over, just a bizarre dream."

His gaze floated off to the corner of his room as he thought back to said dream. Draco had no clue what to make of it, Malfoys don't have bizarre dreams about bizarre women and bizarre creatures. If his father only knew what had just passed through his head he might have a fit. He wasn't Potter, he should not be having these dreams.

Poppy's eyes widened even further as she said in a rather rushed tone.  
"Oh dear! Poppy was supposed to come and inform you of breakfast sir, Mistress Narcissa wanted me to retrieve you. Oh Master Lucius is going to be most displeased with poppy..." Her ears drooped downwards and she began to curl in on herself.

Draco brought his attention back to Poppy. 'Mother, yes she'd be more understanding about this, I should talk to her.' Draco thanked Poppy and informed her that he would ask his father not to bother punishing her, as it was Draco's fault that Poppy was delayed. Merlin, the things he put himself through for the bloody elf. Poppy gave him a sheepish smile and with a 'pop' quickly disappeared. Draco got ready as quickly as he could manage and went downstairs to meet with his parents. As he arrived, Lucius glanced up from his paper, a scowl already firmly set in place.

"Tardiness is unbecoming of a Malfoy, Draco."

"Now, Lucius." His mother, bless her, intervened. "He probably just had a late night and needed to sleep in a little bit, where's the harm in that?" 

Draco looked over at her and though her face was unreadable, he could of sworn she shot him a subtle smile. He definitely didn't miss the wink she threw at him, as his father's scowl deepened.

"Be that as it may" His father continued "it is still unprofessional and he should know better by now what is expected of him. Appearances are very important, especially now."

Draco didn't take it personally, his parents have been a little... on edge since the Dark Mark appeared in the sky during the Quidditch World Cup. To think the Ministry believed Potter to have conjured it, the complete incompetence of the lot of them always managed to amaze him. His father of course, had been one of the masked men during the parade. Draco practically told Potter in the midst of Weasley's rage, but it had nothing to actually do with the Dark Lords return. They were just completely shitfaced and thought it would be funny to rough up a few muggles. The Mark being cast was not apart of the plan and almost as soon as it was in the air everyone had disapparated. Nobody, not even his father knew who it was and it was clear his parents didn't like not knowing.

His mother turned to him, effectively breaking the silence that had fallen over them and dragging Draco from his thoughts. "We have something to tell you, I think you will enjoy it." she continued. "Something interesting is happening at Hogwarts this year."

"Dumbledore's been sacked?" Draco could only hope.

His father snorted and quickly regained his composure, his mother merely frowned "No, Dumbledore is still Headmaster. The Ministry has decided to bring back the Triwizard Tournament."

"THE Triwizard Tournament?" Draco couldn't contain his disbelief "They're bringing it back, but the last time they had the tournament a champion died. In fact, almost every time they've held it someone has died. Surely they can't believe this to be a good idea can they? Don't get me wrong, the Yule Ball sounds fun and the Tasks would be amazing to watch, but why would Dumbledore agree to this?" 

His mother's smile diminished slightly "Well... they are putting restrictions in place for safety reasons. No underage students are allowed to compete and there will be aurors and Ministry officials there to keep watch."

"There will be plenty to keep you entertained at that wretched school, Draco." His father cut in "Speaking of which, have you even packed? The train is leaving in few days and you will be on it. You are dismissed."

Draco got up to leave and turned to his mother "Would I be able to speak with you for a moment?" He glanced to his father "Privately."

Lucius gave Draco a hard stare, but said nothing as Narcissa followed Draco out of the room. They walked to the library and Draco shut the door behind them.

"Is something wrong, Dear?" His mother questioned.

" I-I've been having strange dreams as of late mother" Draco glanced at her for a reaction, but nothing. "I'm in a Labyrinth, it's dark, I can't see and I'm stumbling around trying to find an exit." He paused and took a breath "When I think I have finally found one, I'm frozen in place and forced to watch as images flash before me. A Graveyard, Dragons and a-a strange girl with blonde hair."

Draco waited for his mother's reaction, trying to read her face. She finally spoke.

"How long have you been having these dreams Draco?"

He winced "The past week, Po-err, the house-elf heard something and came to check on me today. Mother, you don't think I've gone mad do you? I'd hate to end up like Aunt Bella." Draco tried to inject some humour into his tone, but it only seemed to further upset his mother.

"I don't think you've gone mad Draco, but I think it is best if you try to forget these dreams." She put her hand on his cheek as she made to pass him and paused. "It does us no good to dwell on dreams, Draco, I wouldn't read to much into them."

She gave him a reassuring smile, but Draco could see something in her eyes that did little to put his unease at rest. She gave him a peck on his cheek and withdrew her hand. Narcissa strolled to the library door and left, shutting the door gently behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to add some information about the tags, I was thinking of making this a series of multiple stories taking place up until the Deathly Hallows. Each year will be a different book, but will still be apart of the same story. Some of the tags won't be for this story but I added them there anyway because it is apart of the series as a whole. Anyways, off to Hogwarts!

Draco stood with his mother on Platform 9 and 3/4, as he waited to load his luggage onto the train. His father had elected not to come, saying he had urgent business at the Ministry to attend to. Draco knew that his father was just concerned that the 'Dark Mark' incident might lead back to them and was just trying to do damage control. Draco looked around the platform to see who was all returning this year. 

He spotted the Golden trio almost immediately. How could he not? Saint Potter was surrounded by a gaggle of red heads (Salazar, it seems like there's more of them every year) and it wasn't hard to spot Granger with her obnoxiously bushy head. Draco couldn't see any of his friends yet, but he knew they would be here eventually.

He continued scanning the crowd until he saw something which made him freeze instantly. A girl with dark blonde hair and wise eyes was loading her luggage onto the platform. She had on a red jumper, purple overalls and two different coloured socks with striped shoes overtop. She seemed lost in her own world and didn't seem to notice as people bumped into her, slowly pushing her to the back of the crowd, but that was typical of 'Loony' Luna Lovegood. Always in her own head, searching for creatures that don't even exist. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back to the train.

"Draco, are you alright dear? You better hurry up or you'll be left behind."

At the sound of his mother's voice, he was snapped out of his thoughts and brought back to reality. He loaded his luggage onto the train and turned to his mother to say goodbye. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for a little bit longer than necessary before he finally boarded the train and went to find a seat.He made his way to the back of the train and went to sit with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise and Theo sat on the opposite side of the compartment, lost in their own conversation.

The ride to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful. Draco had his usual row with Potter and his sidekicks before all topic of conversation turned towards the upcoming tournament. Apparently, the Weasleys were not informed of the event and it gave Draco an even larger sense of superiority to be able to dangle his knowledge of the tournament over their shabby red heads.

As the train stopped and the students piled onto the platform, Draco couldn't help but have a feeling he was being watched. The weather didn't seem to help the chill running up his spine, the rain poured heavily and was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. He climbed into the carriage with his friends and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Who do you suppose will be the Hogwarts champion?" Pansy inquired 

"My money's on Potter." replied Theo "The guy can't even go a week without being a hero, I bet he's already discussed it with Dumbledore."

"Mother said underage wizards aren't allowed to compete, because of what happened last time. I doubt Dumbledore would want the saviour of the wizarding world losing his head over some stupid Tournament.” Draco grumbled

"Never stopped him from getting involved in anything before." Murmured Theo

They arrived at the castle and took a seat at the Slytherin table. Once Draco sat down his gaze drifted towards the Ravenclaw table and sure enough there she was, Loony Lovegood. Sitting by herself reading some sort of dribble, and upside down no less. As if she could sense him looking at her, she looked up and their eyes locked. She gave him a small smile and Draco sneered, looking towards the head table where the Sorting Hat began its song and the First years were sorted into their houses. A surprisingly few amount of students were sorted into Slytherin this year, ‘How unfortunate’ Draco thought ‘less snivelling first years to worry about.’

At the head of the table Dumbledore stood up and began his speech, well if you could even call it that. The batty old man merely said "tuck in" and everyone was focussed on the feast. Draco wasn't all that hungry, he was too busy trying to figure out what the hell his dreams meant. It's not like they changed either, it was always the same one about the Graveyard, the Dragon and the Girl. THE GIRL.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table once more. ‘What the fuck?!‘ Draco's eyes widened considerably as he openly gawked at the Lovegood girl. Why didn't he notice earlier? Lovegood was the one he saw in his dream. No way, no fucking way, what the bloody hell did Lovegood have to do with anything? It's not like he ever talked to her unless it was for the occasional insult or snide remark and even then, he never stuck around to see her reaction. Unflappable that one was, always skipping around without a care in the world, ranting on about Wizzbees and Nurdles or whatever strange creature she's decided existed.

Draco was once again brought out of his thoughts by a loud clap of thunder and the Headmasters newest announcement. It was the usual speech about forbidden things and what-not, Draco only tuned in once he heard about Quidditch being cancelled. Damn he was looking forward to besting Potter at something this year.

"Why would they cancel Quidditch?!" Goyle blurted.

"Are you really this thick." Pansy rolled her eyes "The Tournament's going on, the teachers won't have time for all that Quidditch nonsense this-"

Pansy's rant was cut short as a loud bang echoed throughout The Great Hall. A rather ugly man was introduced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco knew him, how could he not? The famed Auror Mad-Eye Moody. Father wasn't too fond of him, he found him to be too....uncivilized for his tastes. Draco disagreed, he always found him quite interesting to say the least.

Once Professor Moody took his Seat Dumbledore finished his speech and an uproar of disappointment, the Weasley twins being the loudest among them, was heard when it was announced that the Tournament would be for wizards of legal age only. Once the chorus of boos died down, Draco and the rest of his house left and were led down to their dormitory.

Draco didn't feel like talking with his group tonight, feigning a headache he went to his dorm room and shut the curtains surrounding his bed, quickly casting a silencing charm just in case. His thoughts began to wander back to Lovegood. She was in his dream, why the ever loving fuck was she in his dream... and the Graveyard, why a Graveyard? A Dragon? Salazar he's going to die. Loony's going to lure him to a Dragon nest and he's going to die. "Honestly pull yourself together, Draco" He murmured " You're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake." Still he couldn't help but wonder what it all meant. He decided to attempt to get some sleep. It was times like this when he truly missed Poppy, he'd at least have someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him about this kind of thing. Well, judge him much.

Screaming. All he could hear was screaming. Screams. Fire. Screams. Fire. Singing. Blood. "AAAH-"\

Draco woke with a start. Thank Merlin he'd cast a silencing charm, his sheets were tangled and he was drenched with sweat. His throat was hoarse and he could tell he'd been screaming along with the voices he'd dreamt. The rest of the day wasn't great either, the only class he'd semi-enjoyed was Defense and that was only because Moody was entertaining, even if Draco got a face full of giant spider-like creature. As he was leaving the classroom, a glass shattered next to Pansy's head accompanied by a shout of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!".

Needless to say, they speedily exited the room muttering about the amount of lunacy in the school. He was walking down the hall with Pansy and Blaise by his side when-"oomph"

"Watch where you're going Loony." He sneered "What's wrong? Too busy chasing your Noodles?"

Pansy and Blaise snickered, but Lovegood merely looked at him with wide colourless eyes. She squinted a little and then seemed to come to whatever conclusion she was after.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

Huh, whatever he thought she was going to say, that had not been it. "What the fuck are you on about Loony?"

She simply smiled "I asked if you were alright, you see, I read somewhere that people who are mean to others are just hurting on the inside. Are you hurting Draco?"

He stood there completely baffled, Pansy and Blaise were full on howling now, but Loony wasn't done yet. She put on the most obnoxious looking glasses and gave him a once over.

"I see... that's not it. Draco, I'm sorry to say, but you have a rather large infestation of Wrackspurts." She took off the glasses and handed him a necklace with what appeared to be a butterbeer cork tied securely on the end.

"This should help" She leaned in closer to him "with more than just the Wrackspurts."

And with that she skipped away leaving a baffled Draco Malfoy standing there looking at the necklace with something akin to awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter might have a different feel to it as I'm trying to find a writing style that I feel works. For this the other chapters I have written might change slightly as well. Onto the story!

If someone told Draco Malfoy that he would be arriving to breakfast early for the sole purpose of trying to find Luna Lovegood, he would have probably thought that you were crazier than the blonde herself. Yet here he was sitting at the Slytherin table, casting the occasional glance in search of the bonkers Ravenclaw. Soon enough the rest of the Slytherins began to make their way to where he not so patiently waited for his opportunity to talk to Loony.

"Wow mate, you look like shit." 

Draco glared at Blaise, not missing the subtle smirks the rest of the Slytherins seemed to be trying to hide. Honestly he couldn't blame them, he did look like shit. He had purple bruising under his bloodshot eyes and his usually bright blond hair hung dull and limp over his forehead. The little appetite he had was completely gone, but waking up in the middle of the night due to dreams of shrieking seemed to do that to you. Draco was about to tell him where he could stick his wand, but elected to remain somewhat civil this rainy morning.

"Thanks Zabini, you really know how to make a bloke feel special." He gave a rather pointed eyeroll before he noticed the look all five of his friends seemed to be sharing. "I swear if any of you make so much as a snicker about yesterday I will make sure you're vomiting up slugs for the remainder of the school year."

" Oh not to worry, love" Pansy took a seat to his right and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "I think it's sort of sweet. You know, I always thought you needed a necklace. It suits you." Try as they might, none of his friends could contain their laughter as they clutch their stomachs, wiping away tears. "When should we prepare for the wedding? You guys look like you could be related, but what's a little more incest gonna do to the family."

"Ha bloody ha, pans, you truly are a comedic genius. We're Purebloods, we're all distantly related in some capacity and you're gonna comment on my family being incestuous?" He looked back and saw Luna finally making her way to the table, only it wasn't her table. As quickly as he could he jumped out of his seat and practically bolted towards the entrance of the Great Hall before she could make it to the Gryffindor table. Salazar knows he'd never be able to talk to her if she sat there. "Lovegood."

"Oh hello, Draco." She said wistfully "Is the cork helping? It always helped me but, everyone's different. Sometimes it only gets rid of some of the bad feeling, but that's very rare and-" He cut her off before she could go into further detail.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She blinked slowly at him before a Slytherin worthy grin broke out across her face.

"Why Draco, we are talking right now." He had to use all his remaining composure to not react with a snort.

"About. yesterday. Loony." Draco gritted his teeth. "Why did you give me this?" He held out his hand where the necklace dangled out from his grasp. "What are you trying to do? What was all that nonsense about being hurt and what-not?" ‘Why am I dreaming about you’ was what he truly wanted to ask, but like hell he was going to explain this dream nonsense to her of all people.

Luna's eyes widened impossibly further "Oh" she said "I thought it was obvious, you had a problem and I wanted to help you. People tend to help each other when they need it." She still had a smile "You seemed like you were in need of a friend and I thought I would help you find one. I thought maybe I could be one. It seems to be working since we are talking now."

"I have friends, Loony" He snarled "and you most certainly aren't one of them." Her grin somehow grew even creepier.

"Do you?" Draco, red faced, was about to respond when Potter and Weasley strolled up and stood behind Lovegood.

"Alright there Luna?" Potter smiled down at Lovegood while Weasley stood beside him, munching on some sort of meat. Luna turned to look at Potter.

"Of course Harry, I was just having a rather pleasant conversation with, Draco." Draco had to repress his laughter as Weasley's eyes bugged out of his head and he began to choke on whatever he was currently shoving down his gullet. Potter thumped him rather hard on the back and he coughed violently before trying to speak.

"I'm sorry, did she just say she was having a 'pleasant' conversation with Malfoy?" He wheezed out "Malfoy being pleasant, it's unheard of." He started to laugh and Potter had to thump him on the back again to break up his coughing fit.

"I can be pleasant Weasley." Draco sneered "It comes with having class, so it's understandable that you never learned such a thing." He turned to Luna "Lovegood. We'll finish this conversation some other time." And with that he sauntered back to the Slytherin table before the she - weasel decided to use him for target practice.

"Wow, I was only joking about the wedding comment, but it seems we were on the right track."

"Pansy, honestly for once in your life, just shut it."

==========================

Luna was unsure of what to think as she watched Draco Malfoy make his way across the Great Hall and back to his table. She turned to Harry and Ron, noticing the absence of the third member of their party. "Where's Hermione, Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to speak when Ron cut in.

"Oh you know, running around the school, fighting for the rights of every bloody creature in the world. So, the usual Hermione shenanigans." He said rather bitterly.

They went to the Gryffindor table and Luna sat across from Ginny and Neville. Ginny immediately dragged her into her conversation with Neville. Going on about how she was disappointed that there was no Quidditch cup this year and how excited she was to see who the Champions would be for the Triwizard tournament. Luna and Neville chimed in every once in a while, but Ginny mostly was the one doing the talking. Luna eventually found herself in her own head, as she often did and found her thoughts circling back to her earlier conversation. Luna didn't believe that Draco was a bad person, just an oblivious one. She felt bad for him. He didn't even know what the people he called friends said behind his back, the bets they took on how many years it was going to be before he found himself in an Azkaban cell. Luna decided she would make it her mission to befriend the prickly blonde and do her best to steer him in the right direction. He also truly did have a dreadful amount of Wrackspurts and it was quite concerning.

"Luna what do you think?"

"Hmm" Luna was brought back to the present and looked back to Ginny.

"I asked if you knew why Professor Moody is always drinking from that flask, surely it's something suspicious right?"

"Probably has something to do with all the squibbly plumps he has in is office. They cause excessive thirst you know.." And with that she lost herself in thought again. She loved her friends but, sometimes they just didn't make any sense.

Transfiguration went by rather quickly and soon she was on her way to Potions. Luna wasn't too fond of Potions, she found Professor Snape to be a bit biased and she didn't have the focus for it. As she was approaching the Classroom she felt a hand on her elbow. She whipped around casting a stinging hex straight at her attacker, only to receive a yelp of surprise from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Draco, you startled me." He merely gave her a glare, although not as harsh as she's seen him glare at others and rubbed rather aggressively at his right arm.

"Whatever Lovegood. I just wanted to ask where you wanted to meet to finish our conversation from earlier. I still have some questions for you." Luna thought for a moment before replying.

"How about tomorrow after the other schools have arrived for the tournament. We can meet in the old Charms classroom on the third floor?" He simply sighed and nodded at her before walking away to his next class.

==========================

Draco didn't know what to make of Lovegood. He sat in the common room working on his Charms homework as his friends all gossiped around him. She had said "do you?" when he told her he had friends. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? And to make matters worse they have to meet tomorrow night, leaving him to have those thoughts swirling around his already busy mind. Honestly, it's like the world wants him to go mad. He tuned in as the topic of the Slytherin's conversation veered towards him.

"So Draco, what was all that business with Loony about?" Leave it to Blaise to bring up something he most certainly doesn't want to talk about.

"You know, I'm quite curious too." And leave it to Pansy to encourage him. He put on a mask of indifference and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was questioning her about yesterday. You two saw how she acted, I was trying to get her to mind her own business." Draco spoke calmly but his heart was racing about a million miles per second. "I don't see how it is any of your business either as a matter of fact." He looked back down to his partially finished essay and began writing. Theo smirked and leaned into the middle of their little circle.

"Maybe... our resident Slytherin prince is just trying to shag her. I mean I wouldn't be opposed to it, she's got a nice arse and do you have any idea how freaky she would be in bed? Salazar I can just picture how she would look all spr-" He was cut off as Draco slammed his textbook shut and abruptly stood up.

"As interesting as this conversation is" He drawled " I'm trying to work on my Charms essay, and I can assure you that shagging her is not what I am trying to do, Theo. Feel free to try out whatever fantasy you've concocted for yourself." He gave his best smirk " I'd like to see how quickly it would crumble." And with that he marched up to the fourth year dorms and shut the curtains to his bed. ‘Merlin they are infuriating’ Draco thought. He most definitely was not friends with Lovegood, let alone wanting to shag her. A little voice in his head was telling him "then why is she in your dreams?" Draco pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He's meeting her tomorrow night, he'll ask her about the dreams and get it over with. "Maybe if she thinks I've gone bonkers she'll leave me alone." He doubted that very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the timeline right now is at the end of October and the schools are about to come so the tournament can begin. more about the dreams will be explained later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm going to be combining both the movie version of events and the book version of events, which is why the iconic ferret scene will not be in this chapter. I just prefer the movie version of it, sorry but that scene was just perfect in my opinion:)

Classes seemed to drone on for forever. With the arrival of the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang later that evening, the entire castle was ripe with excitement. Luna was in the middle of Defense Against the Dark arts and was watching as Ginny was in the process of tap dancing. Professor Moody believed it to be a good idea for them to practice trying to throw off an Imperius curse. Hermione had entered the common room a few days ago ranting about the ethics behind it all and how students shouldn't be test dummies for Unforgivable curses. Them being younger than the trio, didn't have to experience it until later on in the week. Luna didn't mind it much. She had gone before Ginny and found it quite amusing when she was made to jump on various desks around the room. In fact Moody was so startled by her giggles that he dropped the curse earlier than with the others and let her go back to her desk. As Ginny returned to her place beside Luna she was panting slightly.

"As if a Dark Wizard would try to murder us via dancing." She grumbled. Luna giggled at her friends grumpiness and the bell rang to signal the end of lessons for the day. Luna tried not to act too excited as she skipped down the hall to Ravenclaw Tower. Not only were new students arriving later, but she was meeting Draco in the abandoned Charms classroom afterwards. He has avoided her since yesterday and even when he has seen her, he didn't have his usual scathing remark at the ready. Luna saw it as progress.

At 6 o'clock sharp Professor Flitwick led them down to the Courtyard in preparation for the other school’s arrivals. Luna looked over to where the other staff and their houses were arriving and gave a little wave to Harry, Ron and Hermione when she saw them. She couldn't see Neville or Ginny through all the bodies, but she knew she would spot them eventually. Just as she was about to turn around, she noticed a familiar head of white blonde hair. As if he could sense her watching him, Draco turned in her direction and gave her an imperceptible look. Luna gave him a little smile accompanied by a wave and she could have sworn she saw his lips twitch a little bit before he snapped his gaze to the front of the yard with a hard expression on his face. Luna turned her head and kept the small smile on her face. Progress. Luna felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and her smile grew even wider as she noticed Ginny and Neville had snuck into the group of Ravenclaw students.

"We saw you trying to look for us, so we decided we'd bring ourselves to you." Ginny smiled and dragged Neville to stand on Luna's other side.

"Yeah, we would have been here faster, but the Slytherins were making it quite difficult to get here." Neville looked sheepish for a second before he said "Ginny had to cast a few shield charms for me on the way through."

"I wanted to cast something else but Neville didn't want me to get in trouble." Ginny's smile dropped and she looked positively murderous. Luna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well you're here now and-Ooooh look!" Luna's gaze had landed on an enormous blue and gold carriage being drawn by several large winged Palomino horses. "The other schools are here!" At this, both Neville and Ginny's eyes widened as they watched the carriage land and the largest woman any of them had ever seen stepped out, along with numerous students in ridiculous powder blue robes. Ginny leaned closer to Neville and Luna.

"Reckon we found Hagrid a girlfriend?" she snickered.

"GINNY" both Neville and Luna turned to their friend and hissed.

She looked at them innocently "What? If he's too busy with her then the others and you, Neville, don't have to worry about the Skrewts anymore." Neville seemed to pale at that and began nodding vigorously.

"As long as we don't have to look after those things anymore, I am fine with whatever Hagrid wants to do." Ginny leaned over to Luna and whispered in her ear.

"I think he means whoever he wants to do." Luna's face turned beat red and she couldn't stop her laughter even if she tried. A concerned look crossed Neville's face but, he was immediately distracted as the Durmstrang students shot up out of the Black Lake.

The feast was one of the most extravagant things Luna had ever seen. The variety of dishes, half of which she couldn't even pronounce the names of, were delicious. The Beauxbaton students decided to sit at their table and she looked up to see Draco in a rather animated conversation with Viktor Krum at the Slytherin table. The latter of whom didn't seem to notice the conversation he was supposedly involved in. Dumbledore eventually stood up and summoned over a rather interesting looking casket with blue flames sprouting out of it. The Goblet of Fire.

"Any Person who whishes to submit their name, will simply write their name and school onto a piece of parchment, and cast it into the goblet. After twenty four hours the champions will be selected."

Soon the feast was over and Luna was practically sprinting down the hall to meet Draco in the Charms classroom, seeming to get stuck behind every student on the way.

=====================

Draco was pacing in the old classroom waiting for Lovegood to show up and he spent majority of that time debating on whether or not he should bother telling her about his strange dreams. They've started to change. It's always been the same three things over and over again, The Graveyard, the Dragon and Lovegood, but now something else is piercing the veil of his mind. He sees a pair of bright red eyes and Potter of all people, bleeding on the ground. Not to mention, he kept having the sneaking suspicion that someone or something was lurking around every corner, watching him. Draco looked at the time and was about to leave, regretting this whole decision when the door burst open and Lovegood, panting slightly, finally entered.

"Took you long enough, do you have any idea how long I've been here?" It had actually only been about 10 minutes, but she didn't need to know that.

"Sorry, I got stuck at the entrance of the Great Hall. There are quite a lot of students here now, don't you think? I wonder where we're going to keep them all." He glowered at her, but she was already moving to sit at one of the rickety desks. "Aren't you going to sit down? You said yourself you have some questions for me, we might as well get comfortable if we're going to be in here a while." Draco's glare didn't let up, but he did move to sit at the desk next to her.

"So, what were your questions for me?” Lovegood turned towards him, her colourless eyes blinking slowly as she awaited his answer.

Draco paused for a second before he replied "What did you mean yesterday? When I told you I had friends and you asked if I actually did?" The slight smile she wore slowly dropped and her gaze turned contemplative.

"I don't think you want to know that." 

His glare turned murderous "If I didn't WANT to know, I wouldn't have ASKED you would I Loony?"

She looked almost sad as she said "No. I suppose not.... alright then. Nobody really notices when I'm around you know, or they do and they just think I won't understand what they're talking about. Because of this, I tend to overhear a lot of things I'm probably not meant to know."

"Just get to the point Lovegood."

Lovegood gave him a cool glance before continuing. "They talk about you sometimes you know, your 'friends'. I heard them saying quite a few things actually." she said everything so calmly, like she was narrating the weather instead of destroying his life. "Like the bets they were taking on when you'd be sent to Azkaban, or how they believe the colour of your hair is just a charm and nobody's hair could be that bright. They also seem to think that you helped your father cast the Mark at the World Cup." Draco's face paled "I tried to tell you that you wouldn't want to know, but you can be quite stubborn sometimes." She murmured.

Draco didn't know what to think. He knew his friends probably talked about him, of course he knew that why wouldn't he? But thinking and actually having it confirmed are two different things. "So what? You tell me all of this and then I turn around and beg to be your friend because I'm apparently even lonelier then you are? Well too fucking bad Lovegood."

The look she had on somehow grew even sadder "That's not what I was saying Draco, I just thought you should know. I thought maybe if you had someone positive in your life you could stray away from the path everyone, including your 'friends' believe you’re going to go down. If you’re angry with me for telling you the truth that's fine, it's past curfew and we should be going anyway. We don't want to be caught out of bed after hours, Filch isn't very kind." Lovegood turned and made to leave. Draco thought about what she said, his mother always mentioned something about needing a more positive outlook on life and he couldn't help but feel as though his mother would want him to do his best to carve his own path. He let out a sharp sigh, just as Lovegood was opening the door.

"Wait. I'm sorry Lovegood I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just trying to help right?" She looked him in the eye and nodded her head. Merlin she looked so defeated, she never batted an eye when people insulted her. She always kept on smiling, but now when he rejected her help, her unflappable appearance crumbled. Dammit. Well here goes nothing. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you some more. You see, I needed to talk to somebody about something but, I didn't know who'd understand. I think you might be able make some sense of it.”

Lovegood's expression immediately brightened and she sat down at the desk again as Draco began telling her about his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HaRRy dId YoU puT YouR nAmE In The goblet OF FyA!" Dumbledore asked CALMLY


	5. Chapter 5

Lovegood was the first one to break the silence that had fallen over them after Draco finished his tale. "So, you've been dreaming about me?" She wore a teasing smile and he just shook his head in response.

"Not the point Lovegood, but essentially yes." He groaned and placed his head in his hands "This was a bad idea."

"Have you thought about speaking to Dumbledore about this?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah Lovegood, that sounds like a great idea, why don't we go talk to Potter as well? I'm sure he'd absolutely love to hear about this."

"Why not?" Draco wasn't sure he had heard her properly. Talk to Potter? Surely she couldn't be serious.

"What?"

"Talk to Harry, he has experience with this sort of thing. I overheard him talking with Hermione and Ron about it the other day, he's been having dreams about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, perhaps he could help? Or even Hermione? She's quite bright, surely she could think of something."

"Wow, fantastic Lovegood, first Potter, now Granger. You know I only told you because I figured YOU’D be able to help me right? So far we're not really coming up with anything useful are we?" She frowned.

"Don't be rude, It wouldn't be a bad thing to try and get along with Harry, but if you insist on being stubborn, I guess we can do our own research then." She stood up and checked the time "It's well past curfew now, we should really be getting to our dorms."

"I'll walk you to yours." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his whole face turned a wonderful shade of red. "Because you wouldn't get in trouble if we were caught. Filch wouldn't dare get a Slytherin in trouble with Dumbledore, Snape would have his head." Lovegood gave him a grateful smile, which did nothing to help his steadily increasing pink face. Without looking at her he walked out the door and into the hallway. Only when he was about five feet from the door, did he realize he didn't know where the Ravenclaw common room was. He turned to Lovegood, mask of cool indifference firmly set in place. "Maybe you should go first, since I have no idea where the room is."

Lovegood giggled at him "That would help wouldn't it, come along then." She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the entry way to Ravenclaw tower. "Thank you for walking me to my common room."

"It wasn't so much a walk as it was you dragging me through the halls" He paused " Thanks for...you know...trying to help me." She smiled at him, shaking her head lightly.

"You don't have to thank me, Draco, that's what friends do. We help each other, also I wanted to keep a closer eye on your Wrackspurt infestation. They can be quite difficult to get rid of." And with that she answered the riddle and went into the tower.

The next day the entire Slytherin common room was in chaos, today the champions were going to be selected to represent their schools in the Triwizard tournament. Draco waited until majority of the people in the dorm were gone before he himself decided to head to breakfast. He wasn't quite ready to face his friends yet, were they even his friends anymore? Draco thought for a moment. They never really treated him like a person, they all seemed to worship the ground he walked on, but that was just because of his family. He could guarantee that if he wasn't a Malfoy, chances are none of them would have even glanced in his direction. Draco arrived at the Great Hall, but once he got there he didn't know what to do with himself. He saw Pansy wave him over but, he didn't really want to sit with them, he still wasn’t sure what to make of the new information he received. Draco knew they would want an explanation for his odd behaviour and he wanted to put that off for as long as possible. He was getting ready to just leave when he felt a hand on his elbow. It was Lovegood, just his luck.

"You look lost Draco, would you like to sit with us?"

" With Potter you mean, no thank you." He turned to leave, but her grip on him tightened.

"Come on it will be fine." She dragged him over to the Gryffindor table and he plopped rather gracelessly down next to her. Draco had hoped that his arrival had gone unnoticed, but he was sorely mistaken.

"Oi, what're you doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be scheming with the rest of the slimy gits you call friends? Or have they finally realized what a prick you are and kicked you to the curb?” ‘Oh... Weasley was in a particularly nasty mood today.’ Draco was about to respond, a retort already on the tip of his tongue, when Lovegood intervened.

"Hermione how's S.P.E.W going? Have you found anymore members?" Apparently it was quite easy to distract everyone from his presence when there is an angry Hermione to worry about. Draco had first hand experience on how frightening she could be when she was in a mood. Other than the occasional glare from Weasley, She-Weasley and Potter, nobody made any other comments on his sudden seat change. When it was time for Lessons to begin, Draco zoomed out of there quicker than Potter on his Firebolt and attempted to make sure that none of the Slytherins noticed his return to the common room. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be going right today.

"Why were you sitting with the Gryffindors today, Draco, decided you're finally too good for us today?" Blaise has always been jealous of Draco's popularity amongst the Slytherins and was always ready to try and knock him down a peg.

"I told you, I'm trying to get information from Lovegood and-"

"Don't even bother, Draco. That act might work with the others but it won't with me. You're just using Loony to get close to Potter aren't you? Get in with the golden trio and maybe he'll help you when your whole family gets shipped off to Azkaban for that stunt they pulled at the World Cup!" Blaise wasn't even pretending to be civil.

"You can't be serious!" Draco was seething "My father doesn't know who cast the Mark and frankly, he should be terrified of whoever did. He defected from You-Know-who in the end and that's enough to earn him a death sentence should he ever return." Draco didn't stay to hear whatever else Blaise had to say as he marched out the Common Room door. "And don't call her Loony!"

Lessons ended early in preparation for the Champions selection and soon Draco found himself back at the Slytherin table. Apparently Blaise told the entire group about their little 'conversation' and now they refused to even acknowledge his existence. Judging by how they were following Blaise around like lost puppies, he embellished the story quite a bit. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle would shoot looks his way every once in a while, but for the most part stayed with Theo and Blaise. The two of them seemed to be relishing in the new attention they were receiving. ‘I don't need them anyway.’ 

In the middle of Draco's pity party, Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent. He walked over to the Goblet and the Champion's names began to appear from the flames. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were chosen as the champions. Draco was a bit pissed that a Hufflepuff was going to represent the school, but he couldn't change the outcome. Nor could he change it when the fire spat out a fourth name from the fire. None other than Harry Fucking Potter. "Of Fucking course Potter would be involved, can't ever have a normal school year can he?" Draco grumbled. Apparently he wasn't the only one to have thought so, since the entire room seemed to have erupted in outrage as soon as Potter left with the other champions.

The Weeks afterward only seemed to get worse from there. Lovegood and him had made almost zero progress since Draco had first told her about his dreams. After about three hours of sitting in the library trying to make some sense of his mind Lovegood decided it would be a good idea to get some fresh air to clear their heads. Which is how he found himself sitting in an oak tree with Lovegood. Soon enough Potter himself walked by and Draco didn't know if it was his lingering frustration from his conversation with Blaise or what it was, but he found himself calling out to Potter.

"WHY SO TENSE POTTAH?"

"Draco." Lovegood tried warning him but he was already on the move.

"MY FATHER AND I HAVE A BET YOU SEE, I THINK YOU WON'T LAST 10 MINUTES IN THIS TOURNAMENT. HE DISAGREES, HE THINKS YOU WON'T LAST 5." Potter whirled around and began marching towards him.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR FATHER THINKS MALFOY, HE'S VILE AND CRUEL AND YOU'RE A PATHETIC."

Potter made to walk away but Draco took out his wand and attempted to throw a rather nasty hex before he felt immense pain and the world slowly began to grow bigger.

=======================

"PROFESSOR STOP IT!" Luna surged forward and tried to grab a now ferret Draco from the air, but Professor Moody kept whipping the tiny rodent every which way. Soon enough Professor McGonagall made her way over, shrieking at Professor Moody about teacher's etiquette as Luna picked up the struggling white ferret and handed it to McGonagall to transform back into her friend. Once Draco was transformed back he immediately turned to Moody panting and eyes burning.

"My father will here about this!" He sneered before running back up to the castle with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

Luna sighed and began making her way back up to the castle to try and calm him down. She made her way to the Slytherin common room and sure enough, found him about to enter the gleaming black door. "Draco."

He turned around and groaned "what do you want Lovegood, can't you see I have moping to do?"

"I have something to show you, I think it might cheer you up." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I don't really feel like trying to deal with Pansy and them yet anyway." She gave him a confused look. "What did they do?" "They didn't do anything, well anything that matters. I just cut any ties I had with them. They aren't the sort of people I want to associate with anymore. Now I just got turned into a ferret, which happens to be rather painful and traumatizing, so what’s this about a pick-me-up?" Luna gave a warm smile, grabbed his hand and led him to the outskirts of the Forbidden forest.

"It's in there?" Luna could hear the slight quiver in his voice and gripped his hand a little tighter.

"It'll be fine, we're just going a few meters in and the creatures of the forest wouldn't want to get too close to where we're going anyway." Without giving Draco a chance to protest, she pulled him deeper into the forest until she pushed him down behind a bush.

"What are we-what the fuck?!" Before he could finish his original sentence a flame shot out from one of the cages causing Luna to push them further beneath the bush to avoid detection. "Are those dragons?!" Not only were they Dragons, but for some reason the one closest to them looked familiar, only Draco couldn't remember exactly why.

Luna was beaming "Dumbledore must have brought them for the first task!" She turned to Draco only to find him looking up at the cages with awe. It was then Luna had an idea. "Ooooh, you could tell Harry about them to try and get on his good side, then maybe he could help us with the dreams!"

Draco's jaw dropped "Why the hell would I want to do that!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Draco you're not exactly popular with anyone, including the Slytherins." At his glare she continued "If you were to befriend him, it would help the others warm up to you. You can't just rely on me for everything you know, we could use their help to figure all this out." Draco sighed and Luna knew she had won.

"I guess you're right. Let's just get this over with so I don't have too long to think about what I'm doing." With that they left the forest and tried to find Harry. Soon enough they found him with Hermione in the library. Hermione looked up and nudged Harry so he would too.

"Hello Luna." His smile dropped as he looked to her right "Malfoy. What do you guys want?"

"Oh Draco and I just had something to tell you." Harry raised an eyebrow and Luna elbowed Draco in the side to get him to speak.

"Oomph-Uh... we wanted to let you know Potter that... um" He took a breath and continued "we found out what the first task is. It's dragons." Harry's expression didn't change.

"I know, Hagrid took me to go see them yesterday." Draco sniffed.

"Well then, good luck Potter. Hope you don't fry." He turned to walk away before Harry cleared his throat.

" Um.. wow this is weird to say but, thanks anyway for.... wanting to tell me." He looked deeply uncomfortable so Luna decided to answer hoping it would ease some of his discomfort.

"Of course Harry, see you later." She grabbed Draco's hand and skipped away.

"That actually went quite well." Draco seemed less tense for once and Luna was happy that he was finally starting to relax.

"See, I told you telling him about the dragons was a good idea." Luna gasped "DRAGONS THAT'S IT!"

Draco squinted at her "What's 'it' Lovegood?” Then his eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. Before he could respond, Luna took off shouting back at him.

"I think I know what's going on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Draco hadn't seen hide nor hair of Lovegood since she left him standing there in the halls of Hogwarts. She seemed to believe that she had found the source of his reoccurring dreams, frankly they were nightmares at this point, but she had yet to inform him of whatever it was. Draco has taken to sneaking food from the kitchens and smuggling it into his dorm room rather than eating with everyone else in the Great Hall. The Slytherins, led by the scorned Blaise Zabini, have decided to make his life as miserable as they could. There was quite a few times where Draco found himself in the boys bathroom cleaning off whatever the newest prank they decided to play on him was. He didn't feel overly comfortable sitting with the Gryffindors either. Draco wasn't unwelcomed there per-se, Potter has been a little less hostile since Lovegood forced Draco to tell him about the First Task, but he still didn't feel comfortable without Lovegood to act as a buffer. ‘Fuck, he was starting to actually want her company now wasn't he?‘ Granger would be civil because that's just who she was and Weasley would pointedly ignore him, not that Draco minded, it made everything a whole lot easier when the weasel didn't talk to him.

Whenever he and Lovegood sat at the Gryffindor table, they would mostly join in whatever conversation Longbottom and the She-Weasel would be having. Draco would add in his input every so often, but for the most part he would let Lovegood do all the talking. The Weaslette was suspicious of his presence, but she didn't treat him with the same disdain as her brother did. Just the odd comment here or there. Longbottom was a different matter, Draco had bullied him mercilessly over the last three years, yet other than Lovegood he seemed the most willing to talk to him. The few times Draco has spoken during these talks, it's been directed at Longbottom and honestly, Draco was starting to warm up to him. Draco was on his way down to the kitchens when he quite literally, ran into Lovegood.

"Oomph- oh Draco, good! I was just looking for you, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is I didn't figure out exactly what is wrong with you but, the good news is I wrote to your mother and-"

"YOU WROTE TO MY MOTHER?!"

"Well yes, you see-"

"How did you even-?!"

"Draco, listen for a second, please?" Draco's mouth shut with a snap and Lovegood continued. "I wrote to your mother, she says she's doing well by the way, asking whether or not you have any Veela in your blood. I thought you might be because of your hair and your whole aura. Remember when we discovered the Dragons in the Forbidden forest? I realized that these aren't just dreams you are having... they are visions. I don't know much about Veela, but I thought maybe if you had Veela in your blood it might explain the visions."

Draco's jaw flopped gracelessly open again. "Even if I was, Veela don't have visions. They only cause intense lust directed towards themselves and besides, I don't see myself sprouting wings anytime soon."

"Well actually... it turns out you are. A quarter Veela to be precise, on your fathers side." If Draco wasn't leaning on the wall he would probably have fallen over. "Don't worry, you won't get any wings, or people lusting intensely after you, that's only for full blooded Veela. Unfortunately you're right, being part Veela doesn't explain why you are having these visions." She scrunched her face up in an almost scowl. It was weird seeing her wear an expression which wasn't a beaming smile or wistful gaze. "Have you had any uneasy feelings lately, like... I don't know, just anything out of the ordinary."

Draco coughed "Let's see there's the whole visions thing, Oh! don't forget... I left the only friends I have ever known for a bunch of goody Gryffindors, so you know I can't see anything out of the ordinary." Draco's eyes widened and he turned to Lovegood. "Wait...I-I've been having this strange feeling ever since the start of the school year. Like there were eyes on me wherever I went, I first felt it on the platform and again as we walked to the Dragon enclosures."

Luna looked him dead in the eyes as she said "Maybe...someone or something is causing you to have these visions."

"Maybe but who... and why?"

The rest of the day was a blur, Draco spent most of the day trying to figure out who would be doing this to him and for what purpose. Draco was running through his long list of people who might be involved in some way, when he felt his fingers get singed by the Skrewt they were suppose to be handling "shit!" The Skrewts had gone haywire and he was 'forced' to take cover in the Oaf's hut.

Draco plopped down next to Lovegood with a huff. She- Weasley and Longbottom had already taken their positions across from them. She-Weasley had turned in his direction with an almost feral grin "Have fun with the Skrewts today?"

With his head in his folded arms he groaned "Don't wanna talk about it." He felt a pat on his back and he lifted his head up glaring at the Weasley girl. "How's the crush on Potter going?" Her grin faded and was replaced with her own scowl. Longbottom was smirking into his glass of pumpkin juice and he felt Lovegood swat his arm. Ginny grumbled something which sounded a lot like "fucking git" before picking up her own glass and glancing towards Potter to make sure he hadn't overheard. Lovegood spoke batting her eyes innocently.

"Do you guys happen to know what can cause visions."

Both Longbottom and Weaslette turned to give her an inquisitorial glance. Weaslette broke the tension first. 

"Why do you ask Luna?"

"I'm just curious."

"Luna, I know you better than that, why are you really asking?" Lovegood looked at him sympathetically. Draco dropped his head and sighed loudly.

"Fine tell them. It's not like we're getting anywhere on our own, you were right, we need all the help we can get." So, Lovegood explained the whole situation to them, leaving out the whole dreaming about her bit, surprisingly they took it quite well. Longbottom blinked at him.

"Wow, you're crazier than I thought."

=======================

Luna's cheeks puffed up in an attempt to stifle her laughter but Ginny had no such luck, her cackling fit lasted a good 5 minutes and eventually a second voice joined hers. Luna glanced over to see Draco actually laughing along with Ginny. He stopped to take a breath before finally being able to speak again.

"Believe me Longbottom, I've been saying the same thing to myself for months." Draco's expression became suddenly serious. "Do you guys think you'd be able to help? Look I know I've been a right prick to the both of you and I have no right to even be asking this of either of you-"

"We'll do it" Ginny interrupted "but not for you, Luna for whatever reason seems to like you, so it would make us pretty shit friends to abandon her when she asks for help. Even if it means helping you, you slimy git." The smile at the end betrayed the harsh words. Luna looked over to Draco and he seemed to be holding back a smile of his own. Luna reached under the table to grab his hand and give it a squeeze. He choked out a quick "Thanks" before going back to quietly eating his muffin.

Later on Luna was left alone with Ginny and Neville. Draco was still a bit uncomfortable hanging out in a 'friends' setting with the two so he went to ask Professor Snape some questions about an upcoming assignment. "How's Harry faring with his Dragon problem? Has he found out a way to deal with it yet?” Ginny gave her a an uncertain look.

"He has A plan, I don't know if it's a good one. He's going to use a summoning charm to bring his broom to him and hopefully he'll be able to fly his way out of this situation. The Task is tomorrow, if he doesn't get the charm, I'm not sure what he's going to do." Luna's lips curled up in a reassuring smile, she covered Ginny's hand with hers as Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been through so much already a Dragon should be no problem."

Ginny huffed a laugh as her eyes filled with water "I'm sure you're right, there's no way Dumbledore will let any harm come to him." As she said the words Luna could tell that she didn't quite believe them. Luna checked the time and realized she should be getting to her dorm as it was almost curfew. She was about to say goodbye to her friends when she remembered something.

"Have you guys thought of any reason as to why Draco has been having these visions? We've searched through every book in the library and found nothing. I even asked daddy if he knew of any creatures that cause visions, but they all aren't native to this area. They are called Poggletodds and are found in the swamps of North America." Ginny and Neville shared a look. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Just tell her, chances are either Harry or Draco have already told her about it." Ginny nodded.

"Remember the Chamber 'incident' in first year?" At Luna's affirmation she continued "Well...Draco's dad was the one to slip me the diary in Diagon Ally, did Draco tell you this?"

"No, but he told me his father was involved with You-Know-Who."

"Yeah well, when his father came to the school he and Harry got into a confrontation which led to the release of the Malfoy family house-elf. Dobby. The Malfoy's treated Dobby terribly, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd be pissed enough to do something to them."

Luna didn't know what to think. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Ginny nodded "House-elf magic allows them to create visions and since, Dobby, no longer works for the Malfoys... he can do whatever he wants."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dobby." Draco was absolutely flabbergasted. Not only had Lovegood forced him to get up early to have this conversation, but she was now going on about nonsense. Draco shouldn't have been surprised but yet again, Lovegood was always perfect at being unpredictable. "You're telling me that my family's former house-elf is the reason I'm having these visions. Forgive me Lovegood, but I think you're friends might be grasping at straws here. I haven't seen, Dobby, since second year when Potter tricked my father into setting him free."

Lovegood bit her lip. "Well, Ginny told me that Dobby is currently working in the kitchens. Harry and Hermione went down there and ran into him. Apparently Dumbledore is paying him to work here." Draco's mouth hung open as he blinked at Lovegood.

"Ok let me get this straight. Not only is my family's former house-elf working at Hogwarts, but said house-elf is now asking for wages. Honestly Luna, that has to be the looniest thing you've told me all year." Lovegood's expression softened as a small smile broke out across her face.

"You called me Luna."

"No I didn't." Draco most certainly had called her Luna, but like hell he was going to admit to it. Luna, ‘was she Luna now?’ Didn't press the issue, instead she said.

"Harry suggested we go down there and try to talk to Dobby. Perhaps he'd be willing to talk if we all went down there to question him." Draco had a strange look on his face as he scanned hers.

"What do you mean by 'we all'? Don't tell me that Potter and them now know as well. I knew it was a bad idea to tell Weaslette and Longbottom about this, of course they wouldn't be able to not tell Potter anything." Draco dropped is head on the desk and groaned. "Just another thing Potter can hold over my head."

"He's not going to hold it over your head. In fact he was quite understanding about it, I did tell you he's been having these dreams as well. Only we now know the cause of yours and Harry still has no idea. Maybe you could talk to each other about it."

"I'm not having a heart to heart with Potter, but I will go with you to see Dobby and hopefully make some sense of whatever is going on with me." That seemed to satisfy Luna as she went back to working on her Potions assignment.

At Breakfast Draco and Luna arrived at the Gryffindor table and everyone began planning how they were going to sneak down to the kitchens. Weasley was the first to speak up. 

"We could use the map that Fred and George gave you, Harry. Harry?" Draco looked over at Potter only to find him half asleep. Luna had told him that Potter had spent most of the night working on summoning charms. Draco looked to Ginny.

"What's this map?" Ginny looked like she didn't quite want to tell him, but relented.

"Fred and George found it in Filch's office First year. It shows the location of everyone in the castle and all the secret passage ways. Most are closed off and some are just to dangerous to even attempt to go through."

"Yes it does Ginny, but I don't think we should be telling the ferret about any of this, do you?" Weasley hissed

"You're the one who brought it up Ronald." Hermione intervened. "Besides, we're probably not going to get rid of him, since the three down there seemed to have adopted him as a fourth member of their trio."

"It doesn't matter." Potter seemed a little bit preoccupied. "Ron you can take the map with you, I'm probably going to be charred during the First Task, so I'll be a bit indisposed." Right, Potter had to fight a Dragon later. Draco supposed that Potter had enough on his mind and he didn't need to worry about Draco's problems as well. So he decided to take pity on him, he had tortured Potter for the past three years. Draco believed that perhaps Potter deserved a break for once.

"Look Potter, you three don't have to help me. I guess fighting a Dragon is a good enough excuse. Besides as Granger put it, I have the three at the end here who can come with me." Draco tried to inject some humour into his tone, but that only seemed to turn Potter even more green. Eventually they came to the conclusion that the confrontation with Dobby was going to take place at some other time. Potter insisted on coming, bloody hero complex. Fighting a fucking Dragon yet he's still worried about helping others.

Soon it was time to head down to the stadium for the first task. Draco had snuck out of the Slytherin common room and met up with Luna to walk to Gryffindor tower. Neville accidently left his list of passwords at the table one day and Draco took great pleasure in strolling through the portrait door and receiving the glares from every single Gryffindor in the room. He and Luna had found themselves in a comfortable silence as they made their way to meet up with Neville and Ginny. Luna effectively broke that silence with one question.

"Have you heard anything from your mother recently?"

He hadn't and he told her as much. In fact he hadn't heard anything from her since he left for Hogwarts other than what Luna had told him, nor had he heard anything from his father. He'd have thought for sure that the word of his alliance switch would have reached his father at some point. Draco was waiting for a Howler or something to arrive and yet, nothing. From either of them.

"Luna, when you wrote to mother, did she seem.... I don't know... alright? I thought for sure that at least father would have something say about what I've been doing, but... I can't help but feel that they're avoiding me for some reason. Mother usually sends me a letter every week and so far, I haven't heard anything from her." Luna grabbed his arm and forced them to stop. She turned him to face her and wrapped her arms around his middle. Draco stood stunned for a moment before awkwardly putting a single hand in her back.

"I'm sure everything is fine. When I wrote to your mother, nothing seemed off. If anything she's probably doing her best to prevent your father from blowing up at you." Draco let go of her and took a step back.

"You're right, I'm just being paranoid...thank you Luna for...sticking by me this year. I know I can be a right prick more often than not but, well... just thanks." Luna grabbed his hand with a grin and they continued their walk to Gryffindor tower. Neither of them noticing the pair of round glassy eyes watching and listening from the dark corner of the castle.

=======================

Luna kept a hold on Draco's hand as they made their way to Gryffindor tower. She didn't want to show it, but Luna had suspected that perhaps his parents knew more about the visions then what they were letting on. They finally arrived at the tower and spoke the password. The Fat Lady looked most displeased, but they knew the password and therefore were reluctantly let in. The looks they received made Luna a little uncomfortable, but Draco seemed to be revelling in it. Ginny and Neville waved them over to where they were sitting and Luna sat beside Draco on the couch opposite them.

Eventually everyone was called to make their way down to witness the First Task. Luna hoped that Harry would be alright, the other Champions were far older than he was after all and he had to face a Dragon. Seriously misunderstood creatures, but nonetheless dangerous. She wished she could help, but alas, she was left to be an observer. When they arrived at the stands Luna couldn't spot Harry anywhere, he must be already preparing for his task. She sat between Ginny and Draco, tightening her scarf to protect against the harsh chill of the evening air. Ginny elbowed her in the side and pointed to the arena. Luna's gaze snapped to the giant reptile in the far corner of the stadium. Draco leaned in towards her, pointing to where the Dragon was located.

"That's the Swedish Short-Snout. It's one of the more docile Dragons, I wonder if they're bringing them out in order of temper."

"Perhaps, but still, I hope nobody gets hurt. A docile Dragon can still be dangerous." Luna leaned forward to get a closer look. "Actually, Draco, I don't think any of them are going to be docile." Draco followed her gaze and his eyes widened in realization as he took notice of the group of eggs the Dragon appeared to be guarding.

"Fuck." Luna couldn't help but echo his statement. Fuck indeed. Ludo Bagman, the Head of Magical Sports at the Ministry, began welcoming them all to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and introduced the first Champion who would be facing their Dragon. Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Cedric's approach involved a rather impressive bit of Transfiguration. Luna giggled as one of the boulders became a dog. The attempt to distract the Dragon took a wrong turn and Luna had to hide her face in Draco's robe as half of Cedric's own face was consumed in flame. She could hear the cheers of the audience and knew that he had succeeded in grabbing his egg.

Ginny rubbed her shoulder "Luna, it's alright it's over. Diggory was taken to Madam Pomfrey." Luna peeled her face from the fabric and saw the judges scores being shot into the air.

Three of the four Champions had went and every time Luna could hardly watch it through. Fleur went second battling the Welsh Green. The Veela girl had put the Dragon in some sort of a trance, but unfortunately her skirt caught fire when the dragon’s snore resulted in a jet of flame being shot out from its nostril. Ginny was howling with laughter after that and she wasn't able to breathe normally until Neville thumped her on the back. Viktor faced the Chinese Fireball and took a more brutish approach, resulting in the destruction of half the Dragon's actual eggs. All four of them gave a cry of outrage as he was given a 10 by Headmaster Karkaroff for the stunt.

"Shouldn't be surprised." Draco grumbled. "Father always said he could be a snake and that's coming from him." Luna was about to ask what he meant by that when she saw the next Dragon be brought roaring and struggling into the arena. Neville, Ginny, Draco and Luna all looked at each other. Luna blinked at them and spoke softly.

"That's a Hungarian Horntail isn't it?" All three of them nodded with wide alarmed eyes. Ginny found her voice first.

"How's Harry going to get out of this one?" 

Bagman's voice cut across the stadium as he finally announced Harry's name. Luna looked to the entrance and saw Harry taking careful steps into the stadium. Luna let out an audible gasp as the Dragon's tail came down right next to where Harry was standing. She saw Harry take out his wand and soon his broom was soaring through the air towards him. Harry flew like his life depended on it. Luna thought it probably did. When Harry soared through the air catching the Dragon's spiked tail in the shoulder Luna could hear the screaming of the crowd but she couldn't look away. She squeezed Draco's arm as hard as she could and when Harry flew between the Dragon's legs to snatch the egg, all four of them launched into the air cheering.

Harry was scored quite well aside from Headmaster Karkaroff and was tied for first with Viktor. They all went back to Gryffindor tower to celebrate Harry's victory. Draco turned to Harry.

"Not bad at all Potter." Draco and Harry wore matching smirks and Luna was glad that they were finally getting along. "Don't worry about Karkaroff, father and he may be friends but, father used to say that he always was a snake in wizard's clothing."

At this Luna gave him a strange look but Neville beat her to the question. "You said something similar during Krum's challenge, what do you mean by that?"

Draco's smile faded and was replaced with a cold distant look. "Well it's no secret that father was a supporter of the Dark Lord. That much is obvious, no point in denying it now." He spat. "Karkaroff was a Death Eater, that's why father knows him. He was never sentenced, only stayed in Azkaban a short while up until his trial. Father calls him a snake because he made a deal with the Ministry. He sold out numerous Death Eaters in exchange for his freedom. Father may have denied his ties to the Dark Lord, but he never ratted anyone out. They are good friends but, I suspect it's only for the benefit of appearances. Why do you want to know?"

Luna turned to Harry "Do you think that he could have been the one to place your name in the Goblet?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, it is possible though. If what Malfoy says is true, he is the most likely candidate." He turned to Draco. "You said he sold out Death Eaters to the Ministry. Would it be possible that he would put my name in Goblet to try and get back in Voldemort's good graces?"

Draco flinched a bit at the use of the name and shook his head. "I don't think so. Ever since the Dark Mark appeared at the World Cup, my father and the majority of the pureblood heads of house have been on edge. Most of them turned their back on the Dark Lord as soon as he lost power. I doubt that many of them would want his return, they're too afraid of the punishment they could receive for their desertion. However, I wouldn't rule him out just yet. We don't have any other leads."

"If it's not Karkaroff who else could it be, It's not like there's a lot of former Death Eaters to choose from at this school." Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know Harry, but we have to get you ready for the next task. You survived the first one on pure adrenaline alone. I want you to be as prepared as possible for the next one."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell Mione, let the bloke breathe. There's a party going on and the man of the hour isn't even there. Come on, I want to see who's stupid enough to try anything that Fred or George give them." 'Oh' Luna thought 'Ron and Harry are talking again, that's good.' As the others left Luna hung back with Draco, who seemed to be hesitant to enter the Common room with everyone else.

"If you're worried about being around all the Gryffindor's, I'm sorry to say the Wrackspurts have gotten to your memory." Luna chuckled "We've been breaking into the Common room for almost a month already, I doubt they'd care." She looked over to Draco only to find him looking out the window. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Hmm.... Yeah I'm fine."

"Draco." He sighed and Luna could tell that he had something on his mind.

"I-I just feel like this is all connected. My parents, the visions, Potter. I think the reason why my parents aren't talking to me is because of these visions. I told mother about them before Hogwarts and she looked at me like...she was sorry about something and father, he's been freaked out ever since the Dark Mark appeared. I may be the one with the visions but, they are the ones who know that something is coming and when it does...." Draco trailed off and Luna looped her arm through his.

"Hey, we're going to talk to Dobby tomorrow and hopefully have this all figured out, Ok? Now come on, it's bad for you to be standing this close to the window, Nargles enjoy glass and I wouldn't want you to catch anything else. Your Wrackspurts are just starting to go away." They left hand in hand and joined the others in celebrating. Once again missing the large emerald eyes following their every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on this I realize that they went to see Dobby after the first task and my timeline is a little bit messed up, but I thought what the hell. It's my story and I can do what I want. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags because most of the ones I put were for the series as a whole and not just this story. Those tags will appear later on in the series, just not in this particular installment.

Draco had to hand it to the Gryffindors, they sure know how to throw a party. Music was blaring throughout the Common room, people were cheering and dancing all over the place. Draco was making himself comfortable on the couch when Fred and George wandered over to him with matching grins on their faces. "Hello Malfoy, Care for a cream?" They spoke simultaneously and Draco had to admit, it was quite unnerving. Fred held out a plate containing at least twenty or so puddings, egging him to take one. The looks on their faces as they did so did little to help his unease, so he politely refused. Their grins dropped and Draco gave them a wicked look of his own.

"I think Neville was looking for something sweet, why don't you ask him?" The grins returned to the twin's faces as George gave him a wink and walked off to go find Neville. Fred turned to him grin never wavering.

"Thought you guys were friends now, doesn't seem friendly to allow someone to become a bird." And sure enough, as Neville took a bite, he molted and a proud canary was standing where Neville was. Thankfully, he returned to human form almost as soon as he transformed. "Canary creams, creative right?"

"We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I have to give up torturing him completely. By the way, would I be able to have some of those? I can think of a few Slytherins who I wouldn't mind seeing become birds." Fred's grin somehow grew even wider.

"Well, it would usually cost you seven whole sickles.... but, George and I would like to experiment with these a little more. Care to give me some names?" Draco was more than happy to start listing Blaise's new group members before Fred rejoined his twin. Luna eventually made her way over to him and sat opposite him, propping her feet up onto his lap. He shot her a scowl but, didn't move to dislodge Luna from her position. She leaned against the pillows and snuggled herself into the corner of the couch.

"Do you know what time it is?" she mumbled. Draco cast a quick 'Tempus' and a large 2:00 A.M flashed in front of their eyes. "Oh" She yawned "that explains why everyone's leaving, do you think anyone would care if I stayed here for the night? It's too late to go back to my dorm."

"It shouldn't be a problem, I mean you said so yourself. We practically live here now." As if on que, Ginny walked over and grabbed Luna's hand.

"Come on, you can stay in the girl's dorm with me." She glanced at Draco "I don't think the boys are quite comfortable with you around. You're probably gonna get stuck with the couch." Draco shrugged.

"As long as it's not the floor and I don't get hexed in the night, I should be fine." Ginny smirked.

"No promises. Let's go, Luna, I'm exhausted."

"Alright, Goodnight ,Draco."

"Night Luna, Ginny." And with that they took off up to the girls dorm and Draco took Luna's previous position on the couch. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up screaming here, that would be quite embarrassing.

Surprisingly, Draco survived the night without a vision and returned to the Slytherin Common room. Only to walk straight into the one group he was hoping to avoid, looking completely unpolished and like he just spent the night shagging some back-ally whore. Shit. He tried to bow his head and just plow his way through to the dorm room, but unfortunately Theo spotted him just a few feet from the door.

"Draco! Long time no see....oooh." Theo took in his appearance. "You look like you've had a busy night. I was only joking about shagging Loony but damn. Good on you mate. How was she? Judging by how you look, fan-fucking-tastic. I'm going to have to ask for a ride sometime." Theo wore a shit-eating grin and it took all of Draco's patience to keep walking. 'He wants a reaction, don't give it to him.' But, Pansy wasn't willing to let him scurry away so quickly.

"Why the rush Drake? Surely you've had your fill of her last night. Merlin, she must have you whipped. Or maybe you're just making sure that she doesn't have too long to shag somebody else." Draco grit his teeth and reached for the door handle, he almost made it too, if it weren't for Blaise's sharp tongue.

"No I don't think so Pans, Loony does it by appointment. Draco must have her booked for the year, he has the funds for it of course. Pity, I wonder what your mother would say Draco? If she found out you were blowing your school funds on a worthless slut? Personally, I don't think she'd care... after all she can't judge Loony for doing something she herself does. Lady Malfoy is a lot of things but a hypocrite isn't-"

"DENSAUGEO!" The curse had already left his mouth before he could even consider what he was doing. The spell hit it's target and Blaise's front teeth soon reached down to his chin and showed no sign of stopping their growth. Pansy grabbed his hand dragging him to the Hospital wing as Theo took out his own wand and began casting hex after hex at him. Luckily, Draco had already taken refuge in their dorm room and could hear the spells hit the door. Draco didn't have much time or any points of escape. The giant squid swam by the window and Draco realized just how screwed he actually was. Bracing himself for whatever awaited him outside the door, Draco gripped his wand, knuckles turning white as he opened the door and spells began to fly.

=======================

Luna waited at the table for Draco to show up. She kept glancing at the entrance of the Great Hall, looking for the familiar head of white blonde hair, she also noticed that a certain group of Slytherins never showed up either. "Have any of you seen Draco?" she turned towards the group of Gryffindors only to receive various shaking heads. Neville gave her a sympathetic look.

"I saw him leave the Common room early this morning, but I haven't seen him since.” Just as Luna was about to go and find him, the boy in question limped through the entrance and sat down next to Hermione. Everyone at the table seemed to stop what they were doing, even Ron had a curious look on his face.

"Wow mate, you look like you lost a fight with the giant squid." Luna could have sworn Draco eyes disappeared entirely as they rolled to the back of his head.

"Really, Weasley? I didn't notice." Luna leaned forward.

"Draco, what happened?"

"Nothing major, just got into a duel with Theo and Blaise in the Common room." Harry perked up at that a gigantic smile breaking out across his face.

"You didn't, what for? Please tell me you won."

"They said some stuff about my mother and..." he cast quick glance to Luna before he continued "I just sorta lost control. I got off better than Theo if that's what you mean by 'winning', Potter." The topic of conversation then turned towards the Hogwarts kitchens as they finally hatched a plan to talk to Dobby. They decided to meet in the library after classes finished and make their way down to the kitchens from there. It was also decided that Harry would do most of the talking, since Dobby seemed to worship the ground he walked on. Luna had a good feeling about their idea as she made her way to Herbology with Ginny, they had a double class together. 

"Ginny, do you really think that Dobby is behind Draco's visions? From what Harry says about him, it doesn't seem like something he would do."

"I don't know Lu, but it's the best lead we’ve got. Hermione seems to believe that he could be some sort of seer, but that doesn't explain why the visions would only come to him at night." They arrived at Herbology and were greeted with some surprising news. Hogwarts will be hosting something called the Yule Ball over the Christmas break, Professor Sprout announced.

"Unfortunately only Fourth years and up will be allowed to attend." Loud groans echoed throughout the greenhouse. "Now none of that. You will be allowed to attend if an older student invites you, but if not, you will have to find something else to entertain yourselves if any of you are staying over the Holidays. That is all, now tend to your snares!" Ginny was beaming as she faced Luna.

"Do you think Harry will ask me? I hope he asks me, or should I as him?"

"Well, I hope you have fun, Ginny, it sounds like it's going to be quite enjoyable." Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean, you're coming too."

"No, Sprout said that we can't go unless we are asked by an older student." Ginny's face split into a wide smirk.

"Exactly and I can think of certain someone who would be more than willing to ask you." Luna's entire face heated, turning it into a brilliant shade of red.

Luna met with the others in the library before they were to head down to the kitchen. Almost everyone was present except for Hermione, so they decided to wait for a few more minutes before they were just going to leave without her. Eventually Hermione did show up, carrying a rather large satchel filled to near bursting with whatever books she had found useful. With everyone finally present they made their way down to the portrait entrance. Harry took the lead tickling the pear before they were allowed to step inside.

Draco leaned into Luna "I doubt Dobby's going to be glad to see me."

"Hopefully Harry's presence will be enough to distract him." And sure enough almost as soon as they entered the portrait, Dobby was practically jumping into Harry's arms.

"Harry Potter! Visiting Dobby twice in the same year, oh Harry Potter is too good to Dobby!" Harry carefully unhooked Dobby's arms from around his torso and placed him back on the ground.

"It's nice to see you too, Dobby, but I have some questions I have to ask you and, well... I'm not sure you're going to like who they're about."

"Whatever Harry Potter wants sir, I don't mind Harry Potter. Please ask and Dobby will do his best to answer."

"Have you had any contact with the Malfoys since you were set free?" Dobby scrunched up his face.

"No sir, Dobby would never want to sir. Why does Harry Potter ask this?" Harry explained the situation to Dobby and something akin to anger crossed the little elf's face.

"Young Malfoy believes Dobby to have done it? No, Harry Potter, like Dobby said, he wants nothing to do with that wretched family ever again. Dobby would like to go now sir and he asks that Young Malfoy not bother Dobby again."

"Wait, Dobby, I'm sorry. I just have one more question and then you can go, Ok?" Dobby gave a sharp sigh.

"Alright Harry Potter, one more question and then Dobby insists that you leave."

"Do you know of any other elves that could have done it? Or any creature or person at all?" Dobby shook his head.

"No, Dobby is sorry Harry Potter, but he does not know of anything. He will however, keep an eye out for anything peculiar for you Harry Potter." Harry thanked Dobby and the little elf scurried away, casting a rather nasty look at Draco as he passed. Draco scowled at the elf before turning to Harry.

"Well there goes our only lead." He grumbled.

"Not exactly." Once Hermione had caught everyone's attention she continued "Draco, has any member of your family ever had the gift of sight? I read that it is a genetic condition, but has been known to skip generations." Draco shook his head.

"No, nobody in my family has ever had that ability. I's very rare among Pureblooded families and even more so with mine because of the Veela blood mixed in. Veela magic is very territorial and even the small amount my family has wouldn't take kindly to having seer magic interrupting it. Besides, seers can see visions at all hours of the day right? Not just at night." Hermione's face contorted into a deep frown.

"Well, there are different kinds of seers, so I wouldn't be too quick to drop the theory. But, if what you say about the Veela blood is true, that could eliminate it as a possibility. I'm going to do some more research and see what I come up with. Speaking of research, Harry, have you figured that egg out yet?" Harry gave a loud groan and as they were leaving a large bang stopped Luna in her path. A leaning tower of dishes had fallen in front of her and a small elf was struggling to remove herself from the pile. Once the elf was free she took one look at the seven of them before she attempted to bolt. Ron leaped forward and grabbed the elf by the scruff of her tea cozy.

"Oh no you don't, were you spying on us? huh?" The little elf shook it's head, emerald eye bugging out of her head in fear. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"Put her down Ronald! You're scaring her!" Ron grumbled under his breath and was about to put the elf down when Draco spoke up from beside Luna.

"Poppy?"


	9. Chapter 9

At the sound of her name, the little elf's head whipped around, frantically trying to find the voice's owner. Once her already wide eyes landed on Draco, she instantly curled in on herself and gave a meek smile.

"Oh Master Draco, Poppy is sorry she doesn't know why she is here. Please forgive Poppy, Poppy is so sorry." The little elf began to sob hysterically, blowing her button nose on her tea cozy to further the effect. Draco automatically rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

"Cut the act, Poppy. Honestly, the dramatics are quite unnecessary and that's coming from me." Poppy peaked through her fingers, dropping her hands from her face entirely and giving a slight scowl. The elf rolled her own eyes in response.

"Nothing gets by Master Draco does it, except for the obvious apparently." The obvious? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "Master Draco is probably wondering what Poppy means by this. So, if Master Draco would be so kind as to convince this oaf to put her down, she'd be more than willing to answer his questions." Weasley looked deeply offended by being referred to as 'The Oaf'.

"What the bloody hell is she on about Malfoy! Who is she? Why is she here?" If Poppy said that Draco was known to miss the obvious, then what did that mean for Weasley? Draco glowered at Poppy, who gave her own glare right back.

"SHE happens to be my family's new house-elf and I have no idea why she is here. Would you mind putting her down Weasley? I fear you may lose a hand if you don't." Weasley blanched, looking towards Poppy who was licking her teeth with a mirthful smirk on her face. Weasley immediately set her down, Poppy giving him a sarcastic 'thank you' before straightening up her tea cozy. "Now that you're in a fit state, care to explain why you are not at home where you should be?" Poppy gave a genuine sheepish look and cast her eyes downward.

"Poppy was ordered to follow Master Draco sir, she was ordered to remain out of sight. Poppy didn't do too good of a job in that regard. Poppy has been following Master Draco since the train ride here sir." Draco furrowed his brows.

"Who gave you the order?" Draco already knew the answer, but he was hoping that wasn't the case.

Poppy looked reluctant to give an answer, but relented with a sigh. "Mistress Narcissa, sir." Her eyes snapped open "Please don't be mad Master Draco! Mistress Narcissa has a good reason for sending Poppy sir, please don't be angry with Poppy."

"I'm not angry with you Poppy, but why? Why were you ordered to follow me Poppy and what did you mean by missing the obvious?" Poppy looked quite conflicted, looking between the seven of them as Draco continued to stare her down.

"Poppy was not just ordered to follow Master Draco....Poppy was told to do... a lot of things sir." She was looking every where but at him, almost as if she couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

"It was you wasn't it. You're the one who's been giving me these visions, that's why mother didn't seem overly concerned. She was the one who ordered you to give them to me. She pretended to act like they were unimportant to throw me off didn't she?"

"Poppy... doesn't know what Master Draco is talking about." That was it.

"DON'T LIE TO ME POPPY! I know you too well, you can't hide anything from me." Poppy burst into real tears and flung herself around his right leg. Sniffling and murmuring 'sorry's' as she clung to him. Draco sighed and reached down to pat the elf on the head, Poppy clung on tighter, still sniffling. "I'm not mad at you Ok? I shouldn't of yelled at you I'm sorry."

"Poppy tried to give Master Draco hints, but Master Draco can be stubborn sometimes, Poppy had to use ulterior methods." Sure enough as he glanced at Luna she wore the brightest smile he had ever seen. Note to self, do not leave her alone with Poppy, he wasn't sure he'd survive.

Luna came closer, kneeling so that she was eye-level with the elf. "You first led me to the Dragons didn't you? Knowing that I would tell Draco about them." At the others curious glances, Luna explained "I was feeding some creatures in the forbidden forest. I saw some blue whisps out of the corner of my eye, so I decided to follow them. They led me to the Dragon cages." Poppy nodded her head, her large ears flopping with the movement. "Would you be able to tell us the reason for the visions, Poppy? We would really like to know.” Luna spoke softly as to not startle her.

"I-I can't, Poppy was given specific instructions, if she were to get caught she must not tell the reason to anyone if asked. Not even Master Draco. Poppy is so sorry Master Draco, but unless you figure it out on you're own or Mistress Narcissa finds it necessary for you to know. Poppy is afraid she cannot help you." Draco's head dropped and he unhooked Poppy from his leg.

"Thank you for telling us what you could Poppy. Are you staying?" The elf frowned.

"No Master Draco, Poppy must return to the manor now that she has been caught." She turned to leave, but gave a pause "You will still receive the visions Master Draco, what Mistress Narcissa wishes to warn you about has not yet come to pass." Poppy gave a loud squeak and covered her mouth. " NO! Poppy should not have said that!" She began thumping herself on the head and with a 'pop' vanished from sight.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "That's totally barbaric, she shouldn't feel the compulsory need to hurt herself if she messed up! Do you see now Ron? We need to help them!" Draco and Weasley both groaned.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you? They like being put to work!" Harry, thankfully, interrupted their brief row.

"That wasn't the point, did you guys not hear a word she said? Something is coming and Narcissa Malfoy is trying to warn us about it! I bet you anything that these visions Malfoy is having and my dreams are connected to the same event. You two know what I'm talking about, Malfoy said so himself that his family was involved in the Dark Arts. I bet you anything that it has something to do with Vol-"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence. Potter." Draco growled. "We don't know that for sure, I think for now we should be more worried about you solving that egg than something that is impossible. The Dark Lord was defeated thirteen years ago, and my family wouldn't know anything about his return. They cut ties with him long ago." Harry turned to him.

"Oh really now, than what do YOU think Narcissa's warning meant hmm?" Draco stayed silent, him and Potter locked in a stare down, neither one of them refusing to look away from the other. Luna stepped in before anything could escalate.

"Why don't we head back to our dorms? I think we could all use some sleep, it is quite late and I don't fancy having Wrackspurts infest any of your heads. They are quite hard to get rid of." The tension slowly lessened and everyone began walking to Gryffindor tower. They decided that as long as Draco and Luna left early enough, Professor McGonagall would never need know that students, not of Gryffindor, were staying in the tower. Draco assumed his position on the couch as the others began their decent into their dorm rooms. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he peaked open his left eye to see who it was. Seeing that it was Luna, Draco sat up and moved to make room for her on the couch.

"Draco, you can still lie down you know, I don't mind, I know I'm keeping you up." She pat her lap and Draco got the hint. He laid down resting his head on her thighs and she began absent mindedly playing with his hair. "You are very close with Poppy aren't you? I like her, she really cares about you. Not to mention you two seem to have the same personality."

"I guess you could say that. She's the only one I can really talk to other than mother. Except now I'm not really allowed to talk to mother anymore." Wanting to switch the topic away from his personal life he decided to ask her something instead. "Has Potter asked Ginny to the Yule Ball yet?" Luna shook her head.

"No. She's hoping Harry will ask her soon though, once he remembers she's an option." Luna gave a little giggle, still petting his head. "He and Ron are quite worried that they won't find dates." Draco perked up at that.

"Not Granger? She already has a date then. Is it Neville? I thought he said he wanted to ask her."

"He did, but she already has a date. She's being very secretive about it, Ron doesn't believe her."

"Hmm" Draco decided to try his luck and took a breath, hoping he wasn't being too obvious. "and do....you have a date yet?" She looked down at him, giving a small smile.

"No, I don't. Why, do you want to ask me something?" The kind smile she wore turned into a Slytherin worthy grin as she watched him squirm under her gaze. The grin didn't have much effect however, as Draco noticed the slight pink in her cheeks that matched his own colour.

"Well.. um yeah, would you maybe want to..um you know, go with..me?" Luna looked off to the corner of the room, a whimsical expression on her face before she looked down at him and removed her hand from his hair.

"Ok, I guess I'll go with you." She wore a teasing smile and Draco let out a snort before sitting up, allowing Luna to leave. As Luna stood up she turned towards him "Don't worry about your mother, I'm sure she wouldn't have Poppy give you these visions if it wasn't for a reason." Her smile dropped and a heedful look took its place. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but...I think Harry might be right." Draco's expression quickly switched to an almost betrayed look. "Look Draco, you told me that you saw a pair of red, snake-like eyes looking down on Harry in a Graveyard. Harry said that he had a dream where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was being looked after by one of his servants. All I'm saying is that none of this is can be a coincidence."

"I know, I guess... I just don't want to believe that my family would be going down that path again. My father may have got off alright the first time, but I doubt they'd by an 'Imperius' as an excuse the second time around." Luna gave him a sad smile.

"I don't think that 'he' would plan on losing a second time. Goodnight, Draco, thank you for asking me to the ball, I'm looking forward to it." And with that she made her way up to the dorm room, leaving Draco by himself in the Common Room. Sleep came surprisingly easy and for the first time in a long time, Draco had something to look forward to.

Potter was trapped behind a sculpture of a reaper, a Grave, Draco soon realized. The Dark Lord was standing in front of Potter, Red eyes and Pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, with a figure on the ground behind him and another cowering in the back of the landscape. Soon more figures began appearing behind him, more of his followers. The Dark Lord was enraged, mask after mask was removed and the figures fell down one after the other, until a lone figure was left standing nearest to Potter. Draco heard the cold voice of the Dark Lord, sending a chill down Draco's spine as he hissed. "Not one of you tried to find me...not even you, Lucius." The final mask was ripped off and Draco watched in horror as his father's face was revealed as he dropped to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the second task and the Yule Ball fast approacheth, be prepared! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler chapter I'm afraid. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately and can't think of much to write.

When Luna left Gryffindor Tower early the next day, Draco had already gone. This wasn't unusual as he'd generally leave earlier than her, to avoid any suspicion from the other Slytherin's and Professor McGonagall. However, Luna couldn't help but feel like this had something to do with what she'd said last night. He'd taken it quite well considering his stance on the matter, but Luna couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. 

She made her way to Ravenclaw tower to get ready for her classes that day, she answered the riddle and entered her Common room, receiving strange looks from the few Ravenclaw students already in the room this early in the morning. Once Luna was done, she grabbed what she needed for the day and made her way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. When she got there, everyone was already seated except for her and Draco. She sat in her usual spot beside Ginny and joined in the conversation. Harry gave a quick glance around the room before leaning into their group.

"Sirius sent me a reply, turns out Malfoy was right about Karkaroff. That's not all though, you know Mr. Crouch? Apparently his son was a death eater as well, but he was sent to Azkaban." Hermione gasped.

"You don't think that Mr. Crouch was the one to put your name in the Goblet? Why would he do that, to avenge his son?"

"I don't know it could be possible, but they both didn't seem too happy that I was selected."

"We can't rule anyone out Harry." The conversation continued like that, everyone coming up with theories and getting absolutely no farther than they had been. Harry turned to face Luna.

"Did Poppy give Malfoy any other helpful hints last night?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today." Luna drifted off and looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco still wasn't here. Classes were starting soon and even when he duelled the other Slytherins, he still showed up to breakfast. Luna frowned, turning back to Ginny and Neville with her usual far off expression plastered in place.

"Have you guys found dates for the ball yet? I wouldn't like not having either of you there." Ginny and Neville shared a knowing look, Ginny being the one to grin at her.

" I take it Draco finally grew a pair and asked you? Well, don't worry, you won't have to endure him alone. Neville and I are both going, he asked me a few days ago." Luna's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, you didn't ask Harry then?" Ginny shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"No, he was too busy moping about Cho to worry about me. I found out that he and Ron are going with the Patil twins." Neville jerked his head towards the entrance hall.

"Speaking of our dates to the ball, Draco took off quite early this morning in a bit of a rush. A few of the boys heard something at around 3 this morning and went down to the Common room to investigate. We saw him grab his stuff and practically sprint through the doorway, didn't seem to notice us there at all." Luna furrowed her brows, a curious expression on her face. " You don't know what would have caused that? We figured you of all people would know, since you two are practically joined at the hip these days."

"Well, we did talk last night about the vision stuff. I told him I thought Harry was right and he didn't seem too happy about it. I think he's probably avoiding me." Ginny stepped in.

"I can track him down for you if you want, I've been working on a new hex I've been dying to try out on somebody." Luna shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I'll just talk to him later, I'm sure he'll turn up at some point today." Except he didn't. Neville told her he never showed up to classes and Luna hadn't seen him at Lunch or Dinner. She made her way down to the dungeons, thinking that he was hiding in the Slytherin Common room. Luna continued further and further down until she spotted Draco exiting Professor Snape's Office. She skipped up next to him.

"Hello Draco." He jumped and whipped his head around, relaxing slightly when he noticed it was just her.

"Hello Luna...I was just about to come up to the Common room, just needed to talk to Sev-err Snape about something." Luna raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face.

"All day?" Draco darted his gaze around before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure the sorting hat put you in the right house? You're acting a bit too much like a Slytherin for my liking." Her face softened.

"I'm probably just hanging around you too much, not that I mind." Luna scrunched her face up, realizing what he was trying to do. "Don't change the subject, Draco. Why weren't you in class or at mealtimes today?" Her face dropped and she curled in on herself. "Is it because of what I said yesterday?" He paled and he shook his head, his bangs flying side to side with the rapid motion.

"No! No, not at all, it's just." He bit his lip "Poppy gave me another vision last night and it just freaked me out Ok? That's why I was with Snape all day... I was asking him what he knew about it. Before you go all Granger on me for missing class, the Professors were informed and I have already been given work to do over the holidays."

"What was it about?" He looked reluctant to tell her but after a long silence he relented. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." He waved her off.

"It doesn't matter, you were right and now I suppose you're off to tell Potter all you know." Luna reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I wasn't planning on it but...you know we have to at least tell him the parts he's involved in. We don't have to mention the part about your father, alright?" Draco gave a sharp exhale but nodded and they made their way to Gryffindor tower. "Why did you choose to talk to Professor Snape? Did he know anything useful?"

"Well...Snape happens to be my Godfather." Luna gave a slight gasp and Draco continued "He does know something, but he refuses to tell me, Salazar's saggy bollocks why do all the adults in my life refuse to tell me anything useful this year?" She giggled and they stepped through portrait into Gryffindor Tower." As they walked through the door Ron gave a dramatic sigh.

"Just when I thought I was having a good day. Snape was gone, Malfoy was gone, my dreams were coming true." Ron's accompanying smirk lessened the harsh words. Luna looked over and Draco just rolled his eyes before dragging her to sit next to him on the chair. Luna turned to Harry and began telling him about Draco's vision. Draco said nothing continuing to glare out the window. "Wow mate, looks like ol' bug eyes was right about your death this year." Hermione gasped.

"Ronald Weasley! Your best friend is in danger and all you can do is joke!?" Before Ron could retort Harry, thankfully, cut in.

"So I was right then? This does have to do with Voldemort's return, he gets me at some point during the tournament." Luna blinked at him speaking softly.

"We don't know if it's during the tournament Harry... you were in a Graveyard, I doubt they'd make one of the Tasks involve a Graveyard." 

"Speaking of Tasks, have you solved that egg yet Harry?" Ron and Harry both loudly groaned as Hermione continued her rant about Harry being the only one unprepared for the next task.

"Bloody hell Hermione! He told you a billion times, he'll solve it after the ball!" Hermione squeaked.

"The ball! I need to start getting ready!"

"Mione, the ball is in THREE HOURS, what do you need to get ready this early for?" She ignored him and rushed up the stairs to the girl's dorm. The other girls jumped up as well and followed Hermione up the stairs, only the boys and Luna remained in the Common room. "Shouldn't you be getting ready as well, Malfoy? Surely it takes at least three hours to do your hair."

"It doesn't take long to improve perfection." Draco drawled, Ron rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. "Aren't you going to get ready Luna?" She shrugged.

"I suppose so, you boys are going to be civil aren't you?" She cast a glance around the room, a small smile covering her features. Harry returned her smile.

"When are we not civil, Luna?" Satisfied Luna stood up and made her way up the stairs. Her and Draco had smuggled their dress clothes into the tower, so they wouldn't have to return to their own dorms. Luna grabbed her dress, it was made of an iridescent purple material and was cinched at the waist with a ring of roses made from the same material. She had some more roses at the collar and at the bottom of her dress, who's length stopped at her knees. Her sleeves were made from a sheer sparkly fabric and billowed down her arms before they cinched at her wrists. She wore matching sparkly purple flats, with her infamous radish earrings and another one of the roses clipping her hair away from her face on the one side.

When every one was dressed each girl began helping the other with their hair and makeup. Luna thought Ginny looked stunning, she wore a turquoise and pink dress and her hair was pulled back from her face with small braids. She had minimal makeup and wore a smile that refused to shrink. 

"You look amazing Lu!" Luna returned her friend's smile.

"Thank you, you too!" Soon it was time for them to make their way down to the ball and they all began their descent down the stairs. Luna glanced around at all the girls and noticed someone missing. "Ginny, where'd Hermione go?" Ginny looked around before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she told everyone she was getting ready. Who do you suppose her date is?" Before Luna could respond they had arrived at the top of the steps. The boys were standing at the bottom of the steps awaiting their arrival. Draco had yet to notice her arrival, so she wandered down the steps and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and Luna saw his jaw go slack once he took in her appearance. It took him a few tries to say anything, his cheeks going more and more red at every failed attempt at speaking. Eventually he found words once he heard Ginny's snicker.

"Wow, Luna, you look.....positively radiant."

=======================

'Positively radiant' really? What was wrong with him, she looked absolutely beautiful. Thankfully, she seemed to sense what he was trying to say, grabbing his arm with a smile.

"You look beautiful too, Draco." He could feel his face somehow heat even more and Luna led them away to the courtyard. They were directed to one side of the courtyard, where they would stand to await the champion's arrivals. Draco noticed Neville and Ginny standing next to Weasley and one of the Patil twins. Potter would be arriving with the champions, but Draco had no clue where Granger had gone off to. "The decorations are quite lovely don't you think? I've never seen actual fairies before, I tried to find them of course but I think I was always asleep when I tried. I sleepwalk you see, that's why I wear shoes to bed." Draco looked at her with a slight smile.

"Really?" She nodded. "The forests around our Manor are filled with them. We usually leave them alone, but I could show you where they are sometime. Maybe over the Summer?" Luna's smile brightened as her eyes lit up.

"Do you think that I could also see if there's a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack? I read that they can be found in those parts, but Daddy hasn't been able to take me there, he's been so busy writing lately." Draco had no idea what a Snorkack was and he most certainly had never seen one in the forests of Malfoy Manor, but he shrugged none the less.

"I don't see why not." Luna's face somehow managed to glow even brighter in that moment as she hugged him so tightly he thought his eyes would bug out of his head.

"Thank you!" And at that moment, the doors opened and the Champions began their march to the center of the dance floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, summer school sucks and I'm never taking it again. End of Tangent.

The Champions began their descent onto the dance floor, as Luna finally released him from her embrace. Draco rubbed his arm and cast a quick glare towards Luna.

"You're a lot stronger than you look you know." She wasn't even looking at him, her eyes were fixed upon the Champions as they reached the dance floor. And for good reason. Luna had poked him in the side and was frantically pointing her finger towards one of the pairs.

"Draco, look! Hermione and Krum are dancing, they look rather lovely together don't you think?" Draco couldn't reply, his mouth was hanging rather unattractively open and simply refused to close. Luna reached up and gently pushed his jaw shut, her eyes holding slight panic. "Don't do that, you'll let the Wrackspurts in again! We almost had you completely cured!" She shook her head and turned towards the dance floor. The Champions had taken their positions as a Waltz began to play. Soon, more couples joined in and people were spinning and twirling all over the floor. Draco faced Luna, giving a rather dramatic bow as he held out his hand. A small smile gracing his features.

"Care for a dance, M'Lady?" Luna gave an equally dramatic curtsy in return, accepting his hand with her own smile.

"Why certainly good, Sir." She let out a small laugh as they joined the others on the dance floor. Draco made to place one hand on her waist, but Luna slapped his hand away with a flick of her wrist. Instead she lifted his arm up and began using it to twirl herself around, letting out a little giggle when she saw his face. She grabbed his other hand and began a small swaying motion with him. Draco looked around and saw everyone else giving them strange looks as they twirled by, the Beauxbaton's Champion in particular gave Luna a rather distasteful frown. Draco returned her sneer with one of his own and continued the rhythm Luna had established for them. "I wanted to ask you something... you know how the heads of house had to teach the students how to dance?" She leaned in closer, speaking in a whisper almost too soft to hear over the music. "Did Professor Snape have to teach the Slytherins?" Draco almost choked.

"Oh no not at all, almost everyone in Slytherin house is Pureblooded and were taught to dance practically at birth. Thank you for that visual though. I almost wish that were the case, but I think I would prefer to observe that encounter rather than participate in it." Luna stopped dancing, her face flushed with excitement as she practically jumped up and down.

"Could you imagine!" She put on her best sneer and dropped her voice into a slow, deliberate drawl, looking him dead in the eyes. "Put. Your. Hands. On. My. Waist." Luna burst out into a fit of laughter as the Waltz came to an end, earning them even more strange looks. Draco broke into a grin and they made their way over to where Neville and Ginny stood.

"Wonderful Waltz you two, I think you gave Neville and I a run for our Galleons with that." Ginny elbowed him in the side. He let out a slight grunt and fixed her with a cold stare. "Lighten up you, it's a party after all."

"I am perfectly 'lightened' Ginevra, thank you very much." She smirked and turned her attention towards Neville, the two began a hushed discussion about something that Draco was positive that he didn't want to hear. Draco's gaze landed on a surprising figure standing in the far corner of the Courtyard. His face immediately going pale when he realized who it was. Poppy was standing there with a troublesome expression on her little face, beckoning him over and tapping her wrist with two knobbly fingers. 

"Everything alright, Draco?"

"Yeah fine, Luna... I'm just a bit parched I guess, would you like a drink?" She nodded and Draco slowly made his way to where Poppy stood, being careful not to be spotted. When he arrived Poppy grabbed his sleeve and yanked, dragging him down behind a bush. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't supposed to come back."

“Poppy doesn’t have time to explain Master Draco, but it is imperative that you listen to Poppy right now." Draco shut his mouth and Poppy continued. "You must tell this to Mister Potter, he must know, he must be warned before it's too late. Walls have ears. Doors have eyes. Trees have voices. Beasts tell lies. Beware the rain. Beware the snow. Beware the man. You think you know. Tell him this Master Draco, he must know." 

"Why all these riddles! Just give me a straight answer!" Draco hissed. "Why can't mother talk to Potter herself if she's so insistent on him knowing these things? Can she not just write, these dramatics are hardly necessary." Poppy glared.

"There is a lot more at play, Master Draco." Poppy's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder. "Talk to Severus, he can help explain the things your mother cannot. She is walking under a blade doomed to drop at any moment, she will talk to you, just be patient." Draco furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean by a bla-" 

"Just what do you think you're doing there Laddie?" Draco whipped around and came face to face with Mad-eye Moody. Moody's face had curled into a grimace or a smile, it was hard to tell with all the scarring. "Best be getting back to that ball, people might think you're up to something. You're not up to anything are you boy?" Draco shook his head. Moody thumped his staff on the ground. "Get moving then. You made a pretty good ferret the last time we met, I wonder what other animals would suit you?” Draco didn’t answer, scurrying away as fast as his legs could carry him, glancing back to see Moody watching him leave, his mechanical eye whizzing every which way. Draco searched for Luna, finding her by the drink table with Ginny and Neville. Shit, he was supposed to be getting drinks. He made his way over and stood next to her.

"Oh hello, Draco, I thought you went to get drinks? You took quite a while so we came over here, but you were gone."

"Sorry... got distracted." She squinted but didn't question him further. They spent the rest of the time dancing until the Professors began to usher the students back to their Dormitories. They started to walk to the dorms when Draco grabbed Luna's arm. "You guys go on ahead, we'll be up in a bit." He turned towards Luna to speak but she beat him to it.

"You didn't get distracted did you. I saw Moody scare you out of a bush." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing gets by you does it? You're only half right though, technically I was distracted by something." He admitted. Luna's glare made him continue "I saw Poppy at the ball, that's why I was in the bush. She had something to tell me, that I needed to tell Potter. Slightly confusing, I know."

"What was it?" Draco told her the whole story. About the riddle, his mother and Moody scaring the ever living fuck out of him. "That's quite an interesting approach to help don't you think? Now Harry has to solve two riddles." They finally joined the others in Gryffindor Tower after careful maneuvering about the castle to avoid the Prefects on duty. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Draco was out like a light.The next morning He told Potter what Poppy had explained to him at the ball.

"Great, another bloody riddle to figure out." Potter grumbled. "Beware the man you think you know, that could be about anybody in this bloody school." Luna blinked at him.

"Is there anyone in particular that has really helped you recently?"

"Well, Moody was really helpful in the First Task, but why would he help me if he's trying to kill me?" The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as nobody knew how to respond to the newest riddle sent their way. After classes Draco met with Snape in his Office. As Draco walked in, the smell of bubbling potions filled his nostrils causing him to scrunch his nose slightly.

"That's not one of our everyday potions is it? Are you experimenting again Severus?" Severus didn't bother to look up from his papers. Draco could have sworn he heard him mumble something about 'Never a moments peace' before Severus gave his usual curt response.

"Mister Malfoy, how may I help you at this time? And call me Professor or Sir, I do not tolerate my name being said by any student and you are no exception." It was clear Severus didn't feel inclined to hold a conversation, but that never stopped Draco before.

"I was wondering if you and father have had any contact recently." A raised brow.

"You interrupt my marking for petty familial drama, if that is the case I must ask that you leave."

"Please just answer the question sir, this is the second time I have asked you. Do you really think I would ask if I didn't have a reason?" Severus sighed, putting down his quill and propping his chin up with the backs of his hands.

"Your father and I have spoken yes."

"About what?" The man stiffened, sitting straight up in his chair.

"I’ll tell you the same thing I told you last time, Mister Malfoy. That is hardly any of your business." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and began pacing the room.

"Look, mother hasn't spoken to me all term and father is no different. I thought for sure with whom I've been associating myself with would have earned me at least a Howler or something from him, but nothing. I already told you about the visions the house- elf has been giving me, you know something. All of you know something is coming, it is only a matter of time before we know too and you might not like how we find out." Severus stood up, walking towards him until they were chest to chest.

"What makes you think that we haven't told you? That elf has given you hint after hint, yet you still don't know. If you can't figure it out...I will not help you. I will tell you this however, Your father is not unaware of your little alliance with Potter and his Blood-traitor friends. He is furious and he has sent letter after letter, only...your mother has requested I stop them from reaching you. Something about...not wanting extra stress on you." Draco nodded.

"Thank you for telling me that much at least, my apologies for disrupting your marking." Severus's frown deepened.

"Draco, you know deep down what is coming. Everyone is on edge, your parents, Karkaroff, me, the event at the Quidditch Cup, your vision about Lucius. You're a bright boy, surely you know what this means." Draco looked way, placing his hand on the door handle behind him.

"I know what it means." He murmured "I was just hoping something else might of been the cause." Draco pulled the handle making to leave when Severus said his name. "Yes Professor?"

"McGonagall is becoming suspicious of your and Miss Lovegood's stay in Gryffindor Tower. If you're not going to stay in the Dungeons, you will do well not to get caught by her don't you think? The portrait of Slytherin in my classroom leads to the other Common Rooms. The first door on the left leads to Ravenclaw, the second Hufflepuff, the first on the right to Gryffindor. You will exit out of a portrait of one of the four founders. There will be other doors, you will have to find out for yourself where those lead. Take Miss Lovegood with you, I'm sure she'd enjoy the adventure. Wave your wand in a ‘Zed’ pattern and you’ll be let in." He paused "And Draco, the second door on the right leads to the Slytherin dorms. The Head Boys room as a matter of fact. Slytherin does not have one this year, so if you desire you can take the room over. It is warded so anybody without permission cannot enter." Severus walked back to the rickety desk in the middle of the room, sat back down and began re-marking. Draco gave a slight smile.

"Thank you, Sir. Severus...would it be alright if I asked you one more question?" A tiny grunt was the only acknowledgment that Severus had heard him. "Do you truly believe that father would join him again...would you join him again?"

"That was two questions, but I will allow it. They both require the same answer actually." Severus gazed up from his paper, his expression as close to something almost kind as Draco had ever seen it. "Never underestimate the power fear holds over people. It can either be your downfall or you can learn to manipulate the fear into something usable. You either fear for yourself or you fear for your loved ones, whether your father is able to distinguish the difference between the two fears is beyond me. If he fears for himself he will probably cower, if he fears for you and your mother, he might be able to manipulate the fear into a strength."

"And you, Sir? Can you tell the difference between the two?" It was a long while before Severus spoke again. Draco was almost certain that Severus hadn't heard him, until a small sound drew his attention back to the man in front of him.

"I am what I am." Draco knew he wouldn't be getting any more information out of him this visit, frankly Draco was surprised he got this much out of Severus at all. Grabbing the handle again, Draco slipped outside the Office and went to join his friends at dinner. Feeling an unfamiliar eye tracing his steps to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The riddle Poppy tells Draco is from Songs of Sapphique by Catherine Fisher, It is an amazing dystopian book I highly recommend you read. Full credit for the quote belongs to her. Also is there a passage that links all the common rooms together? if not there's one now :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer school is finally over and now I can write this story the way I want without interruption. A bit of a longer chapter to make up for my absence. Enjoy❤️

Luna was the last one to arrive to dinner, she had spent her time after classes feeding Unicorns in the Forbidden forest and had lost track of time. When she walked through the entrance of The Great Hall, she immediately noticed two things. One, Hermione was in an extremely bad mood, her face was red and she was waving her hands wildly back and fourth. 'Oh, Harry' Luna thought 'you didn't solve that egg did you?' And two, Draco and Ginny also seemed to be in some sort of argument, with Neville trying to act as a buffer. Not quite sure why they would be fighting, Luna made her way over to the Gryffindor table and soon discovered that it wasn't what she thought it was going to be.

"You can't be serious! The Wimbourne Wasps? Honestly Ginevra, I thought you had more taste than that." Oh dear, they were arguing about Quidditch. Well that was much better than Luna believed it to be, she was afraid that it was over something serious.

"Well I certainly have more taste than you Malfoy, The Falmouth Falcons, don't make me laugh. Their seeker hasn't been able to catch the snitch for the past TWO YEARS, much like you now that I think about it." Luna quickly sat down, sensing that this conversation was about to get personal. "Hello, Luna, would you mind telling our 'friend' here that he's almost as mad as you, really the Falcons, I knew I never liked you for a reason." Luna faced Draco.

"You're almost as mad as I am." Luna smiled and Draco gave a mock gasp, turning back to Ginny.

"I'll have you know, Ginevra, that I take that as a compliment. Not everyone is lucky enough to be as mad as our dear Luna here." Ginny nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Malfoy, but call me Ginevra again and I'll rearrange your insides." Draco paled just a little.

"Seeing as how I like my insides the way they are, I'm going to have to take you up on that." Neville who was looking quite pale himself, looked to Luna.

"What just happened?" 

"I think it was their form of bonding." Draco abruptly spun around to face Luna, grabbing her arm he began standing up, taking her with him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He looked quite excited about whatever it was, but Luna had yet to eat anything and she told him as much. "I already grabbed your favourites, now come on, we have to go before curfew sets in or else we'll never be able to enter." Enter? Luna gave a curious glance to Neville and Ginny, but they looked almost as confused as her. Luna allowed herself to be led from The Great Hall. They had just left the entrance of the Hall when Draco's grip was forced out of her hand as he tumbled to the ground, teeth sinking into his lip as his face smashed against the stone floor. Luna immediately crouched down next to him.

"Are you alright?! You should be more careful, Nargles like to play pranks and they are especially spiteful this year. The attention the Tournament is getting is making them feel neglected. Does it hurt?" Luna had begun poking his cheek, where a yellow bruise was already beginning to form. Draco swatted her hand away and wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine, Lovegood." He snarled "No offense, but I doubt your Nargles are behind all of this." A chuckle from behind her made Luna jump to her feet. Blaise Zabini stood by the doorway, with Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all behind him.

"Loony's right, Malfoy. You should be more careful, never know what might be around the corner." They all laughed, Blaise and Theo being the loudest among them. "You know, you really should think about the consequences before you cast certain curses. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am, especially Theo here. He was quite...put out after you transfigured his ears into tomatoes. Can't say I was too impressed with the teeth enlargement either. Quite frankly, you should be pleased that all you got was a tripping jinx." Theo pointed his wand threateningly at Luna.

"You should be careful too, Loony. Wouldn't want you getting caught in the crossfire." Luna merely blinked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Did you know that you have an infestation of Plumple-Dorfs? They are known to cause hostility in their hosts and some other things...but those aren't very pleasant." She scrunched her nose up "I'd dislike being in your position." 

"Why you little-" He was cut off as Draco lunged at him, his own wand drawn. Luna had to grip the fabric of his robes to prevent him from doing anything he might regret. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Their scuffle was interrupted as Professor McGonagall walked down the corridor.

Blaise went pale "Professor, we were just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Zabini. Fighting in the halls is not permitted, no matter the circumstances. 70 POINTS will be taken from Slytherin and you may join Mr. Nott in detention this Friday." She turned to the rest of Blaise's group, lips pursed in a sour expression on her face. "As for the rest of you, move along and if any of you are caught dueling in these halls again, I will not hesitate to have you expelled!" Blaise and Theo fled rather quickly, while Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle hesitated. Pansy turned to Draco, mouth open as if to speak before a stern glare from Professor McGonagall sent them on their way. Luna couldn't quite pinpoint the expression on Pansy's face, was it regret? McGonagall gave herself and Draco a once over. "You might want to see Madam Pomfrey, Mr Malfoy. That lip needs tending to." And with that she stormed into The Great Hall muttering about 'dueling in the halls, what is this school coming to.'

Draco had grabbed her hand again and they began walking down the path to the dungeons. "Draco, McGonagall told you to get your lip healed, this isn't the way to the Hospital wing, silly."

"We're not going to the Hospital wing, I told you I wanted to show you something and I intend to do so. Also what you said about the Plumple-Dorfs...was that true?"

"No, don't be ridiculous Plumple-Dorfs aren't real, I just wanted Madam Pomfrey to think Theodore was messing with her if he tried to get treatment. Theodore actually has a case of Strurples, they cause delusions." Luna allowed herself to be dragged into the Potions Classroom. As they stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin she began to wonder what Draco was up to and why he didn't bring Neville or Ginny along. Draco waved his wand in a ‘Zed’ pattern and the four corners of the intricate golden frame sunk inward. The portrait swung open, revealing a dark passageway.

"When I went to talk to Snape about the visions, he told me about this. He said I might like to use it to find my way to the Gryffindor Common room." Draco's face turned scarlet and his eyes were downcast. "I thought you might like to explore it with me. I'm going to tell Neville and Ginny about it too, but I wanted to show you first." Luna couldn't see much in the tunnel, but smiled.

"I would love to! Is it just one tunnel?" Draco shook his head.

"No, there are tunnels that lead to all of the Common rooms and one that leads to the Head Boy's room in the Slytherin dorms. Snape said I could use it and nobody would ever know I was in there. I figured you, Neville, Ginny and I could use it for studying. He also said there were other tunnels, but he wouldn't tell me where they lead to." Luna nodded gazing wistfully into the passageway.

"Did Snape say anything about your visions this time?" Without missing a beat, Draco shook his head. 

"Nope, nothing. The bastard didn't give me anything. Probably only told me about the tunnels to satisfy my curiosity for the time being." Luna didn't know how she knew, but she could tell he was lying. Snape had told him something, he just didn't want her to know. It hurt that he didn't trust her, but she wasn't going to press him now. This was the most excited she's seen him in a while.

Draco cast a 'Lumos' and she followed him into the passage, the portrait door swinging shut behind them. Luna crawled after Draco and even with the light the 'Lumos' provided, she couldn't see much. Eventually Draco stopped, leaving Luna to almost crash into him. He pushed on some sort of door and they both tumbled out into a heap on the floor. Luna was the first to recover, standing up and wiping her skirt free of the cobwebs. 

She looked around and immediately noticed that this must be the Slytherin room Draco mentioned. There was a huge ornate window with black drapes framing it. Luna could see the giant squid swim through the murky glass. The room itself was rather large, a grand bed with green sheets and an oak frame was placed in the center of the room and a stone fireplace with a black loveseat was placed on the opposite side. Luna wandered around the room, taking in the details as Draco finally stood back up.

"I highly recommend not hitting your head multiple times in one day, you feel kind of strange after a while."

"Professor McGonagall told you to go to the Hospital wing. You get no sympathy." As Draco sputtered, Luna sat on the Loveseat and pat the spot next to her. Draco sat next to her and began sketching something on a piece of parchment. "What are you drawing?

"I'm making you a map of the tunnel, just in case you want to use it on your own."

"Oh, that's nice. I wouldn't mind exploring some more of the passageways."

Draco had finally decided to go to the Hospital wing to get his head and lip looked at and Luna had begun to investigate more parts of the tunnel, she discovered one that led to the Shrieking shack and another which led to Filch's office. Peeves had made a racket as soon as he spotted her, so she couldn't stay for very long. She marked each spot on the make-shift map and followed what Draco had already written to get to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Luna Lovegood, you better explain to me where that prick stole you away to and why did you just fall out of a portrait?!" Ginny had immediately bombarded her with questions of where they went, while Neville stood next to her pretending not to notice. 

Luna told them about the tunnel and they clambered their way through the portrait hole in the Gryffindor Common room and tumbled out of the one in the Head Boy's room. It appeared that Draco was napping when they barged in and he jumped out of bed wand waving every which way.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! Give a bloke a warning next time would you, I could have accidently hexed one of you!" Ginny snorted.

"No offense, but you're about as threatening as a cuddly little ferret." Neville couldn't hold back his own snort and Luna had to try really hard to suppress her grin. "Frankly I should be the one to hex you, why didn't you want to show Neville and I this tunnel? I am quite offended." Draco simply slumped back into bed.

"I was going to tell you two." He mumbled "I just wanted to tell Luna first, Now if you excuse me I've had a long day and would like some sleep. You're welcome to stay as long as you're fucking quiet."

"Alright, Princess. We won't disrupt your beauty sleep." Draco was already snoring softly before the words even left Ginny's mouth. "Merlin, what's wrong with him?" She whispered. Luna giggled quietly and told her about the situation with Blaise and then how Draco hit his head again falling out of the tunnel. It was around midnight when they all fell asleep in various places around the room.

They woke up early and quietly returned to their Common rooms. It was the weekend and therefore they were allowed to go to Hogsmead. They stalked up on all the sweets they needed before stopping for a quick Butterbeer and returning to the castle. When Luna sat down at the table she realized that Harry was not there. She felt something brush against her right side and knew that Draco had finally scrambled out of bed.

"I grabbed you some sweets from Honeydukes." He mumbled a thanks and rested his head in his hands. Luna began rubbing soothing circles on his back with her hand. "Hermione, do you know where Harry is?"

"No, sorry Luna. I haven't seen him since we got back from Hogsmead. He's probably upset over that vile Skeeter woman. I can't stand her, did you see what she wrote about Hagrid? It was awful." Luna nodded in agreement, it truly was awful. Being part giant didn't change her opinion on Hagrid though, he was still the caring Magical Creatures teacher they all know and love.

Luna followed Ginny to the Astronomy Tower to finish their planet project for Professor Sinistra, they were tasked with charting their location and the major constellations surrounding them. The second task of the Tournament was to take place on Tuesday morning and theories about what it could be were everywhere. "Harry hasn't solved the riddle yet has he? That's why he wasn't at Breakfast."

"That's most likely the case, Lu, he just doesn't want Hermione to know about it. She'd probably rip him apart if she knew he still hadn't solved it a few days before the task."

Luna knew she should be listening to Ginny, especially since Luna was the one to start the conversation, but she couldn't focus. Normally that wasn't foreign to her, she could never pay attention to one thing for very long. She couldn't stop thinking about what Draco was trying to keep from her. He had been surprisingly honest and open with almost everything, but now he was deciding to keep things from her. It's not like she doesn't understand that some things need to be kept private and she would never force him to tell her anything he didn't want to, but this had something to do with the visions and he told her that they would solve this together. She knew he had cracked at least one of the codes, she just hoped that it wasn't too terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still interested in this story


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the date of the second task to Tuesday instead of Monday. I realized that Monday wouldn't have worked as Harry was in class the day before the task. Hopefully everything will make sense now.

Draco was sat on a boulder just a few feet away from one of the Unicorn foals Hagrid brought in for their Care of Magical Creatures class, apparently the oaf had finally decided to ditch the Skrewts in favour of Grubbly-Plank's curriculum. 'Thank Salazar for that, at least I know I won't end up hiding in a hovel again.' Draco thought 'Honestly, how could he have thought that those "things" would have been a great idea?' 

The young foals were much more trusting of boys than their older counterparts, but Draco still didn't trust himself not to be attacked. He doesn't exactly have a great track record when it comes to avoiding injury in this class, even if it was HIS fault last year that the Hippogriff became hostile. No, he was quite comfortable sitting on this rock thank you very much, at least he was until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Malfoy, could I maybe ask you something?" Of course it was Potter, they may be on somewhat good terms now thanks to Draco now being friends with, what he had dubbed the 'Silver Trio', but that didn't mean that he was comfortable having a conversation alone with the guy.

"That depends on the question, Potter. If you're going to grill me on my parent's activities then no, if it's about your terrible excuse for a Potions assignment then yes." Potter simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Actually it's about neither." Draco lifted a carefully plucked brow and gestured for him to continue. "Do you happen to know any charms, which allow you to breath underwater?" Huh, well that was strange indeed.

"Now why on earth would you need to know that, Potter? Wouldn't have anything to do with the next Task is would it?" Potter's brow furrowed and Draco knew he had guessed correctly. "I could help you, but then that would be cheating on your part wouldn't it? It also wouldn't be very sporting of me considering you ARE a Gryffindor and I'm also hoping for Krum to beat you, no offense, but I guess considering our mutual friends-"

"Just get to the point, Malfoy." Potter sighed "Can you help me or not?"

"I know of a Bubble-head charm, but it takes weeks to master and we don't cover that kind of advanced magic until sixth year. I doubt you'd be able to find any books on it either, Flitwick keeps most of them in his office and the remainder are kept in the restricted section now. There was an incident a few years back involving the charm and a group of Third-years. Now all books are kept under lock and key, unless for lessons of course. Shouldn't you be asking Granger this stuff? Surely she would know more than I on the subject. What's the matter, haven't told her about not solving the egg yet?" Potter’s face went white, right again.

"But you're the second best in our year, you have to know something else..." Draco's lip curled into a grimace.

"And SHE'S the first, ask her about it and quit pestering me. I can only listen to you for so long without getting a headache." His expression softened a little at Potter's defeated look. "Listen, Potter, I doubt Dumbledore is going to allow you to make a fool of yourself in front of the entire school. He probably has a plan for you, just ask Granger yeah? She probably solved the egg before you without having to even listen to it." Draco hopped off the boulder as class came to an end and Potter began marching back up to the school with a lazy "Thanks anyway, Malfoy." Tossed over his shoulder. 'Why do I even bother' Draco thought as he followed Potter up to the castle for Lunch.

Draco, Luna, Ginny and Neville all sat on the floor of the Head Boy's room with one of the large bed comforters spread out underneath them. Parchment and books spread about between the four of them, as they attempted to complete their work. Ginny and Luna were focused on Potions, while Draco was trying to help Neville with his Banishing Charm.

"How the hell did you turn the pillow into a cactus?! We aren't even doing Transfiguration!" Draco had to jerk his head away as Neville flourished his wand in every direction. "Stop trying to wallop me with your wand, it's not a beater's bat!"

"I'm sorry! I don't even know how I did it!" Neville was still waving his wand about and the poor pillow was now stuck in a cross between a cactus and a butterfly.

"Merlin, Neville, 'Finite'" The creature turned back into a pillow and Draco gave Neville a pointed look. "You're waving your wand too much, it's just a small flick of the wrist, like so." Draco waved his wand and the pillow flew into the pile of other pillows on the bed. "See? You don't have to take your own eye out to do it." Luna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should try a more nurturing approach, you are being quite harsh with him."

"I'm not harsh, just practical." Luna glared at him and Draco shrunk back just a little. "Sorry, Neville, you're doing a lot better than you were an hour ago. See, that one moved halfway!" Sure enough Neville had finally managed to banish the pillow, albeit only a few feet away. Luna smiled and returned to her work Ginny however, was not in the mood anymore.

"I'm done with this, if I have to write one more line about the uses of a Beazor I'm going to hit something. When you said you wanted to do homework, Luna, I didn't think you were serious. Does anyone have anything interesting to share about today or are we all going to just sit and listen to Draco screeching at Neville for another hour?" Draco decided to tell them about his conversation with Potter and the whole 'breathing underwater thing.' "Well, that's something isn't it?" Neville nodded.

"What do you suppose he's going to have to do tomorrow that requires him to breath underwater?"

"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow morning, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, goodbye." Luna left and Ginny and Neville soon followed, heading back to their Common rooms. Draco finished his Charms homework before deciding that he should try to get some sleep.

He was in a maze, running hard, breath coming out in sharp gasps. Someone was sprinting beside him but he didn't care, he was so close, so close to winning. The cup was right there, all he had to do was reach out and grab it. Two sets of hands were grabbing the handle and then he was transported somewhere in a whirl of light.

Draco woke with jerk, eyes snapping open before being bombarded with brightness. Shit, Draco had hoped that Poppy would have stopped the visions now that Snape had wrote to his mother to tell her that Draco knew what they were trying to convey, but this one was different. For one thing, he was the one running. Usually he was just watching the scene from a distance, but for whatever reason he was now injected into the moment. Shaking his head he got dressed and crawled through the portrait hole to join the others at breakfast. Arriving at the table, he sat down next to Luna and grabbed a muffin. Luna gave him a nudge and pointed to where the others usually sat.

"Have you seen, Harry, Ron or Hermione? Everyone I've talked to hasn't." Draco shook his head.

"Sorry, Luna, I haven't. Today's the Second Task right? They're probably just helping Potter figure out his little 'underwater problem', I wouldn't worry about it. Speaking of the Task, we should probably head down there, it's almost time for it to start. Are Ginny and Neville already there?" Luna nodded.

"They left a while ago, I just wanted to make sure you would have someone to walk down with." Draco gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Luna." Before they could leave, an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter in Draco's lap. He picked it up and immediately recognized the writing as his mother's. Shoving the letter into his robes he stood up, taking Luna's hand as they walked out of the Hall.

"Did your mother write you?"

"Yeah, I'll look at it later. If it took her this long to write, I doubt it's anything important. She is probably just going to be angry with me for hanging out with Blood-Traitors and Mudbloods." He winced slightly at Luna's expression. "Sorry, habit." Luna looked skeptical about what he believed the letter contained, but allowed them to continue their path down to the Black Lake.

"Did you have any other visions?" Draco then proceeded to tell her about the maze and whirling lights. Luna frowned. "That was different then usual. Very strange indeed. Draco... I don't want to pry, but I could tell you were lying when you told me Professor Snape didn't tell you anything. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it? I find talking to people about certain situations can help. If you want to keep it to yourself I understand, I won't push."

"I-I'm sorry Luna, I don't want to keep it from you but...I don't think you'd want to know as bad as you think you do. If you really want to know, ask me tomorrow and I'll tell you, but for now is it alright if we drop it?"

"Ok." They walked in silence for a bit before-"Can you tell me now?"

"Luna!"

"Ok Ok, you won't hear another peep about it until tomorrow, I swear. My lips are sealed." Luna zipped her lips shut, made a little locking motion before pretending to throw away the key. Draco couldn't help but smile at her antics and chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

When they arrived at the Black Lake, Neville and Ginny waved them over to where they were standing. The three Champions already stationed on the edge of the dock to prepare for the Task to start. Wait, three? Where the hell was Potter? Sure enough, as if he was summoned Potter sprinted into view and stopped next to the other Champions, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He still wore his school robes. Leave it to Potter to make a dramatic entrance. Draco rolled his eyes and joined Luna by Neville and Ginny. Ludo Bagman began to explain what the Champions would be doing for this Task. They each had one hour to recover what was stolen from them in the Black Lake. He gave the whistle and the Champions piled into the water. Only Potter was left above the water, slowly making his way in. Soon he began convulsing and dove under the water.

"Do we not get to see what they’re doing?" Draco heard Seamus Finnigan complain. "Well that's a load of rubbish." Draco had to agree.

"I wonder what's happening now." Luna, not one for uncomfortable silence, kept them entertained by listing her theories about the event happening under the water. "Merpeople can be quite hostile, daddy took me to see some in the Atlantic once, hopefully nobody gets hurt. Grindylows are worse, I don't think I would like running into them."

Around forty-five minutes in the Veela girl came sputtering out of the water screaming, a greenish creature with a horned head and gnashing teeth was clutching onto her with long, spindly fingers. The Grindylow was removed from the girl, she was given warm towels and sent to her tent until the Task was over. Luna had begun to tug on the sleeve of his robe once the hour was up.

"Where's Harry? Or the others for that matter, they were all supposed to be back by now." She was starting to shiver a bit, so Draco passed her his scarf. She quickly wrapped it around herself, thanking him with her signature kind smile. Luna snuggled into his side and continued to stare at the Lake with slight worry on her face.

Draco had to admit, he was feeling a little worried himself. All the Champions except Potter had returned by now and it was almost a half an hour over the time limit. 'Dumbledore wouldn't let Potter die, surely.' He told himself that but frankly, thanks to the visions and the general uneasiness this Tournament brought, Draco was beginning to doubt even Dumbledore's ability to keep Potter safe.

Finally, Draco saw Potter swim to shore with Weasley and some small blonde girl in tow. Luna hugged his side, jumping up and down. Ginny was cheering loudly and Neville began waving his 'Potter' banner wildly. Draco may or may not have let out a small 'WHOOP' of his own, but if anyone were to question it he would deny it until his last breath. Potter ended up receiving second place, which appeared to have angered Karkaroff. Karkaroff seemed to have noticed Draco's stare and as they locked eyes, Karkaroff sneered before storming off with Krum in tow.

Everyone had returned to Gryffindor Tower for a celebration of Potter's win. Ginny, Luna, Neville and himself using the tunnel they discovered to sneak in. Ginny and Neville had wandered off to where Weasley was revealing the 'truth' of what happened in the Black Lake. Draco and Luna sat by the fire, away from the celebration. The Weasley twins had tried to feed him some more trick sweets, but were quite disappointed when they were refused.

"The visions mean The Dark Lord is coming back. I don't know when, but that's what Snape told me when I went to visit him, I know we already guessed it, but guessing and having it confirmed are two different things." Draco didn't look at Luna, but he knew she heard him. 

"Do you think Professor Snape told your mother and that's why she wrote to you?" Draco reached into his robes and pulled out the letter.

"Wanna find out?" At Luna's nod Draco moved closer next to her, this way nobody would be able to read over their shoulders without them noticing. Draco opened the letter and he and Luna began to read.

'Draco,

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write to you, but your father has been monitoring the post and floo connections like an Owl and I have been unable until now to get one past him. He is worried, we all are. Severus has informed me that you believe you have figured out why I've tasked Poppy with giving you these visions. There is only so much one can say in a letter, so I must arrange to meet with you face to face. Meet me in the Slytherin Head Boy's room (Yes, Severus told me about that also) at 8 o'clock tomorrow night. Until then be careful, all will be explained soon.'

Once they had finished reading the note, Draco cast it into the fire. His mother didn't sign off at the end of the letter, she never did. It was something which always used to give him comfort. His father's letters were always so formal, with his sharp handwriting and stiff send off, but his mother's have always been more soft and flowing, she never signed off because Draco could always tell it was her. This time was different. Her writing was still flowing, but it had an uncharacteristic harshness and formality about it. Draco didn't know what his mother wanted to tell him, but he just knew this wasn't going to be the reunion he had hoped for.


	14. Chapter 14

They sat there in silence watching the parchment burn in the fire, the golden light bouncing off Draco's pale hair. Luna didn't know what to think about their current predicament, Narcissa Malfoy didn't seem like the type to tread lightly, none of the Malfoy's did. Her father always told her that the Malfoy's were always flashing their wealth and never seemed to care about the attention it brought them, whether it be good or bad. Now however, based on Narcissa's description of events, they seemed to be lying low. Lucius Malfoy was monitoring anything entering and leaving the house, leaving Luna to believe that he was trying to isolate himself and his wife away from the rest of the Wizarding world.

Based on what Draco has told her about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inevitable return, it would appear that this was the case. He had already mentioned that if 'he' were to return his parents and any other former followers who renounced their ties to the Dark Lord, would have good reason to become paranoid. Betraying You-Know-Who was not a forgivable crime when 'he' was in power and Luna doubted that if the Dark Lord were to return, that past betrayal would be forgotten. Luna was brought out of her trance as she felt someone sit down next to her.

The party had ended earlier than the last one and the only ones left in the room were herself, Draco and Neville. "Where'd Ginny go?"

Neville smirked "She went to bed early, apparently even if you've lived with Fred and George for most of your life you can still fall victim to some of their pranks." He went a bit pale. "Not that I envy being on the receiving end of her revenge." Luna Smiled, turning towards him.

"I think I'll head off to bed too, I'm quite tired. Goodnight Neville, Draco." Luna crawled through the portrait door, but as she began her path to the Ravenclaw Common room she came upon a certain door. In a split- second decision she pushed it open and entered the Head Boy's room. Luna placed herself on the Loveseat in front of the fireplace, pulled out her wand and produced small wispy butterflies. She hasn't perfected the spell yet, some of the insects being more see-through or with one wing bigger than the other, but Luna thought they were pretty just the same. By the time Draco got back to the room, she was already asleep, one wispy butterfly landing on his nose before disappearing. 

When Luna woke up she realized that she was covered with a blanket, rubbing her eyes she sat up and peered over the edge of the Loveseat to find Draco passed out on the bed, snoring softly and covered in a thin linen sheet. Smiling slightly Luna checked the time, noticing she still had a few hours until Breakfast she snuggled deeper into the duvet and closed her eyes.

Luna was awoken a few hours later from a nudge to her shoulder. She opened one eye and peaked through her lashes to see Draco standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. Luna thought he looked like an angry mother hen, but she knew better than to tell him that. "Hello, Draco. Is it time for breakfast? I think I'm going to have some porridge, what about you?"

Draco squinted at her "What exactly are you doing in my new room, Luna? I thought you were staying in your own Common room now?"

Luna sat up blinking at him with round eyes and a small frown on her face. "Do you not like being around me anymore?"

"I like being around you, I was just wondering why you decided to make my Loveseat your home for the night." He didn't look quite as skeptical if the crinkling around his eyes were anything to go by, he was at least slightly amused.

"That's nice, I like being around you too. If you must know I was going to go to my Common room, but then I realized I wasn't that tired. So, I came here to wait for you, but I fell asleep. Did you see the butterflies? I haven't got the spell yet, but I think they're still pretty."

Draco nodded, an exasperated smile on his face. "Yes, Luna, I saw the butterflies. One landed on my nose in fact. You should probably go to your own Common room and get dressed, breakfast has begun and I want to get there before Weasley inhales everything."

"Don't be mean, Ron's appetite is perfectly healthy and I doubt that he could eat everything on that table." And with that Luna threw the duvet off, got up and crawled through the portrait hole, making her way to Ravenclaw Tower.

Luna finally arrived at breakfast and sat down next to Neville, Ginny and Draco were across from them. Most of breakfast was in silence, except for the occasional admirer coming over to listen to Ron's tale of how he stood against four Grindylows, whilst Harry got Fleur's sister to safety. Luna was almost positive that this wasn't how it actually happened, but she didn't know for sure and it would seem rude to try and disprove it. Luna was snapped out of her thoughts as Ginny began waving a hand at her.

"You back, Lu? I was asking you if you were excited for double Divination, I wonder who Trelawny's going to say bites it this week."

Luna tapped a finger on her chin. "I'm not to sure, I think she does it in turns. She said I was going to be hit with a club last week, maybe it's your turn this week." Her eyes widened slightly. "Although I hope it's not you, I rather like having my friends alive."

Nobody seemed to know how to respond to that, so they continued their breakfast until it was time for everyone to head to their classes. Luna and Ginny had Divination together, Neville had Transfiguration and Draco had History of Magic first. Luna had to admit she wasn't overly fond of Divination, but Professor Trelawny seemed to like her so she couldn't complain too much. 

When they arrived, Luna's senses were assaulted with the variety of scents in the room. Crinkling her nose she followed Ginny to their seats and waited for Professor Trelawny's instructions.

"Today's lesson will require you all to broaden your minds....the crystal ball can be especially difficult for those of a simple mind to understand. Peer into the smoke, open the eye and really look for the pictures in the fog."

Luna looked into her ball and squinted at the glass, trying to focus on the figure emerging from the fog. She doesn't remember concentrating on something for this long before, not even in Potions. The longer she looked the more of the picture she could see, until she could clearly make out what it was. There was what looked to be a pale forearm, with a rather ugly looking symbol branded onto it. There was a skull with a wriggling snake coming from its mouth, the brand looked dark and rather irritated.

Luna pulled back from the ball with a small gasp, Eyes wide open as she turned to Ginny with a worried expression on her face. Professor Trelawny had scurried over, hands placed over the ball and staring at Luna with large glassy eyes.

"What did you see my dear? It's alright you can tell me, sometimes the things we see can be hard to decipher properly. If you believe to have seen something terrible, perhaps I could put it in some perspective."

Luna shook her head "That's alright Professor, I'm just worried because I haven't seen anything yet." She gave her best smile.

Professor Trelawny gave her a sad look "Oh my dear, not everyone has the sight. It's just one of those things, but do not fret. I believe with help your mind will be open enough to see what the ball shows you." She then wandered off to see what the other students were up to.

Ginny raised an eyebrow "What was that about? You looked kinda....spooked?"

"Oh everything's fine, I just saw an ugly skull and snake tattooed on an arm. What did you see?"

=====================

Draco sat in Potions working with Neville on their 'Wit-sharpening Potion'. The 'Golden Trio' had gotten themselves separated and now Potter sat right in front of Snape with Weasley and Granger still in the back of the room. His other classes had gone by so slowly and this one was no different. Neville seemed to have only the faintest idea as to what was going on, but that wasn't unusual. He had finally managed to get the 'Banishing Charm' right, but working with Neville on a Potion was a completely different task. Draco had only turned his back to look at the instructions for one second and their cauldron had almost boiled over.

"What the hell, Longbottom! I told you a drop of Armadillo Bile, does half the bloody bottle look like a drop to you?! Now we have to triple everything to get it right, move over." Neville muttered a 'sorry' and moved out of the way.

"You don't want to work with me anymore do you? I always mess everything up."

"No you don't, you oaf." Draco sighed "Just read the instructions more carefully, yeah?" A loud bang interrupted the class as the door to the Potions room was flung open and Karkaroff stormed in. Neville leaned over.

"What do you suppose he wants?"

"No idea, but it doesn't look like a friendly visit." It wasn't. There was a lot of hushed whispers and agitated expressions. Snape appeared to not like where the conversation was headed and Draco couldn't agree more. He was about to turn back to his Potion when he saw Karkaroff pull up his sleeve through the crack in the doorway. Now that was interesting. Snape dismissed their class and he and Neville were quick to scurry out of there, Snape didn't look in the mood to be having that sort of 'conversation' and things looked like they were going to get ugly.

Draco and Neville walked down to the Great Hall to tell the others what they had just witnessed. Draco sat down next to Luna as Neville began telling the story. "He showed Snape his arm, Snape looked quite worried about it. He wasn't too pleased that Karkaroff wanted to talk to him either." Luna perked up at this.

"He showed Professor Snape his arm? Was it his forearm by any chance?" Neville looked confused.

"Yeah it was, why does that matter?" Luna turned to Draco.

"You said Headmaster Karkaroff was a Death Eater, don't they have brand on their arm? He must have been showing Professor Snape the mark.... I also saw a mark on someone's arm in the crystal ball while we were in Divination." Draco's face went sheet white.

"You did? That is odd, but I wouldn't read too much into it, that whole class is a farce anyway. When it comes to Karkaroff however, that is more probable. I don't know that much about the actual mark itself, but I do know it's a way for the Dark Lord to call his followers. Perhaps this means that he has officially returned or he is making his return sooner than we thought?" It was Neville and Ginny's turn to go pale.

"What do you mean by sooner than we thought? You guys knew ‘he’ was coming back for sure and you didn't think to tell US?! Ginny was fuming. In hindsight it was probably the right call to tell everyone, including Potter about what Snape confirmed for him, but Draco was never a very good judge when it came to important situations. So he told them about all of it, him visiting Snape and what Snape told him about the Dark Lord's return. "So, you're going to talk with your mom tonight and she's going to basically tell you what's happening in the Death Eater world, cool, let me know how that turns out.”

"MY MOTHER'S NOT A DEATH EATER! She's the one helping us for Merlin's sake!" He snarled. Luna placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"That's not what, Ginny is saying and you know it." Draco knocked her hand off him and stood up, turning to leave.

"Whatever, why do I even bother telling you guys this stuff anyway? You never take the information seriously."

"She was just trying to lighten the mood, you don't have to get worked up over it." Draco didn't bother to wait to see what else any of them had to say, he had already begun walking to the portrait hole. It was almost time to meet with his mother and there was no way he was going to miss what she had to say. He was finally going to get some answers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably come back and edit the next day like I usually do, so if you get to this early, I'm sorry there are so many grammar mistakes. :)

Alright, so maybe Draco was being overly dramatic, but it's the others faults for not expecting that from him. Draco stormed through the halls of Hogwarts until he got to the Potions classroom. He entered only to find Snape and Karkaroff already there, they both turned towards him. Karkaroff had a sneer plastered on his face while Snape had an exasperated look.

Draco's eyebrows shot up as Karkaroff directed his next statement at him "You is Lucius's son yes? Vhat business do you 'ave here at thees time ov night?" Draco assumed his usual haughty disposition, crossing his arms and raising a single brow, his own sneer firmly set in place.

"I could ask you the same question Headmaster. I thought you and Professor Snape discussed all that you needed to during class earlier?" Karkaroff scowled at him.

"I don't need to explain myselv to you boy." He looked to Snape before storming past, bumping Draco's shoulder on the way out before slamming the door.

"He seems pleasant." Severus gave him a cold look.

"Clearly the concept of knocking was never mentioned to you, be sure to tell Narcissa that when you speak to her would you?"

"What did Karkaroff want, was he showing you his mark again?" He really shouldn't be flashing that around in public, be sure to mention that to HIM when you next speak will you?" Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do not get involved. Karkaroff is my problem, do you understand? Stop trying to antagonize him, do I make myself clear."

"I wasn't-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Draco nodded. He truly wasn't trying to get involved, but Karkaroff had been giving him weird looks since the Second Task and he was flashing his mark in the halls. Forgive him for being simply curious. "Your mother should be waiting for you, go." Severus waved his hand and the portrait swung open.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, he clambered through the door and it slammed shut behind him. 'whatever Karkaroff was telling Severus, he didn't like it' Draco thought as he crawled through the passage. 'Definitely about the Dark Lord's return then.'

Draco arrived at his room and pushed open the door. When he stepped out he looked around, but didn't see his mother anywhere. Just then, he heard a fire crackle and his mothers face popped out of the flames.

"Draco, Draco darling are you there?" Draco ran towards the fireplace and crouched down. "You're here, good, I don't have much time. Your father is monitoring the floo connection. Now Draco, what sort of visions has Poppy given you, what have you seen?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who told Poppy to give them to me, yet you don't know?" His mother shook her head.

"When we employed Poppy we knew she had the gift, but she was unable to access it unless one of us, as her masters, ordered her to use it. She can only access the gift when we tell her and we can dictate the sort of things she is able to see. I ordered her to look for things which help us to uncover what is happening with the Dark Lord this year, but I cannot control what she decides to show you and I cannot order her to show me. Once she has sent the vision to you, she can no longer remember what it's about."

"Well that's convenient for me isn't it?" Draco grumbled

"Enough of your cheek! This is important, now listen very carefully. The Dark Lord is returning this year, he is calling out for those who once served him. Your father woke up quite disheveled a few days ago, the mark was active again. I trust Igor has been out of his mind, bothering Severus at every turn. Now tell me, what has Poppy showed you?"

"You already know about the Dragons, that was showing me the first task. There was the Graveyard, I saw Harry being tortured by the Dark Lord and F-Father was.... he was there as well. The girl, she was Luna Lovegood-"

"Yes Severus told me about your involvement with her and Potter. I can't say that your father and I are overly thrilled with that arrangement, your father is especially irate, but... I never liked that Zabini or Nott. I didn't believe that they held a good influence over you, especially with who their parent's are, but I do wish you would make up with Ms. Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed like people you could actually talk to..."

"I can talk to Luna and the others just fine mother, thank you. I thought you were here to talk to me about the visions, not my relationships."

"Of course, forgive me for caring about my son's wellbeing." His mother drawled. "Is that all you've seen, or is there more?"

"I also saw, well, it was more from my point of view actually. I'm running through a maze, alongside someone else and then I touch some sort of cup and I'm transported somewhere." His mother looked confused, he couldn't blame her it's not like he had a clue as to what was going on either, but she was supposed to have all the answers here and he told her as much.

"I only know what your father discusses with me and lately it hasn't been much. I do know however, that none of the former Death Eaters were responsible for the Dark Mark being raised at the Quidditch World Cup. Your father asked around and apparently none of them know who did it. He even managed to pay a visit to your Aunt Bella in Azkaban, however he managed to do that I have no idea, but even she didn't seem to know. She isn't exactly in the right frame of mind to be holding conversation however, so I doubt her information is reliable." Draco could hear his father's voice in the background as he began to approach wherever his mother was. "I will try to send more letters to you if I find out anything else. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more, but it's difficult to track down information without drawing suspicion. Poppy will send you anymore visions she has and you will report them back to me or Severus, alright? Stay safe, Draco, goodbye for now."

Draco lurched forward as his mother's form began to disappear "Wait-" But it was too late, she was already gone "Dammit!" His mother had only confirmed what he already knew, which was a plus, but had no new information to give him. Hopefully she'll be able to find out some more about what the visions mean the next time she contacts him, she had said that this wouldn't be the last time he heard from her. 

He got ready for bed, crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling. All these events have something in common, they all involve the tournament that much is obvious, but there is something else as well. This all started with Potter's name being thrown into the fire. These events he's been dreaming about all come back to Potter. If his intuition is correct, the person responsible for Potter's name being thrown into the Goblet, has to be the same person who cast the Dark Mark. If they find out who is responsible for Potter's predicament, then they know who's helping the Dark Lord come back into power.

The next morning he approached the Gryffindor table with caution, he had acted irrationally yesterday and he had learned the hard way that the Weasley's were not very forgiving. As he approached the table, he noticed that the parties already sitting there were making a point to not look at him. Rolling his eyes, he sat down in his usual spot next to Luna.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys yesterday, you can stop being petty about it now." Ginny glared at him.

"Oh we're the ones being petty, I see. Well then I guess-"

"Do you guys want to know what my mother said or not." Luna perked up, facing him with a smile on her face.

"Yes please! Don't mind her, she's just angry that you apologized and now she can't get revenge on you. What did your mother say?" Draco leaned in and told them about what his mother had confirmed and what he believed this all to mean. Neville nodded, looking contemplative.

"So all we have to do is find out who put Harry's name in the Goblet and we know who's responsible for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning. Sounds easy enough. Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to Hogsmeade, When they come back we should tell them about this."

"That is" Ginny interrupted "if you’re not going to freak out on THEM for asking questions about what your family's up to." Draco sneered at her.

"No, I'm not going to freak out on them. Anyway, we should split up and try to do some research on the Tournament and find out information on former Death Eaters who may have been responsible. Mother said the father talked to some, but I wouldn't put it past them to lie." He and Luna went to the library while Neville and Ginny went to search for any clues in Severus's office. Draco had made sure that Severus would be gone for at least a few hours before they tried to investigate. They all agreed to reconvene in Gryffindor Tower in a few hours, hopefully Potter and his sidekicks would be back from wherever they went to by then.

He and Luna sat in the library poring over the mountain of books they found, most of them only mentioning the Tournament briefly and none of them mentioning anything about Death Eaters.

"We're gonna need to find someway to get into the Restricted section. There's probably loads of Dark Arts stuff in there." Luna shook her head.

"No, Harry's looked in there quite a lot and it doesn't have what we're looking for." ‘Of fucking course Potter has a way to get into the restricted section.’ He threw his hands up and tugged his hair in frustration. "Don't do that, I don't think you'd look nice bald." Draco huffed a laugh.

"No I don't suppose I would. We should go, It's almost time to meet the others." He stood up, grabbed his bag and made to leave. Luna hooked her arm through his and skipped down the hall. It was a little awkward with her skipping and him still walking but they managed. "Luna, would you...still like to come to the Manor sometime? I just thought that since I can talk to mother now, I'd be able to ask her if it would be okay? I understand if you don't want to with all this stuff going on, but I'm sure she could convince my father to allow it."

Luna's face lit up "Of course I'd still want to come, you said we could search for the Crumpled-Horn Snorcack. I'm not passing up an opportunity like that!" Draco returned her smile.

"Great..um yeah, okay, sounds good! You can join me when I next speak to mother, she'll probably be more willing to say yes once she meets you."

They tumbled out of the portrait hole and into the Common room, only to find everyone already seated around the room. Draco looked around, everyone's faces were serious and a somber mood like a thick smoke clouded the Common room. 

"Is something wrong?" Draco's gaze darted around the room, landing on Ginny and Neville. "Did you guys tell them what my mother said?"

Ginny nodded but it was Potter who spoke. "We went to see...somebody who managed to give us some useful information on the matter."

Draco squinted. "And who might this reliable source be, Potter? Forgive me for not holding trust in any information a stranger might give."

Weasley cut in "They're reliable, their story seems to agree with your mother's actually. Only, he managed to provide some other information as well."

Draco raised a brow "Oh? Don't hold back, you all know my research. It would be a bit unfair to not share your own."

Potter began "Well firstly, Crouch is supposed to be sick right? Too sick to be a judge for the Tournament, but I saw Crouch searching Snape's office on the map. Crouch became obsessed with hunting Death Eaters after he discovered his son was one-"

"His son is dead Potter."

"I know that" Potter sighed "Weren't you listening? Crouch is too sick to judge the Tournament, but he has plenty of time to search Snape's office? Surely that's suspicious isn't it?" He paused "Would you be able to tell us about any of the Death Eaters you know about, who Crouch may have been responsible for putting away or any others you can think of? Our informant named a few, but he has been.... away for a while and doesn't know who's for certain."

Draco tapped his chin "Well there's Karkaroff, but he made that deal as I already mentioned. There's Radolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange , Sirius Black and his brother Regulus, but he's dead. My father, I know there are others but I can't remember most of them. Um.. who else, oh yeah, Crouch's son and Avery but he pleaded the 'Imperius' like my father did. That's all I can think of." Snape as well, but like hell he was going to tell Potter that.

"Did your mother say anything else?" Draco shrugged.

"Just that my father's been asking around for who conjured the Mark, he even managed to ask my crazy Aunt Bella. How he got into Azkaban to talk to her she doesn't know." Neville's small voice spoke up from the couches.

"You're related to Bellatrix Lestrange?" Draco whipped his head around sneering slightly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Neville ducked his head.

"Nothing, go on." Draco turned back to Potter.

"So, all signs point to Crouch then. Any chance we can take a look at that map Potter?" Potter shook his head.

"Moody found out that I had it when he helped me escape from Snape, it was when I was trying to figure out the clue for the Second Task. He asked if he could borrow it, I haven't gotten it back yet." Draco went a bit pale, but only Luna seemed to have noticed if the worried expression on her face was anything to go by.

"So, you gave away our only lead to a lunatic who goes around turning people into ferrets for fun!?"

"What does it matter?! Moody has been helping me this entire time, chances are he'll be able to find out what Crouch's up to and this whole thing will be put to an end before you know it."

Granger finally chimed in "Exactly, Moody has been catching Dark wizards for decades. He'll be able to find Crouch before any of us do, even if Ron's brother Percy bothers to help us."

That was precisely what Draco was afraid of.


	16. Chapter 16

How could Potter be so incredibly dense? Weasley he expected it from, Potter as well, but even Granger wasn't thinking straight which was highly unusual. She has more brain then the two of them put together. How could she miss something like this?

"Did you tell Moody about the Crouch situation?" 'Please Potter, for once. Please tell me you didn't do something so stupid.' Just judging from Potter's posture he could tell he had informed Moody.

"Yeah. What of it?" 'Dammit Potter.'

Draco moved a bit closer to him. "What did Moody tell you, Potter. What did he say?"

"Calm down, he said basically the same thing we did. That Crouch is probably working for Voldemort and that the map was exactly what he'd been looking for. Why?" Draco couldn't help himself. A sharp smack sounded throughout the room as he slapped his palm against his own forehead. "What's got you all worked up?"

"Potter think about it. You spot Crouch looking through Snape's office, Moody finds you and Snape close to the office. Then Moody finds that map of yours, you tell him you saw Crouch on it and then all of a sudden he's desperate to borrow it? Look at the facts Potter, Moody's either working with Crouch or-" Luna cut in, her voice raising in excitement.

"Or Professor Moody is Crouch!" Luna was beaming from ear to ear. She turned to him, smile unwavering. "The flask he's always drinking from must contain Polyjuice Potion!" She yanked him down by his shirt collar and placed a firm kiss on his cheek "You're a genius!"

Draco felt his whole face heat up as Luna let go of him, doing his best to recover from her new form of showing affection. He looked to Potter doing his best to avoid Luna's eyes and stop his face from becoming even more red. His voice was slightly squeaky when he spoke. "See Potter, i-it all makes sense."

Granger finally turned to Potter "The Polyjuice theory does seem to make sense, Harry. You said yourself that Snape is missing Boomslang skin-"

"Hermione that's because of us remember" He glanced at Draco and brought his voice down "Second year? and besides" Potter's voice had returned to normal. "Moody has been helping me throughout all of the tasks, if he was so keen to kill me, why help me?" Great, another piece of the puzzle to figure out. One step forward, two steps back. "Bagman has been trying to help me too, if anything he seems more likely to be responsible, he waited a while to look for Bertha Jorkins. Maybe she knew something he didn't want her to and he had to get rid of her?"

"Whatever you say, Potter. I'm going to investigate Moody whether you're on board or not, he's up to something I can feel it!" He left back through the portrait hole, leaving the others to discuss their theories. Luna, Ginny and Neville had followed him back to his room, Ginny's voice ringing out as they crawled through the dark.

"Are you sure this all just isn't a vendetta against him for turning you into a ferret?"

"Shut it!"

Draco spent almost every waking hour stalking Mad-Eye Moody. There really wasn't any other word for it. He would follow him wherever he went, being careful not to be seen. Draco began following Karkaroff around too, just to be sure, but so far neither of them had done anything incriminating. He was also careful not to be left alone with Luna for too long, unsure of whether a kiss on the cheek was going to become a new greeting for her or not.

Not that he didn't like it, he had, but she was Luna Lovegood. His parents weren't too keen on his friendship with her let alone more, which this was not becoming in anyway. But still, he was going to be set up with another non-Blood Traitor Pureblood by next year anyway so it didn't matter what he felt, not that he felt anything for her other than friendship. Salazar he was losing his mind.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't avoid Luna forever. So, when he showed up for dinner he tried his best not to be completely awkward around her. She seemed to have no problem talking to him as if nothing had happened. 'But nothing had happened' Draco pondered. 'She was happy and she kissed you on the cheek, friends can kiss friends on the cheek right?' Draco snapped his attention to the girl in question.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" Luna giggled.

"I asked how your stalking was going, has Moody done anything suspicious yet?"

"No, it's like he knows that I'm following him. I guess that comes with being one of the best Aurors in Britain. Karkaroff hasn't given me anything either." Draco slumped in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel some strands getting caught on his fingers. Luna was right, if he kept doing that he was going to go bald. "I just know he has something to do with this, all I need is concrete proof and Potter will have no choice but to believe me. All the signs point to him if only Potter wasn't so thick, he'd realize it too." He tried to keep his voice low as to not have said person overhear.

"I believe you, but you have to admit that it doesn't make sense for Professor Moody to put him into the Tournament and then help him not get killed. We're missing that piece of information, once we find out what that is it will be easier to find out what he's up to. Have you had any other visions lately?" Draco shook his head.

"Nothing. Mother hasn't written anything else for me either, looks like we're at a stand still."

"Only for the moment, but I still think we should keep an eye on them. Professor Moody especially, I don't think Headmaster Karkaroff has anything to do with this."

The next day Draco had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Moody. This was the perfect opportunity to watch his actions without it being overly suspicious. Draco is just another curious student, eager to watch and learn whatever new spell his Professor saw fit to teach them. He arrived to his class a little earlier than necessary and claimed a seat in the front row.

Today, Moody had them work on stunning spells and shield charms. Pretty basic in Draco's opinion, but Moody wanted them to perfect these spells because in his words "You never know what might be around the corner and you don't want to be caught unawares." They all paired off and started to practice the spells on each other. Draco shivered slightly, he knew that Moody was watching him as he strolled around the classroom.

Usually Moody would be yelling at students from every corner of the classroom, casting stinging hexes to try and catch anyone dropping their guard, but not this time. He continued his leisurely stroll around the room, watching their progress until it was time to head to their next class. Draco was packing up his things when he heard Mad-Eye's voice.

"Malfoy, stay back a moment. I need a word with you." Draco paused, turning around and allowing his mask of indifference to slip into place.

"Yes, Professor?" Moody slowly came closer, the dull thud of his wooden leg hitting the floor feeling like a death sentence. Moody's magical eye scanning Draco's entire figure before pausing on his face. Thankfully Mad-Eye stopped a few feet from him and Draco's heart rate slowly started to climb back down.

"Why don't we drop the act eh? You're father may have developed a knack for hiding behind a mask, but you have a lot to learn in that regard, son. So, we're gonna have a nice little chat and then you can go to your next lesson, sound good?" Draco kept his face blank and said nothing. "I may not be in as great condition as I was when I first started, but any Auror should be able to tell when they're being followed"

Draco finally managed to find his voice. "And you believe that I'm following you?" A twisted smirk passed over Moody's face.

"Oh I don't believe anything, Laddie, I KNOW you've been following me. I simply want to know why is all, you've been acting quite suspicious lately. I'm just making sure that you aren't up to anything dark. Force of habit I'm afraid, you understand."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Professor. I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about."

Moody's smile dropped as a shadow passed over his face. He crept closer and now his face was just a few inches from Draco's own. He felt his heart speed up again and it took all his concentration not to let his mask slip. "Is that so? You know your father was never that great of a liar, I'm surprised the Ministry bought that coercion claim. You however, I must applaud your efforts son, but if I was you" His face somehow managed to get even closer to Draco's. Being this close, Draco could see every knurled scar and wrinkle surrounding his mechanical eye and covering almost every inch of Moody's face. "I'd stay out of whatever you think you're trying to find eh? It might not turn out too well for you."

Moody's face twisted into a grimace and he backed off, bringing a flask from his pocket and taking a large swig. Draco's eyes tracked the movement and Moody's expression changed into one of discovery. Draco quickly grabbed his things and fled to the door, jerking forward as Moody's cane came down on the tail end of his robes. Draco turned his head and saw the twisted smile back on Mad-Eye's face.

"You forgot your quill." He held out the feather and Draco, hand shaking, took it from him. "Best get to...what do you have?"

Draco swallowed. "A-Arithmancy" He choked.

Moody nodded "Aye, Vector's not the type to forgive tardiness. Let her know that I kept you back, if she gives you trouble about it let me know. Now get a move on."

Draco didn't need to be told twice, he almost tripped through the doorway with how fast he was going. He arrived to class and just as Moody had predicted, Vector wasn't too pleased. Thankfully she dropped the issue when Draco told her that Moody had kept him back, but that only made Draco feel worse.

Once classes were over Draco sped to the Great Hall, he had to tell Luna what just happened. Potter may not believe that Moody is responsible, but this will pull Luna on board for certain, maybe even Neville and Ginny. Then the four of them can figure out what Mad-Eye's up to and Potter will be forced to accept that he was wrong. As Draco made was rushing through the halls, he quite literally ran into Pansy.

Rubbing her temple, scowling she glared at the floor. "Watch where you're going you-oh Draco, I was just looking for you! listen... we need to talk."

"Not interested Parkinson." He made to move around her, but she stuck out her hand to block him. Her face took on a look of remorse.

"Please, Draco." He stood back, arms crossed.

"Go on then, I have places to be you know." She copied his position, returning his glare with her own.

"I'm sure Loony can wait a few minutes for your arrival, this is important." She dropped her arms and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I took Blaise's side over yours. We've been friends basically our entire lives and it was wrong of me to betray that....Crabbe and Goyle feel the same way it's just...they don't want to admit it." Draco only scowled harder.

"Too little too late Pans, you could have told me this months ago." She shook her head.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Blaise and Theo... they've gone kinda power crazy. We told them to just try and talk to you after the incident a few weeks ago, but they literally ordered us not to. Kind of pathetic isn't it? They think they can control everything we do." Draco gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that is kinda pathetic. So what, you're switching sides now?"

"If by that you mean do I want to be your friend again, then yeah I do." She suddenly looked sheepish again. "Would you be alright with that? Look I know I was a bitch and I have no right to ask it but-" Draco held up a hand.

"Just stop. I haven't exactly been the best of friends to you, Crabbe or Goyle either. If you three are willing to give it another shot then... I guess I'll be willing too....fresh start?" He held out his hand and she shook it. 

She smiled, but what Draco didn't notice, was the slight edge hidden behind her eyes. Almost... like a look of triumph. "Hello, My name's Pansy Parkinson. What's yours?"

"Hello Pansy Parkinson, my name is Draco Malfoy."


	17. Chapter 17

Luna was crawling through the Passageway, slowly making her way to their usual meeting place. Neville and Ginny were already with Draco in the Head Boy's room, but Snape had forced Luna to stay behind after class and sort potion ingredients. She had knocked some over with her bag and that was her punishment.

Draco had told the three of them at lunch to meet him after classes finished for the day. Apparently he had a confrontation with Moody after his Defense lesson and wanted their conversation to not be overheard. She had finally arrived at the entrance of the room and carefully stepped through.

Just as she had predicted, Ginny, Neville and Draco all sat around the room waiting for her arrival. Luna plopped herself down next to Draco on the Loveseat, not missing the way he winced slightly. Ginny and Neville came closer and sat themselves down on the chairs opposite them.

Luna didn't remember the chairs being there before, leaving her to believe they were brought here just for this meeting. Ginny seemed to have gotten impatient, if the bouncing of her leg was anything to go by. Her face twisted into a scowl and she threw her hands in the air.

"We don't have all night you know, I for one have a shit-ton of Potions homework to do so if you could tell us why you decided to summon us all here that would be great!" Draco simply rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Fine. You guys remember how I was following Mad-Eye around right?" Ginny's scowl didn't waver.

"Yeah, you only mentioned it a billion fucking times, of course we bloody remember." Neville put a finger to his lips and shushed her, Ginny's scowl somehow grew deeper as she slumped in her seat with a huff. Luna covered her mouth with her hand, it was the only way she could prevent herself from outright laughing at the display. Ginny looked like an angry orange Niffler with its fur standing on end. She spared a glance at Draco and could see that he was doing a much better job at hiding his amusement than she was, but that was probably just because his annoyance was cancelling it out.

"As I was saying, I have been following Moody around for a few weeks. He hadn't done anything suspicious that I could see, but that's the thing, whenever I tried to follow him he would just disappear. I couldn't gather anything incriminating because he would just turn a corner and vanish from sight, but this morning during Defense he kept me back. Said that he knew that I was following him the whole time and that it would be best if I stopped searching for whatever I was looking for."

Luna saw Draco's face light up as he moved onto the next part of his story. "However, the longer our conversation went on the more he started to wince." Draco was practically bouncing up and down now "He had a drink from his hip flask and the wincing stopped! He saw me eyeing the flask and I swear I saw something like fear flash across his face. You see? We were right, Moody has to be taking some sort of potion and I would bet my family's entire fortune that it's Polyjuice."

Neville's bit his lip. "So.. if Moody is someone else, someone dangerous, what are we going to do? It's not like we can just march up to him and demand he reveal his true self." His eyes bugged out of his head. "He already threatened you! He knows you're onto him, what if he finds out that we're now involved! Oh why did you have to confront him."

"I didn't confront him! He could tell I was following him." Luna could tell this conversation was going to turn sour and intervened.

"Draco and I thought that Professor Moody is actually Mr.Crouch, but now that I think about it... how could they have been in the same room together on the first day of school?" Ginny seemed to have gotten out f her slump and chimed in.

"Maybe the real Moody was here at the start of term, but Crouch managed to stow him away and take his place. Crouch would need a constant supply of hair to brew that much Polyjuice and Crouch has been missing since the Yule Ball." Draco nodded.

"So, Crouch has to have the real Moody hidden somewhere in the castle while he's pretending to be him. Crouch told your brother that he's sick and is using that as his alibi, did you talk to your brother at all, did he say anything?"

"He told us to mind our own business, the git, as if Harry's life isn't in danger." They decided to finish there and comeback to it when any of them had found out more.

Once Neville and Ginny had gone, Luna hesitated, turning back towards Draco who had begun pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. She walked back to the Loveseat and sat back down next to him. Draco peered at her from the corner of his eye before it travelled back to the parchment.

"I thought you would have left with the others." Luna quirked a brow, her face curling into a small smile.

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" He tore his gaze away from whatever he was working on and returned her soft expression.

"Not at all. I was just wondering if you needed something, or if you were just keeping me company. I don't mind either way, I like being around you." Luna could feel her face heat slightly, but judging by the pink tinge on the tips of Draco's ears, she wasn't the only one. Draco cleared his throat and dropped his hands into his lap. "So, which is it. Question or company?"

Luna finally found her voice and her usual serene expression had returned to her face. Any previous embarrassment she had was now gone. "I have a question and comment if you don't mind." Draco waved a hand and Luna took it as a signal to continue. "I saw you wince when I sat down and I know that you were trying to avoid me after we talked with Harry in the Gryffindor Common room." She wrung her hands on the corner of her robe. "I was wondering if I had done something wrong? It's because I pecked you on the cheek isn't it?" Luna curled in on herself slightly, giving him a sheepish smile.

'Stupid. Not everyone is as affectionate as your family, you shouldn't have done that. He wasn't comfortable with it and now he doesn't want to speak with you anymore. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Luna cast that thought from her mind. 'No, he said he likes being around you, Everything is fine. It just took him by surprise is all.' Luna stood there, wringing her hands together as she waited for his response.

He blinked. "Oh um...yeah...it was." 'Oh great.' It seemed like her expression gave away her thoughts because he quickly tried to explain himself. "Not that I didn't like it, I did it's just...my family isn't that affectionate. Nobody I know is that affectionate really, I was just surprised and didn't know what to think." He had begun to wring his own hands together. "I'm sorry I tried to avoid you because of it, I was being stupid."

"I don't think you were being stupid, you just panicked, we all get a little panicky sometimes when faced with something we're not used to." A silence had cast over them for a while before Draco broke it.

"You know, I don't think I've ever apologized to someone this many times before. In fact, I don't think that I ever apologized to anyone who wasn't my mother before." She turned towards him with a soft smile.

"You get used to it." He let out a snort. Luna always enjoyed whenever he laughed, she found it to be a nice break from his usual proper Pureblood exterior.

"I hope I won't have to get used to it." Luna just shrugged. He went back to his assignment, but she kept staring at him. She watched as the firelight danced across his face and how it bounced off his platinum hair.

After about an hour Draco stood up and packed away his piece of parchment, Luna stayed seated and looked up at him. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I have a test in Arithmancy tomorrow." Luna nodded and stood up turning to head into the passageway. "Luna?" She stopped and faced him. Draco came a little closer until there was only a few inches separating them, he appeared to be steeling himself for something.

What he did next took Luna by surprise. He leaned down and pressed a quick peck to her cheek, standing straight again Luna could see the bright red colouring his own cheeks. "Err... Night Luna."

A grin split her face as she looked up at him. "Goodnight Draco, don't worry that doesn't have to be a regular thing." Somehow his cheeks grew even pinker.

"Thanks, um.. night." And with that he spun around and walked to his dresser. Luna, still smiling, entered the passageway and crawled back to Ravenclaw tower.

Luna entered Defense Against the Dark Arts early the next morning. She was a little disappointed that she didn't have a double class with Ginny, but they had double Herbology later so it wasn't too terrible.

Once Luna found her seat, the first thing she noticed was that Professor Moody was not in the classroom. Instead Professor Snape stood at the head of the room sneering down at them. 'Where was Professor Moody? What is he up to?' Luna thought as she looked around the room. Thankfully, a student from the back of the room asked the question.

Snape's sneer transformed into pained grimace as he addressed the room. "Professor Moody is...indisposed for the day and will be unable to teach you. The Headmaster felt that I would be suitable to replace him, now enough questioning. Who among you knows what an Animagus is?"

Luna knew what they were, but quite frankly she wasn't interested in focusing on their lesson today. She was wondering what Professor Moody was doing and why it was taking away his classes for the entire day.

"Miss Lovegood, seeing as how you think yourself too intelligent to bother listening to my lesson, why don't you tell us all what's classified as the most vengeful creature in the Wizarding World?"

Luna was brought out of her thoughts and blinked up at him, her large round eyes glittering with mischief. "That's an easy question Professor, Nargles can get quite angry when forgotten about."

Luna made her way to the Potions classroom, not for the secret gateway, but for detention. Professor Snape had kept her back after her comment in Defense to inform her to meet him here, but why she was punished for getting the answer right Luna didn't know. Luna pushed the door open only to have her path blocked by Professor Snape.

"Your luck seems to have changed, Miss Lovegood. An urgent matter that requires my assistance has come up and I'm afraid that I can no longer oversee your detention. You are dismissed." Professor Snape pushed passed her and paused just outside the doorway. "And Miss Lovegood, try not to leave the portrait door ajar this time. I don't fancy having to deal with a Malfoy-style temper tantrum if I am forced to seal the passage because it's been discovered by other students."

He closed the door with a BANG and Luna crawled through the doorway, being sure to close the portrait fully before she continued deeper into the dark.

When Luna arrived only Neville and Ginny were there. 'That's odd, Draco's normally here before I am.' She sat down next to Ginny to wait. As a matter of fact, there was hardly anyone in Common room at all.

Luna surveyed the barren seats around them, aside from Neville and Ginny, the only other people in the room were Ron and Hermione. "Where's Harry?"

Both Hermione and Ron glanced up from the chess board, but it was Ron who spoke. "He's finding out what the Third Task is, he should be back soon."

Luna had completely forgot about the tasks, she was too concerned with what Professor Moody was up to. She turned back to the others. "Is that why Professor Moody was missing?"

"It wasn't just him." Neville shook his head. "McGonagall, Dumbledore and even Sprout was absent for my Herbology lesson. Apparently they needed her for something." 

"Oh, she was there for ours. They must have needed her for the final touches of whatever they're organizing for the next Task." Just then the Common room door swung open and a rather ragged looking Harry stumbled in.

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Harry! are you alright, what happened?" Harry looked like he had just saw a ghost and began stammering over his words.

"Crouch...forest...gone" He was breathing heavily and nearly collapsed into the chair. Everyone gathered around him, Hermione knelt down and spoke softly.

"Take a breath, Harry." Harry shook his head, his jet black hair covering his eyes.

"It's Crouch, he was here, by the Forbidden forest. He was out of his mind, going on about Dumbledore and Voldemort. He attacked Krum, he's gone, nobody knows where he went." Luna crept forward. If Crouch was dead or missing and Professor Moody was still here, then their only suspect of who Professor Moody truly was is gone.

"From the beginning, Harry, tell us everything."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, my bad. :/ No, seriously I have no excuse this time for my later update, but it's updated now so...yay? As always feedback is greatly appreciated ;)

Was this a bad idea? Probably, but how else would Draco find any proof of Mad-Eye's deception? Rummaging through the drawers in Moody's Office, Draco was determined to find anything that could prove that Moody wasn't who he's pretending to be.

Fortunately, Mad-Eye was called away to help set up the Third task for the Tournament, which gave Draco the perfect opportunity to do some snooping. Unfortunately, Draco had to wait until classes were finished to scan through Moody's belongings. Meaning that he now only had minutes until Mad-Eye's inevitable return, he had already been caught once and he most certainly did not want it to happen again.

He had already searched majority of the Office and was just about done with the drawers of the desk. He was about to just call it a day before he noticed a small chest tucked away in the dark corner underneath the desk. Draco pulled the chest out, it was quite heavy and he could hear the clinking of glass coming from inside. Pulling out his wand he muttered an "Alohomora" and the lid popped open. 'Considering that he's an Auror, I would have thought he'd have a stronger locking spell' Draco thought.

Pulling out one of the vials Draco could have cheered, inside it was a greenish soupy liquid that bubbled and popped every so often. Polyjuice Potion, he was right all along. Placing one of the vials in his robe pocket. He quickly gathered his stuff and made for the door, pausing when one of the crates began rattling violently. He knew he should be leaving, Moody would be back at any minute, yet something wasn't right about that chest.

Getting closer to it, he pulled out his wand and tried to unlock it. In hindsight, seeing as how this office was filled with dangerous artifacts it wasn't a bright idea to try and open a mysterious crate. Draco tried a few more times before giving up. 'So, he does know better spells.'

Suddenly, he could hear the distinctive thud of Moody's cane coming from the hall. Spinning around the room, he searched for a place to hide. There was no way he'd be able to exit without being spotted by Mad-Eye, his gaze landed on the wardrobe next to the door. As the thudding drew closer, Draco wrenched open the wardrobe and climbed inside, hoping that he would remain undetected long enough to escape once Moody was done.

Draco heard the door open and held his breath. Peering through the gap in the wardrobe, Draco could see Moody walking to his desk and pick up a piece of parchment. He pulled out his wand and placed it on the front of the parchment, mumbling something before putting it in his coat. He was almost away from the desk when he paused, Moody looked down and Draco felt his breathing hitch. He had forgot to put the small chest back under the desk.

Moody turned around and his mechanical eye landed directly on where Draco was hiding. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...' Moody limped closer to Draco's hiding spot, before pulling out the piece of parchment he had earlier. 'Shit, that's Potter's map.' Mad-Eye glanced at the parchment and looked back towards the wardrobe. Grunting, he turned back towards the door and left the room with a bang.

Draco let himself take a deep breath before exiting the wardrobe. He carefully opened the door a crack and peered through, he couldn't see Moody anywhere. Leaving the room, he sprinted down the hall and made for the dungeons. Now that he and Pansy were on better terms, he was more confident entering the Slytherin Common room normally. It was late enough that nobody should be in the Common room and he should be able to enter the Head Boy's room without having to go through the passage.

Filch and the prefects usually patrol the Potion classroom hall at this time of night, so there was no way that he could get to that passage without getting caught. It was risky entering through the Common room, but what choice did he have? It was too late to go to Gryffindor tower without getting caught by McGonagall and Draco couldn't even remember how to get to Ravenclaw tower.

Arriving at the doorway, he took a breath and spoke the password. Carefully entering the room, he was relieved that nobody was there. Finding the Head Boy's room was harder than he thought it would be, all the bloody doors looked the same. He moved around until he finally found it, hidden behind a green curtain at the back corner of the room.

The door was solid black with the words 'Head Boy' engraved in silver. He grabbed the handle and felt the magic locks shift in place to let him in. He walked into the room, sat down on his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

However, Draco's relief was short lived as he thought back to the previous events. Moody knew he was there, he had to, he had Potter's map. The map shows everyone in Hogwarts and that includes himself, Mad-Eye had to have known that Draco was hidden in the wardrobe. And if the map didn't show it, then the mechanical eye should have. Either way Draco's location wasn't unknown, but for whatever reason Moody let him go. Draco curled onto his side, shutting his eyes as he tried to calm his racing mind.

Draco groggily opened his eyes, jerking upright, he tried to back away as far as he could when he noticed a large pair of eyes peering back at him. The 'thing' came closer as Draco clambered back even further, falling off the bed with a thud and getting tangled in his sheets.

Draco wildly threw his hands around, his heart rate speeding rapidly at every failed escape attempt. Being tangled in the sheet, he could no longer see the unwanted visitor, he was sweating like crazy. Eventually, he could see a glowing ball of light through the thin fabric. The sheet was gently pulled back and when he saw who stood there, he nearly had a fit.

There stood Poppy with her wide blinking eyes and a concerned expression on her face. "Poppy is sorry to have startled you, Master Draco. Mistress Narcissa sent Poppy to inform you that she wishes to meet with you again, tomorrow night at 8 O'clock." She leaned in closer, her ears flopping forward, covering both sides of her face. "Poppy believes that Mistress Narcissa doesn't trust the post, especially not with Master Lucius snooping through everything."

"Try not to give me a heart attack the next time you decide to deliver a message okay? And did you have to come in the middle of the night?" Poppy nodded.

"Poppy truly is sorry, Master Draco, but Mistress Narcissa said to deliver it to you as soon as possible." Draco shakily got to his feet, grabbed his sheets and sat down on the bed.

"Do you have to go right away or can you stay for a bit?" Poppy's face lit up.

"Poppy can stay for a little while longer, if Master Draco doesn't mind?" Draco pat the spot next to him and Poppy hopped up onto the edge. "It's been a long year hasn't it, Master Draco?"

The corners of his lips turned up in a tired smile. "You could say that. I take it that father has been running you ragged?" Poppy nodded vigorously.

"Poppy barely has time for anything else but what Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa need her for, not that Poppy does anything else when she doesn't have a task." Poppy slumped over. "Still, Master Lucius is determined to keep Poppy at work."

Draco pat her on the head and Poppy turned her little face up to glare at him. "Don't give me that look, I'm trying to console you." Draco could hear Poppy grumble under her breath and his previous smile returned to his face.

He missed having her around. She was one of the few who actually seemed to like him for him and not just for his family's power or the persona he puts on, maybe that's why Luna has grown on him as well. Draco knew this when Poppy and Luna first met, they were too much alike and it was going to be the death of him.

"Has Harry Potter figured out the riddle Poppy gave him at Yule?" Draco was drawn out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"No, he's still in denial about the whole thing, I believe that I've figure it out and I've been trying to explain it to him. It's about Mad-Eye isn't it? Mad-Eye is the man Potter thinks he knows, but in reality he's being lead to his death." Poppy's eyes lit up slightly but she shook her head.

"No, it's not about Professor Moody, Master Draco and I'm afraid only Harry Potter will be able to figure out who it is. He'll figure out his role in all this soon, as will you." Draco scoffed.

"Pretty sure Potter already knows his role in all of this and as for me, what role could I possibly have other than cowering in the corner while the others fight?"

"Everyone has a role, Master Draco, even if they don't expect it." Draco shrugged his shoulders, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. Poppy seemed to have gotten the hint that their conversation was over and stood up, snapping her fingers and bringing a chair next to the bed.

Draco furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Poppy gave him a warm smile. "I told you, Master Draco, I can stay for a little while longer and even when I'm supposed to go... I'll still be around."

Draco fell asleep, feeling a sense of comfort at knowing that Poppy was going to stick around a little while longer.

When he awoke the next morning Poppy was gone, not that he expected her to stay for days on end. Yet, he still felt a sense of disappointment that she was gone. He got dressed and made his way down to breakfast, bringing the Polyjuice Potion with him.

The entire walk down he felt on edge. He knew he was probably just being paranoid, but he could have sworn it felt like Moody's mechanical eye watching him at every turn. The potion in his pocket felt like it was burning a hole through his robes. He quickened his pace and finally arrived at the table, letting out a sigh of relief as he sat in his usual spot.

He felt Luna tap him on the shoulder and as he turned he found her shoveling porridge into her mouth without a care in the world. Draco quirked a brow and flashed a smirk. She gave him a smile in return, her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's. She swallowed and gestured for him to follow her out of the Great Hall. She kept her dreamy demeanor as they walked out of the hall together, but as they reached the third set of armored guards she stopped them both and gave him a grave expression.

"Harry told us something yesterday and I'm afraid you're not going to like it." Luna grabbed his hand and dragged him into the alcove behind the armor. Luna made to speak but Draco beat her to it.

"I need to tell you this first, I searched through Mad-Eye's office last night and-" Luna's jaw dropped and it was the first time he saw something akin to scorn pass over her features.

"You what!? Why would you do that, what if he caught you?" Draco waved it off.

"It's fine I didn't get caught." That wasn't entirely true, but she was already upset with him and trying to explain the whole map thing to her now would only make it worse. "Anyway, I searched through one of his chests and found this." He pulled the bottle out of his pocket and held it up to her with a cat-like grin on his face. "Know what this is?"

The scorn on her face was replaced with a look of wonder. "Polyjuice Potion, so he is taking it. That's one thing confirmed." Her smile faded and her grave expression returned. "Unfortunately, what Harry told us last night goes against who we thought Professor Moody was pretending to be." Draco‘s glee quickly faded.

"What are you talking about? Why couldn't he be Crouch?" 'Of course, just when I thought I've figured everything out, I get two people in the same day tell me otherwise.'

"Harry and Viktor found him last night after they were told about the Third Task. Mr. Crouch started talking about You-Know-Who and how he needed to talk to Dumbledore. When Harry returned with Dumbledore, Viktor was attacked and Mr. Crouch was gone." Draco went pale but he could tell Luna wasn't done yet. "That's not the worst part, Professor Moody was the one to look for him."

Draco felt his heart plummet. "If that's the case Crouch is as good as dead. Crouch isn't Moody, but judging by your description of the events Crouch was probably taken by..." Draco's breathing became a little quicker, as his eyes darted everywhere but at Luna. "And Moody must be one of 'his' followers. It's just a matter of which one he is."

Luna came a little closer and grabbed both his hands, the alcove already forced them into close proximity, but now they were so close Draco could see a little freckle directly under Luna's eye. She began rubbing soothing circles on the backs of his hands using her thumb. "We can talk about this after classes if you want? Stress isn't good for focusing and I know that you have an Ancient Runes Practice Exam today."

Draco inhaled deeply and slowly let it back out. Nodding his head he mumbled "You're right, we should talk about it later when we don't have classes." His eyes flew wide open and Luna jerked back slightly in surprise, blinking up at him. "My mother wanted me to meet her tonight at 8 again, would you like to be there for this one?"

"Of course I would like to, but would she be ok with me there? I don't want to interrupt your bonding." 'Typical Luna, always thinking of others before herself.' Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's going to have to be, we agreed to work on this mystery together and that's what I plan to do." And with that Luna let go of his one hand and dragged him out of the alcove. Still holding his other hand, they walked down the halls until they were forced to part ways.

Luna gave him a little wave, before skipping down the hall on her way to Divination. It was at this moment when Draco noticed that she was wearing two different socks, but she didn't seem to care. Draco felt the corners of his lips turn up a fraction before he himself made his way to class.


	19. Chapter 19

Luna crawled through the trapdoor leading to the Divination classroom, she had just finished her Practice Exam and was now on her way to her Potions one. She thought the Exam went well, she couldn't see anything but fog in the ball this time, so she just made up something gloomy. Professor Trelawny seemed pleased with what Luna had predicted, so Luna saw it as progress.

Luna skipped down to the dungeons, Ginny and Draco had been helping her with her Potions homework and it has helped her become more confident for this Exam. She passed through the rows of crowded students in the halls until she finally arrived outside the classroom.

Luna had reached for the handle when it was violently swung open, Professor Snape stood in the doorway with his usual sneer in place. Luna smiled and opened her mouth only to shut it once Professor Snape's hand was held up in front of her.

"Before you go on whatever incoherent tirade that passed through your thoughts just now, I must tell you that unfortunately this Exam has been cancelled and there is no need for your presence in this classroom today."

Luna blinked "Oh, that is unfortunate Professor. Do you know why?" The Professor simply scoffed.

"Of course I do you insolent girl, but I am not at liberty to discuss it with students. Now. Go." He slammed the door behind him as he pushed passed her and strolled down the hall.

"But, Sir, I still don't understand, the Exams are supposed to be cancelled for the Champions not-" Professor Snape had stopped and strolled back towards Luna until he was towering over her.

"Let me put it this way, Miss Lovegood. There is no more Practice Exam because there is no teacher to conduct the Practice Exam. I have to assist in the completion of the Third Task, as do a number of this school's teachers. So therefore, there will be a number of rescheduled Practice Exams. Is that enough information for you Miss Lovegood?" Luna's smile never wavered.

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell me, Sir." Professor Snape sputtered for a bit before settling on glowering at her.

"I didn't tell you anything important, Miss Lovegood. Now if you excuse me, my presence is required elsewhere." He sneered before spinning on his heels and storming down the hall without a second glance. 

Luna tilted her head to the side before turning on her own heels and opening the Potions door again. Since Potions was cancelled, It was even easier than usual to enter through the passage without having to worry about being walked in on.

Luna crawled through the dark until she reached the door which led to the Gryffindor Common room. She pushed the portrait open and stepped through it, only to see Neville and Ginny already sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, along with a few other students who don't bother talking to her.

Neville was the first to speak. "I take it your Exam was cancelled too? I was supposed to have Transfiguration and Ginny-"

"Was supposed to have Potions with Luna, so she already knows why I'm here." Ginny finished for him with a slight eye roll.

Neville's cheeks went a bit pink and Luna stifled a snort. "Oh right, yeah. Sorry, I forgot." Luna sat down next to Neville and plopped her bags down in front of her on the floor.

"That's alright, Neville. I forget things too, like this morning. I forgot where I put my other earring, I thought the Nargles might have taken it, but it turns out I fell asleep with it in. It's rather funny isn't it? The things we remember and the things we forget?" Neville's hand came up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeah... my Gran sent me something first year to help me remember things, but I sorta... lost it? Never really did anything good for me anyway." Ginny snickered behind him.

"You could say that again, forgot your robes second day. Oh and you lost the Remembrall a week into first year." 

Giggling, Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a game, placing it on the table in front of them. "Anyone care for a round or two of Exploding Snap before lunch? I find games help to relieve stress." Games and creature hunting, but they didn't have enough time left for the latter. 

They played about four rounds before it was time for them to head down to the Great Hall for their Mid-day break. Luna packed up her things, she didn't bother leaving through the portrait. There would be numerous students all crowding the door of Gryffindor Tower and crowding the halls themselves. Luna didn't believe that the teachers would be on the hunt for mismatched students with all the chaos lunch had to offer.

She skipped down the halls next to Neville and Ginny, keeping her pace slow as to allow the others to catch up with her.

Passing through the arched doorway, they made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down in their usual spot in the middle. Luna looked around the table and found Ron and Hermione, but Harry was nowhere to be found. 

"Ron, where's Harry?" Ron's gaze drifted over to her.

"No idea, he got a headache in Divination and left. Didn't tell me where he was going." Luna thanked him before turning back to Neville and Ginny.

"Do you guys think it was just a headache? I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a bad omen." Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

"If it's anything important I'm sure Harry would tell us, but I think he might just be stressed out about the Third Task coming up." It was Neville's turn to chime in.

"Actually, it might be something important. I saw him on my way to the Common room, he was heading towards Dumbledore's office and seemed a bit flustered."

'Dumbledore's office?' Luna thought 'Something tells me this is a lot more then just a headache.' Luna spent the rest of lunch trying to figure out what could have had Harry leave in such a rush. Sometimes Luna got headaches in Divination as well, all the fumes mixing with the smoke of the candles often forced her to crinkle her nose. However, this had to be different.

Luna's intuition was telling her that this was another one of Harry's dreams about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The headache must have been caused by him being awake while he saw the vision, every other time he saw something he was asleep.

Gathering her things, Luna bid goodbye to her friends and left the Great Hall and began making her way to the library. She needed to find a book on binding rituals. With what her and Draco had discovered about 'His' return to power, Luna believed that somehow Harry and You-Know-Who might be connected in a way more prominent then just Harry's victory over him.

Draco's visions came from another source, a House-Elf to be precise. Harry's seem to be coming from Harry himself, yet there has to be something else behind them. He had once told her that his scar was the main source of his head pain. The scar that was given to him on that fateful night. That cannot just be a coincidence. Luna may be deemed as insane by her peers, but she was in no way intellectually incompetent. She was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

Entering the library she immediately went to the 'Dark Arts’ section and began scanning through book after book on the First Wizarding war, looking for anything which could explain the connection between Harry and 'Him'.

She flipped through page after page, books piling up around her like a cocoon and Luna had yet to find anything useful.

Letting out a huff she closed her final book and slouched in her seat. picking up her wand she began waving the books back to their sections, nearly dropping them when she heard a voice behind her.

"That's a lot of Dark reading material, Lovegood. What on earth could you possibly be needing all of that for?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a cruel smile. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind her like looming statues.

Turning towards her, Luna didn't stop waving her wand. "Oh, these are just research for History of Magic. I know Professor Binns enjoys the Goblin Rebellions, but I have a feeling he has another topic hidden up his sleeve and I want to be prepared for it."

Pansy's eyes gleamed with mischief, but before she could do or say anything else, Luna saw Draco come up beside her. Pushing his way past Crabbe and Goyle he stood net to Pansy, rolling his eyes. He hadn't noticed Luna was there yet.

"Seriousy Pans? I was gone for what, five minutes and you already started taunting one of Potter's crew?" Looking towards Luna, a smile broke out across his face. "Luna, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was doing some research, why else would I be in a library, Draco?" Luna returned his smile and pansy scoffed.

"We'll just leave you two be then." Facing Draco she said "Come find me when you're ready to finish our Transfiguration assignment." Giving Luna one last cold glare, Pansy left the library with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind her.

"You and Pansy seem to be friendly with each other again." Draco's hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she apologized to me a few weeks ago and we started hanging out again. Well, sort of." He paused "You're okay with that right?" Luna tilted her head to the side.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Draco said nothing and Luna continued putting her books away. softly humming to herself as she did so.

Once they managed to get all the books put away, they left the library to make their way to their next classes. They only made it half way down the hall before Draco stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

Turning her to face him, he stepped back, crossed his arms and quirked a brow. "Do you want to tell me what you were really doing with all those Dark Arts books or do I have to leave it up to my imagination?" 

Luna tapped a finger on her chin "As interesting as it would be to see what you would come up with, I think you will find the truth even more interesting." At Draco's confused expression, Luna continued. "Harry had a headache in Divination and I believe that it is due to a connection between himself and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

This didn't seem to help Draco's confusion "That's a bit of a stretch isn't it, Luna? I mean it's a headache, everyone gets headaches. It doesn't mean that we're connected to anything."

Shaking her head, Luna continued "Not like this. Harry's scar has been hurting, not just his head. The scar that 'He' gave Harry and whenever it hurts, Harry has a dream or vision of 'Him' doing something. Seems strangely connected somehow doesn't it?" Draco just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"One mystery at a time, Luna. Speaking of which, don't forget to come to my room at 8 O'clock tonight. My mother has more information for us."

He had already told Luna this but she agreed nonetheless. If he didn't want to listen to her new theory then she couldn't force him to, once they've finished with this situation then perhaps he would be willing to listen to her.

Bidding him goodbye, she skipped off to her next class with a torn piece of parchment from one of the books burning a hole in the pocket of her robes.


	20. Chapter 20

Tapping his fingers against his desk, Draco checked the time for what felt like the billionth time. Binns was trying to explain to them what they did and didn't do correctly on their Practice Exams, but Draco couldn't find it in himself to care. Binns had been teaching the exact same curriculum for, in Draco's opinion, centuries. Not to mention they already learned everything Binns was talking about in Third-year.

However boring Binns's lecture might be, it wasn't the only reason why Draco couldn't seem to focus. He tried to put what Luna had said about Potter and the Dark Lord out of his mind, but he just couldn't let go of it. Not to mention how anxious he was to hear what his mother had discovered, she had sounded quite urgent in her letter which had led him to believe that it was important.

Checking the time once again, Draco sighed and slouched in his seat. Who knew five minutes could feel like five hours? All he had to do was just get through the rest of this class and then he could just hide in his room and wait for his mother to contact him.

After what felt like forever, Binns finally dismissed the class. Well, they weren't exactly dismissed. It was more the students realizing the time and speeding out of there with Binns calling after them "Now, who has heard of the Goblin Rebellion of-".

Draco fixed his bag over his shoulder and strolled down the halls as quick as he dared, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Specifically, a certain mechanical eye's attention.

Draco dropped his stuff off in his room and then crawled through the tunnel leading to Gryffindor Tower. When he finally reached the entrance, he stepped out with a groan.

"I swear to Salazar, if I have to sit through another one of Binns's lectures today I might just pitch myself from the Astronomy Tower." He plopped down next to Neville and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Even with his eyes closed, he could almost see Weasley's smirk. "Really? Well in that case-Ow! I was joking 'Moine, Merlin... that really hurt!"

"Well it wasn't very funny Ronald. If you're going to joke about something like that, at least make sure it gets a laugh."

It took all of Draco's will power not to roll his eyes. Honestly, those two bicker more than any married couple Draco has ever met. It truly was a miracle neither one had hexed the other yet. 

Leaving those two to their row, Draco turned to Neville and Ginny. "If we leave for dinner do you think they'd even notice?"

Ginny leaned over to try and get a better look. "Most likely not. I've seen them go back and forth for around two hours straight once, they also spent a few weeks not talking to each other at all last year." A wicked grin split her face. "Why don't we test the theory hmm?"

They all stood up and quickly shuffled towards the passageway, but before they could pile in, Luna stepped out. Her eyes widened as she realized she was crowded by the three of them.

"Oh, hello everyone. Why are we crowding the doorway?" Her question was accompanied by a little head tilt.

Without missing a beat, the three of them gestured for her to crawl back into the passage with a finger held up to their lips.

Eventually they crawled into the Head Boy's room, with Ginny flopping down on Draco's couch and Neville taking the chair. Draco, still standing next to Luna, just shook his head. Luna turned towards him.

"Why was everyone so eager to leave Gryffindor Tower?"

"Granger and Weasley were arguing and we wanted to see if they would notice if we left." Luna merely blinked.

"Oh, that makes sense. They do argue quite a lot don't they?" Draco nodded.

"That's for sure, I never knew these Gryffindors could be so entertaining." 

Their conversation was interrupted as Ginny blurted out "Merlin, it's so unfair! Why is it that the Slytherin furniture is so much more comfortable? Seriously, it's like I'm laying on a cloud!"

"More money and class, Ginevra." That comment earned him both a pillow to the face from Ginny and a swat on the arm from Luna, but it was completely worth it.

Draco sat down on his bed. Luna plopped down behind him and had begun trying to braid his bangs back from his face. Draco tilted his head as best as he could to try and look at her.

"Having fun?" His tone was dry.

"I am actually, your bangs are quite long. Do you know what time it is?" Draco pulled out his wand, casting a 'Tempus' and a large 6:50 flashed before them. "We should head down to dinner, I don't want to miss any pudding."

Draco stood up and made to comb out the little braids from when Luna swatted his hands away.

"What?" Luna got on her knees and crossed her arms. "I worked hard on those braids, I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy my efforts."

Begrudgingly, Draco kept the braids and the four of them left the room and made their way to the Great Hall.

Other than the usual snarky comment from Weasley "Nice braids there, Malfoy, it's about time you got in touch with your more feminine side." Which happened to lead into yet another argument with Granger about how gender roles didn't matter, Dinner had gone relatively smoothly.

Himself and Luna had left around 7:50 to make sure that they would arrive in time to meet with Draco's mother. By the time they arrived back to Draco's room it was already 8 O'clock.

Draco stepped out of the portrait and strolled over to the fire. "Mother...mother are you there?"

Both Luna and Draco jerked back as his father's voice responded. "Hello, Draco. Unfortunately your mother was called away and is unable to make your little meeting. She has asked me to fill in for her." Lucius's cold gaze fell onto Luna. "Ah, this must be the Lovegood girl."

Luna stepped around Draco and knelt in front of the fire. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I thought Draco and his mum looked a lot alike. However, you two are nearly identical, it's quite fascinating isn't it?"

Draco would never admit it out loud, but the way his father's eyes bugged out of his head had to have been one of the most comical things Draco had ever seen.

"Er-yes, I suppose it is." Lucius sputtered as he cast a quick concerned glance towards Draco. His father cleared his throat. Clearly trying to regain his composure. "Now, Draco, I believe your mother had something she deemed quite important for you to know."

Draco knelt down next to Luna and nodded. "She sent me a letter saying she wanted to meet with me." 

His father arched a brow. "Yes, she wanted to meet with YOU. Does that sound like there should be someone else present?"

Draco returned his father's glare "Luna is helping me figure all of this out. This means that she is going to be told the information one way or another." Draco crossed his arms. "Now... are you going to tell me what mother said or not?"

His father sighed. "I don't appreciate that tone, Draco, but I suppose Miss Lovegood will find out this information at some point. Alright then. Your mother told me to inform you that you have the wrong Crouch."

Draco and Luna both looked at each other, confusion clear on their faces. Lucius continued. "Judging by the looks you two are giving each other you believed it to be Barty? Well, I am truly disappointed. I thought you to be smarter than that Draco, but you are second to a Mudblood yet again this year, so I suppose not."

"You can lecture me about my grades later father, why are we foolish for thinking it was Crouch?"

"Crouch despises Death Eaters, Draco. He sent his OWN son to Azkaban for it, do you honestly believe that he would join the Dark Lord? Absolutely not."

This didn't help Draco's confusion. "But if Barty Crouch isn't responsible, then what other Crouch could it be? His entire family's dead."

Lucius smirked, something twinkling behind his eyes. "Are they? Now if you excuse us Miss Lovegood, I would like to speak with my son alone."

Luna stood up "Of course, it was nice meeting you, Sir."

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Lovegood." It was clear from his father's tone of voice and the curl of his lip that he didn't truly believe what he was saying, but thankfully Luna didn't seem to notice. She brushed off her skirt, bid goodbye to Draco and left through the portrait.

When Draco turned back around, his father's expression was one of distain. "You left your perfectly acceptable Pureblood classmates for a group of Blood-Traitors. Consider me once again disappointed."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I'm talking to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, I'm just not speaking with Blaise or Theo."

"Theodore's father is rather prominent in the Wizengamot. I would have preferred you to have made up with him as well, but I suppose three of the five isn't as terrible as it could have been."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about or are you only here to knock my choice of friends?"

Draco could almost see his father's mind at work. "I suppose you already know that the Dark Lord is returning and I'm sure you are wondering where our family is going to stand when he does fully return."

Draco put on a face of indifference. He thought back to his vision of his father kneeling at the feet of the Dark Lord and had to suppress a shudder. "You could say that."

"Draco, I don't want you to think less of me, but... I hope you understand that the Dark Lord will expect his previous followers to return to him. He will already be irate that not one of us tried to find him. I'm sure you've noticed that Karkaroff has been absent as of late?"

Draco hadn't noticed actually, he'd been too busy trying to avoid Mad-Eye. However, now that his father mentioned it, Draco has seen a distinct lack of Karkaroff prowling around the Hallway. "He's hiding from the Dark Lord."

Lucius nodded approvingly "Exactly, but that won't stop the Dark Lord from finding him. One can only hide for so long before he finds you and when he does... it will be immensely unpleasant. Do you see why I must return to his service?"

"You return or he kills us all, seems pretty straight forward."

"Not only that, but he will allow for the Wizarding world to return to the way it should be. Pureblooded families will once again be respected, and our family will be at the forefront. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. It's quite dangerous for your mother to be relaying this sort of information to you, I assume Potter is aware of everything you have been told?"

Draco had begun to pick at the skin around his thumbnail. "He is, but he's refusing to believe any of it."

"His father's eyebrows bunched together slightly and Draco could have sworn Lucius looked almost worried. "Good, that's good. Your...your mother and I won't be contacting you anymore this year. She shouldn't have told you any of this in the first place, if the Dark Lord finds out what she's been up to... It would appear like she's working towards his downfall."

Draco's own brows bunched together. ‘Isn’t that what she IS doing?’ "Then why would you tell me any of this? Why not just say you would tell me and then don't, why risk it with the Dark Lord's reign looming around the corner?"

His father gave him a genuine smile. "Believe it or not, I get somewhat of a kick out of being unpredictable. Goodbye, Draco."

Draco huffed a laugh as his father's image faded from the flames. Draco thought back to what his father said about Crouch's family. Crouch's wife was dead for sure, she died of grief. It can't be Crouch because he despises Death Eaters and chances are high that Moody killed him. That just left Crouch's son, but he was dead too, he died in Azkaban.

Hold on...Azkaban. Crouch's son was a follower of the Dark Lord, he went to Azkaban for it, he was buried there. His wife died shortly after, the funeral was private and it was a closed casket. A closed casket, nobody collected Crouch Jr's body and nobody saw the wife's body before she was buried. 

Dementors are blind, they can only sense the state a person is in when they leave and enter the prison. Crouch's wife was sick for a long time and his son was wasting away in Azkaban. A healthy and a dying person go in, a healthy and a dying person come out.

They did have the wrong Crouch, it wasn't the father, it was the son.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco laid awake most of the night going over what he had discovered over and over again. It was in a constant cycle throughout his mind and he could hardly wait to tell Luna about it. Sure she might have already figured it out, but that didn't change his excitement. 

That excitement had dimmed slightly when he realized a convicted murderer knew that Draco had been spying on him for nearly an entire year and could truly back up that threat of silencing Draco permanently.

"Does Severus know?" Draco whispered into the dark "Is that why he warned me to stay away? If father and mother know, then surely he has to know too."

Once dawn broke over the horizon, Draco was already fully dressed and pacing his room. Occasionally glancing over his notes for the Arithmancy Exam.

He waited until Breakfast would be served and then rushed down to the Great Hall, scanning the room to see if Luna was there yet. He looked for Neville and Ginny as well, they would surely like to know about this too.

Draco had given up on trying to hammer this kind of information into Potter's skull. He might have certain proof now, but Draco was still positive that Potter would not listen to him. Granger and Weasley were almost as bad. Listening to everything Potter had to say without considering that the darling chosen one might be capable of making a mistake... or two...fuck even fifty.

Draco's eyes darted around the room until he unfortunately locked eyes with Blaise. Blaise looked towards the Gryffindor table and gave Draco a mock pout. Clearly Blaise found it amusing that hardly anyone was sitting there, let alone Draco's friends.

Shooting him a scowl, Draco made a point of marching over to the table and sitting down. Resting his chin on his hand, Draco not-so-patiently waited for the others to show up.

Minutes ticked by in time with Draco's bouncing leg. Every second seemed to pass by slower then the last and Draco found himself on the verge of just storming Ravenclaw Tower and finding Luna himself.

He was prevented from doing just that when Luna and the others finally arrived. Luna sat down next to him with a smile.

"Good morning, Draco, how was your conversation with your father?" Draco shrugged.

"Fine, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He lowered his voice and leaned inward "I think that Crouch's son might be alive. He's who's impersonating Mad-Eye."

"I thought so too. After your dad asked me to leave I did some thinking, Mr. Crouch's son must have faked his death. Most likely with the help of his family."

"Exactly, it has to be him. He's the only other Crouch it could be."

"What are you two whispering about?" Draco should have known that Ginny wouldn't be able to resist asking questions.

"If you must know, it's about the Mad-Eye situation." Ginny rolled her eyes, but it was Neville who spoke.

"Don't start this again, you know nothing good will come of it. You guys are just going to get in trouble."

"Look Longbottom" Draco hissed "I found Polyjuice potion in Mad-Eye's office and I had my father basically confirm that he isn't Moody last night, so unless you're going to chalk that up to another series of coincidences-"

"Calm down, Malfoy, we didn't say anything about not believing you. It's just... what do you expect us to do about it? It's not like we can walk up to him and be like 'Hey, we know you're a Death Eater and trying to kill Harry. Do you mind taking a walk with us to Dumbledore's office?'" Ginny had a point and boy did it irk Draco to no end.

What were they going to do? Potter didn't believe them and if Potter didn't believe them then there was no possible way any of the teacher's or Dumbledore will.

Speaking of Potter, Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and there he was. Standing there was an irritated Potter in all of his golden glory.

Draco's mouth curled into a sarcastic grin "Potter, what can I do for you?"

Potter's mouth was a thin line. "We need to talk, Malfoy. Now." Potter had grabbed the sleeve of Draco's robe and had begun to drag him from the Great Hall.

"For Salazar's sake Potter, what's got your wand in a knot? You can't give a bloke five seconds to stand up before trying to wrench him out of his seat?" He ripped his arm out of Potter's grip and attempted to straighten his robes.

"Did you know Snape was a Death Eater?" Draco's eyebrow's shot to his hairline.

"You're talking nonsense, Potter."

"Am I?" Potter's face had twisted into a grim smile. "You see, Dumbledore showed me something in his office. It and Dumbledore both confirmed Snape's Death Eater status. Snape is best mates with your dad, don't even pretend to not know what I'm talking about."

"Perhaps I knew that you'd jump to conclusions about him if I told you about it." Draco sneered

"I might have in the moment, but... Dumbledore vouched for him. He said Snape joined the light side as a spy before Voldemort's defeat." Draco winced at the use of the name before his face twisted into a scowl.

"So, what's this conversation about then, Potter, hmm? If your not here to lambaste me then what do you want?" Potter began explaining what Luna had told him of their quest to take down Moody. The Polyjuice potion, what his father had said, everything. "Do you finally believe us then?"

Potter's eyebrows bunched together and he glanced downwards. "I don't know if I trust what your father says, he had tried to have me killed in Second year." Ok, Potter had a point with that one. "But I do trust Luna's judgment and if she believes what you're saying...then I guess I can consider the possibility that Mad-Eye isn't who he says he is."

The amount of relief Draco felt in that moment could not be described. He never thought it would be so enlightening to hear that Potter was finally using his head. "Glad to hear that, Potter. I must say, I'm quite shocked to see you finally using your head."

At Potter's surprised expression Draco quickly spun on his heels and left the room with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Perhaps picking a fight with Potter after he just admitted to his being wrong might not have been the best idea, but when the opportunity presents itself so easily, who is Draco to resist it?

Checking the time, Draco felt his heart stop in his chest. He had forty minutes until his Arithmancy Exam. Draco had been so busy trying to figure out who Mad-Eye was and what he was up to, that he had forgotten to truly study for it. His other classes were almost too easy, but Arithmancy? Not a chance.

Sometimes he and Luna would quiz each other on their various subjects and he glanced over his noted that morning, but there was no way that was enough studying to achieve top marks on his Exam.

Draco had returned to his room and spent the next thirty minutes scanning through his notes, making sure he didn't miss a single thing.

Luna showed up around the fifteen minute mark and the two of them had begun to quiz each other. When they only had ten minutes before their Exams, they left Draco's room and began walking down the hall to their classes.

Thankfully, both of their classes were on the second floor, so it hadn't taken them long to get to their respective classes. They had agreed to meet up after their Exams were finished and bid each other good luck.

Draco couldn't have been more thrilled that his Exams were finally over. He almost envied Potter and his involvement in the Tournament. Almost.

The practice Exams had been a load of rubbish. They hardly covered anything that would have been on the actual Exams. The only one that had helped them in anyway had been Binns’, but that’s only because the guy refused to change his curriculum at all.

He met with Neville and Luna in his room after his Exam was finished. Ginny's family was here for whatever reason and she decided to pay them a visit before they all had to head down to the Quidditch stadium for the Third Task.

Draco slumped onto the couch and rested his head in Luna's lap. He felt her fingers begin to play with his bangs and let out a deep sigh.

Luna was the first to break the silence. "How was everyone's Exams? I had Herbology. It wasn't too bad, but I did get stung by a Fuzzy Wuzzy."

Draco turned his head, his eyes pinched in a squint. "A Fuzzy Wuzzy?"

Luna nodded. "A Bumblebee. My mother always called them Fuzzy Wuzzies. She felt it made them less intimidating."

Draco arched a brow. "Bumblebees are intimidating?" Neville quickly jumped in before Luna could respond.

"They have stingers! They have mini knives on their butts, of course that's scary." Draco rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into the couch. His eyelids had suddenly become heavy and he let out a small yawn. 'I guess staying up for half the night, might have been a bad idea.'

When Draco opened his eyes, his head was still resting on Luna's lap, but Neville was no where to be seen. He glanced up and noticed that Luna had conjured a series of small wispy birds who danced around her wand.

He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. Well, she always looked peaceful, but in this moment she just seemed...truly content. Luna looked down at him and Draco snapped his eyes away from her face.

"Hello, Draco. Did you have a nice nap?" Draco rubbed his one eye and sat up on his elbows.

"I fell asleep?" Luna put her wand away.

"Oh yes, Neville left around ten minutes ago. You looked quite comfortable, so I decided to stay until you woke up. The Third Task isn't for another hour and a half. I set a timer to go off after an hour if you want to finish your nap?"

Draco sat fully up "Thanks, Luna. I think I'm going to take you up on that. See you at the Task." She bid him goodbye and as soon as his head hit the couch pillow, he was out.

Mad-Eye stood in the middle of a maze, the Tri-Wizard Cup in his hands. He had his wand drawn and was swiftly muttering a jumble of words. The ground felt like it had shifted out from under Draco's feet as he landed in a separate part of the maze.

Potter and Diggory ran side by side towards him, no, not him. The Cup was placed just in front of Draco on a pedestal. He saw the two boys reach for The Cup and then he is whisked away once more.

Draco is in the Graveyard once again, Potter and Diggory have appeared with a colourful whirl. The Cup is still with them. A man carrying a black lump of fabric, approaches a cauldron in the middle of the area. Another shift.

The Dark Lord, in all of his reptilian glory, is casting spell after spell at Potter. Diggory lay sprawled by the cauldron. Projections have begun leaving the epicenter of the Dark Lord and Potter's colliding spells.

Finally, Draco lands once more in the Quidditch stadium. Cedric Diggory's lifeless eyes staring back at him with no Potter to be seen.

Draco woke gasping for air. Without a second thought, he whipped off his covers and shakily got to his feet. He had to warn Potter and Diggory for that matter. Draco may not like Hufflepuff house or Potter, but he doesn't want them dead or gone. 

Draco checked the time. Luna's alarm hadn't gone off yet, so surely he still had a bit to go before the Third Task started. Thankfully, he was right, the task wasn't set to start for another forty minutes. He still had plenty of time to warn them before then.

Sooner was probably better then later.

He shakily got to his feet and nearly ripped his door off its hinges trying to wrench it open. It refused to budge. He pulled his hands of the handle and they came away with a squelch. They were covered in some sort of glue.

'Thanks a fucking lot, Zabini. Hell of a fucking time to play this sort of joke.' The tunnel was a longer exit, but it was the only other choice he had aside from joining the Giant Squid for a swim.

Draco crawled through the tunnel as swiftly as he could, exiting out of the Portrait in the Potions classroom. Sticky hands covered in grime.

He yanked the door open and began sprinting as fast as he could down the halls, occasionally pausing to see which hallway would lead him to the Quidditch Pitch the fastest.

Draco was almost to the last hallway when he felt something collide with his back. His arms snapped to his sides and his legs seized up, causing him to fall forward.

His face smashed against the stone floor. Draco could feel blood begin to pool in his mouth and drip out onto the floor. Draco's eyes darted around in panic. He couldn't move. Fuck Fuck Fuck-

A pair of boots came into his line of sight, along with the dreaded thud of an all to familiar cane. The figure spoke in cold but amused tone.

"Well well, where're you off to in such a hurry?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new me or some such cliche. I'm sorry for being gone, but I'm back with a new chapter...so...yay?

Luna sat by Ginny and Neville as they waited for the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament to begin. An enormous hedge took up majority of the space in the now unrecognizable Quidditch stadium.

More and more people began piling into the stadium and soon enough the Champions and remaining teachers arrived, including Professor Moody. Luna was unsure whether to even refer to him as Professor Moody, since he's just a pretender. However, seeing as how Harry was about to enter yet another dangerous arena that could be a thought for another time.

Luna kept her eyes glued to Crouch, tracking his movements as he made his way over to each Champion. She frowned as he lingered a little too long next to Harry, but luckily Harry himself seemed to be skeptical of whatever advice he was being given at the last minute. At least he took her Her and Draco's warnings to heart.

She was brought out of her daze as Ginny nudged her. Giving her friend her full attention, she noticed that both Ginny and Neville were giving her concerned looks. Ginny reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lu, you look a bit pale." Luna's mouth was drawn into a tight line.

"I don't like Crouch being so involved in this task." Ginny sighed.

"I don't like it either, but we can't do anything about that. The Task is about to begin and you said you and Draco warned Harry beforehand. It looks like he's going to be cautious."

Luna looked towards the entrance of the stadium before flicking her gaze towards Crouch, only to find him already looking at her. He gave her a grizzly smile and wiggled his fingers in a little wave. It was Neville her tugged her hand this time and forced her to look away.

"Don't look at him. He's just taunting us." Luna furrowed her brow and glanced back towards the entrance of the stadium before returning her eyes back to her friends.

"Draco's not here yet. I set a timer and everything, he's supposed to be here by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon" Luna shook her head.

"No, I don't think he will." Crouch was still watching them and Ginny sent him a scowl.

"You think Moody did something to him?" Before Luna could respond, Ginny jumped in.

"It makes sense, he warned Draco to stop investigating him and Draco kept pushing. If Crouch, Moody or whatever his name is, wanted to ensure he was never found out, well, one way to do that would be to remove those who made it obvious that they know who he is. If you're right, Lu, and I'm positive you are, that means chances are he'll be after us next."

Their conversation was interrupted as Ludo Bagman drew the crowd's attention.

"The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Tied for first place are Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter-" Cheers rang through the stadium "-In third place Mr. Krum-" More cheering "-and finally Ms. Delacour." Fleur received a large amount of applause and even a few whistles. This prompted Ginny to roll her eyes and pretend to gag. "On my whistle, three, two-TWEET!"

Harry and Cedric entered the maze first, fallowed shortly by Viktor and then Fleur. Apparently, the Teachers learned their lesson from the booing during the Second Task and developed some sort of screen for the audience to watch the Task through. It was split into four corners and each section tracked one of the Champion's movements.

Judging by how proud Professor Flitwick looked during the screen's formation, Luna would hazard to guess that he was behind it.

Harry had only just gotten past the Boggart, when the screen tracking Fleur went black. It wasn't the only one.

As the Task went on, each of the Champion's images slowly started to become darker until eventually only a shadow of Harry's remained. The Teacher's were trying to bring the pictures back to no avail.

Luna searched the crowd and sure enough, Crouch was gone. Ginny whipped around, looking quite pale.

"What's happening, why can't we see anything?" Luna gestures in the direction where Crouch used to be. Ginny followed her hand with a frown. "Follow me, you too, Neville."

Ginny launched out of her seat and dragged them underneath the seats. They maneuvered through the labyrinth of beams until Ginny stopped them in their tracks. Ginny pulled up a tarp and tapped her wand three times on the section of wood underneath it.

The wood began to shift and soon a hole was left in its wake. Ginny swung her legs over the edge of the hole and made to push herself down it, but hesitated when she saw the other two just standing there.

"Come on" She said "Do you want to rescue your boyfriend or not?" Luna blinked.

Draco most certainly was not her boyfriend, but she was too confused to correct Ginny. "What do you mean? Shouldn't we be trying to help Harry?"

"Look, Crouch is most likely going to get rid of Draco or has already. If we find Draco we most likely find Crouch and in turn save Harry before Crouch can get to him."

Neville coughed "Ugh, what lead you to that conclusion? Seems like a bit of a leap in logic doesn't it?" Ginny turned to Luna.

"Just trust me, please?" Luna sighed. and Ginny pushed herself off the edge and down the hole.

"Luna, you're not seriously considering this are you?"

Luna gave Neville a grin. "Neville, you should know that ideas that sound insane to others make perfect sense to me and this is one of those times. Come along, Neville, we have friends to save."

And with that Luna followed Ginny down the hole.

The ride down was kind of fun, if it weren't for Luna almost swallowing the occasional spider it would have been quite relaxing. Her speed began to increase and soon she found herself being launch into a lit hallway and landing in a heap on the floor.

Luna slowly got up and brushed to dirt from her skirt. She felt a sharp pain in her knee and looked down finding a small tear in her tights and a small cut.

Shaking her head to dislodge some of the dirt from her hair she wandered over to where Ginny stood while Neville came shooting out of the tunnel.

"Ow. where are we?" Luna wanted to know that as well.

"Somewhere under the courtyard I imagine." At their confused expressions she continued. "I found this last week using the little makeshift map Draco created of the passageways. Now lets go." Ginny began walking down the torch lit tunnel and Luna quickly followed her. The crunch of gravel behind her told Luna that Neville was following them, albeit reluctantly.

Luna thought back to Crouch and the Third Task. It was too early in for Crouch to risk getting Harry to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not to mention if Ginny's right and Crouch is in the castle with Draco , then how is he supposed to transport Harry. He can't be in two places at once.

They continue down the tunnel until they reached a rather rickety looking ladder. Ginny climbed it swiftly, followed by Neville and Luna trailed behind.

Ginny pushed open a trapdoor and they found themselves piling in behind a statue of a knight. Luna stepped out behind the statue and looked up and down the hall. However, when she turned back to face the others she nearly jumped out of her skin as a little elf popped into view.

"Poppy is sorry to have startled you Miss. Lovegood, but you and your friends must follow me now. Quickly, there is a bad man in the castle, a very bad man who is searching for you three at this very moment. He knows Miss, he knows everything."

Poppy moved as quick as her little legs allowed her and Luna followed suit and they soon found themselves outside the hospital wing. Luna turned to Poppy.

"Draco's in there?" The little elf nodded.

"Yes Miss, now get him out and get back to the Task as soon as you can. Poppy will distract Crouch as long as she can."

Luna thanked Poppy and rushed into the hospital wing and sure enough, an unconscious Draco laid on the farthest bed from the door.

Luna rushed over and she could hear the footsteps of Ginny and Neville echo in the background as they too joined her by Draco's bedside.

"How do we wake him up? Is it even safe to wake him up?" Luna shook her head and crouched down.

"Draco..." Luna whispered "Draco are you alright?" Ginny pushed her aside and cracked her knuckles.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while." It took Luna a second to long before she realized what Ginny meant and before she could protest, Ginny's hand came down and cracked across Draco's face.

Luna gasped as Draco's eyes snapped open and a hand snapped up to his cheek. He was looking at Ginny with wide eyes and his jaw hung in an 'o' shape.

"Ow! What the hell Weasley?!" Ginny shrugged.

"We couldn't wake you up, what did you want us to do?" Draco sat up and gestured wildly.

"I don't know, did you try literally anything else?!" Luna snickered as both Ginny and Neville looked anywhere but at him. "Luna?"

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you're mostly ok."

She knew his face must have gone beet read as he squeaked out a "Yeah yeah." Neville cleared his throat and gestured towards the door.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the Task?, Poppy said we have a time limit." Draco went pale and immediately shot up out of bed and began sprinting towards the door.

Luna sprinted after him "Draco, Draco WAIT!" She caught up with him and clutched his arm. "What is it? Did you have another vision?"

Draco nodded "We have to go. Now. The cup's a portkey, that's how he get's harry , the cup takes him to Graveyard and the Dark Lord tortures him and he-" Draco took off and all three of them began sprinting down the hallway.

Panting Luna spoke between breaths "What.... what else does he do."

Luna could hear the slight quiver in his voice and as he spoke Luna felt her heart plummet. "He kills Diggory."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean Diggory dies? I thought you said only Harry went to the Graveyard?" Neville was panting as they sprinted through the halls. Draco wasn't paying any of them much attention up until this point, he was too focused on trying to get down to the quidditch pitch as fast as he could.

"Do you want to spend the next hour going over what will happen or do you want to stop it?!" Draco felt someone yank his arm and then he was being lead in the opposite direction of where he wanted to be going. "Luna, what are you doing? The Quidditch pitch is that way!"

Luna didn't stop moving and Ginny and Neville seemed confident in where she was taking them as well. "I'm taking you to the way we came in, it's much quicker then the usual way."

Luna dragged him until they came across a statue of a knight. The four of them worked to move the Knight statue out of the way before they dropped down the hole one after the other.

They crawled through the passage and into the torch-lit tunnel. Draco couldn't help but marvel at his surroundings, the fire of the torches added splashes of red all the way down to a bright spot at the end of the tunnel. The white stone walls showed no signs of age, even though it was quite obvious this tunnel must have been here for possibly centuries.

"When did you find this?" Ginny and Neville had already begun to make their way down the tunnel, Luna grabbed his hand as they begun to follow them as quick as they could.

"Ginny found it when she was investigating the different passages on that map you gave her." Draco scrunched his eyebrow's together.

"I don't remember giving her a map?" Luna's face was serene as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, I guess I gave her the map you gave me then. Oops." She didn't look nearly as guilty as she sounded. Especially when she just shrugged and continued to half sprint, half drag him after the others.

Soon they met up with Ginny and Neville at the end of the tunnel. There was a gap in the stone where the three of them must have come down to find him, but Draco couldn't see a way back up.

"Ginny, have you ever come back up from this side?" Ginny was crawling on the ground smacking certain parts before letting pout a string of curses, clearly having not found whatever she was searching for. Neville was tapping the walls with his ear pressed up against the stone.

Ginny growled at him "Yes I have. Now, make yourself useful and help us find the Niffler with the key."

Draco stood there stunned. "A Niffler... why in Salazar's name would a Niffler have the key out f here?!"

"Because it stole it from me the last time I was down here, Neville helped me place a containment spell on it so it can't leave this spot. I just didn't think it would be this hard to find it again."

As time past without the Niffler being found, Draco grew increasingly frustrated. He should have just went the way he wanted to go, he would have been down by the pitch and this all would have been done with. 

He had begun pacing on the spot and mumbling under his breath. He could feel Luna rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand to try and calm him down, but even that wasn't working.

Soon Ginny squealed in excitement as her hand came out of the dirt wrapped around the tail of a Niffler.

The little thing was squirming so violently, the treasure in its pouch had begun flying in every direction. Ginny held on tight to the Niffler and gestured with her chin to a gold diamond shaped object with a ruby handle.

Neville picked it up and walked over towards the gap in the stone. A small diamond shaped indent appeared in the stone next to it and Neville place the key into it.

They all stepped back as the stone bricks of the wall began rearranging themselves until a staircase was formed. Ginny dropped the Niffler and they quickly piled into the small staircase.

They soon crawled into the alcove under the stands of the stadium and made their way back into the Quidditch pitch. Draco scanned the stands until he spotted McGonagall sitting in the front row.

He turned towards the opposite side of the stadium and locked eyes with Crouch looking a little worse for wear. The gnarled sneer graced his features and Crouch speedily had begun limping his way towards them.

Unfortunately for him, they were moving much quicker and Draco soon found himself standing right in front of McGonagall.

"Professor, we have something you really should here." McGonagall turned to face him, her lips puckered as if she just swallowed something particularly sour.

"Can this not wait until after the Task has finished Mr. Malfoy? Now is hardly an appropriate time."

"But it's about the Task Professor, you have to get the Champions out of that maze. The Dark Lord is-" Draco was cut off as McGonagall held up a hand, her face somehow even more sour.

"That is quite enough Mr. Malfoy." 

"Please Professor, you have to listen. It's all true, all of it."

"Miss Lovegood-" Luna grabbed her hand her eyes pleading.

"Please Professor." Draco could have swept Luna up in the tightest hug right there, as McGonagall let out a sigh and nodded for him to continue.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I had a vision of both Potter and Diggory being taken by the Dark Lord through a portkey during this Task. The cup is a portkey Professor, Diggory's going to die, you have to stop the Task before its too late."

McGonagall was about to respond when a familiar gruff voice made Draco's skin crawl.

"Is this lot troubling ye, Professor? Need me to remove'em?" McGonagall shook her head.

"No, but we do have a rather serious accusation on our hands, Alastair, These four seem to be under the impression that the Dark Lord is returning tonight." Crouch's eye swerved towards Draco, his grimace still plastered on his face.

Crouch's voice was dangerously low as he said "And ye believe'em, Minerva." McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she abruptly stood up, peering down at Crouch before she gestured for them to follow her.

"You four, come with me." She cast another foul gaze towards Crouch. "I do believe we have a Task to postpone." They followed McGonagall towards where Dumbledore sat and Draco risked a glance back at Crouch.

Crouch was doing a rather poor attempt at trying to conceal his rage, as he stormed after them. Draco had already revealed most of what happened this year to McGonagall, why not add one more thing to the list.

"Professor, there's something else you should-" He was cut off as the band begun to play. Draco didn't even have to look to know that one of the Champions had returned.

Draco lifted his head and saw Potter hunched over another figure. Dumbledore was attempting to rip Potter away from the figure on the ground, but to no avail.

As the screaming and crying of the crowd began, Draco knew that what they feared had already happened. Luna's whispered "No" as she buried her face in his shoulder and her strangled sob only helped to confirm his suspicions.

Draco finally took in the scene before him and sucked in a harsh breath as he saw the boy on the ground clad in black and yellow, the colours of a Hufflepuff.

Cedric Diggory was dead, they were too late to help him.


End file.
